Lover of the Light
by Paliia Love
Summary: "Hay una nueva chica en pueblo. Yo la llamo Brightside. A Emmett le agrada, pero dice que huele a árboles. Yo creo que huele bien, como a lavanda...de todas formas, creo que va a tener mi bebé." Una historia sobre un chico que cometió un error. O dos. AU-AH. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **Lover of the Light**

 **16 de Marzo, 2012**

 **9:48 p.m.**

Soy simple. Aburrido. Realmente no tengo ninguna cualidad que crea que me haga mejor que otra persona en este simple pueblo. Nada de mí puede salvarme de este infierno. Soy quién soy, dónde soy, y esas eran las dos cosas principales que no puedo cambiar sobre mí.

Voy al colegio. Reparto diarios. Intento sacar notas altas, y entonces intento sacar notas buenas, pero termino sacando notas justas, porque antes de saberlo he pasado todo el semestre y no he aprendido nada. Me pongo objetivos para ser mejor, hacer mejor…pero así soy yo. Viernes en la noche hasta el domingo por la mañana, duermo.

No soy mejor.

Odio la música country, pero cualquier tipo de estación de radio en este pueblo es country y es todo lo que escucho.

Como ahora mismo.

Tengo un iPod, pero toda la música es bastante vieja. Aunque no me impide escuchar. Incluso si todo lo que suena es el peor tipo de rock grunge, no puede ser peor que el maldito country. Simplemente no.

—Hey. —Escucho a una linda voz, pero no levanto la vista de la cerveza en mi mano. Este pueblo está lleno de ellos: cervezas y voces lindas—. ¿Este asiento está ocupado?

No sé por qué se supone que tengo que levantar la vista, pero lo hago de todas formas. No estoy decepcionado.

Ella es tan hermosa como suena su voz. Cálidos ojos marrones. Labios delgados y color rosa. Mejillas con un pequeño rubor. Cabello oscuro, con una pizca de cereza. Ella luce dulce y…nueva.

No sé por qué me acerco, pero lo hago de todas formas. Otra vez, no estoy decepcionado.

La chica se ubica en el asiento vacío a mi lado y me da una sonrisa amigable. Puedo olerla ahora. Lavanda, vainilla, y el olor agridulce de licor de malta.

—¿Vas al colegio de por aquí?

Esa es una pregunta estúpida. No hay otro colegio en kilómetros, a menos que ella insinúe que soy un desertor. Cosa que…la gran mitad de estas personas lo son.

Miro a los ojos marrones, y el sentimiento amargo en el fondo de mi estómago se derrite. Pero no es que estoy borracho, es solo la mirada de esta extraña chica que me pone incómodo.

Aparto la mirada, y entonces la vuelvo hacia ella. Soy raro, y ciertamente no el más amigable aquí.

No entiendo por qué decidió sentarse aquí.

Finalmente, abro mi boca para responder:

—Soy de tercer año.

Ella sonríe fácilmente, y me pregunto cómo es tan fácil para ella. Nadie sonríe por aquí.

—Soy Bella. Heidi me trajo.

No tengo idea de quién es Heidi. Aunque realmente no me importa lo suficiente como para preguntar tampoco. Conozco a cinco personas en esta fiesta, aunque he estado alrededor de todos estos chicos desde que comencé la primaria.

Excepto por ella. Definitivamente hubiera recordado conocerla.

—Edward. —Estiro mi mano, como creo que una persona normal haría. Antes de pensarlo dos veces, ella toma mi mano.

Su sonrisa centelleante es inquebrantable mientras mira alrededor de ella.

—Odio la música country. ¿Qué estás escuchando?

Mis labios se curvan contra mi voluntad y extiendo un auricular hacia ella.

—Kings of Leon. ¿Quieres escuchar?

Ella asiente, sonriendo ampliamente.

Ese no soy yo. Yo no comparto auriculares. No comparto nada, con nadie. Pero me gustan los ojos cálidos y confiables y las sonrisas lindas. Como esta extraña de aroma dulce y su simpatía. Quizá Bella me recuerda a algo que no he tenido mucho tiempo.

Como los nuevos comienzos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **17 de Marzo, 2012**

 **12:38 a.m.**

Nuevos Comienzos se está riendo, y creo que es por mí. Ya sea de mí o conmigo, no me importa. Creo que solo quiero hacer reír a esta chica. Ella tiene una sonrisa hermosa y dientes estrechos, y su risa casi suena como música. Música no-country.

No he visto a Emmett todavía, pero creo que me ve hablando con una chica y piensa que me está haciendo un favor al no acercarse.

—¿Sabes a qué universidad quieres ir?

Ella no se pierde la forma en que me congelo y palidezco ante la pregunta. La miro a través de mis pestañas, y tengo que apartar mi cabello de mi rostro. Necesito un corte.

—¿Universidad?

—Oh, vamos. —Golpea mi hombro—. No me digas esa mierda de "No puedo ir a la universidad porque soy idiota y pobre".

Ella no se pierde la forma en que dejo caer mi mandíbula. Me hace reír.

—¿Y si realmente soy idiota y pobre? —Intento dejar de sonreír lo suficiente como para tomar de mi cerveza que ya no necesito.

Ella se encoge de hombros, sonriendo hacia el suelo. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, y no puedo decir si es por el alcohol o por si algo que dije.

—Bienvenido al club.

—Bella. —Sacudo mi cabeza—. Te he conocido por tres horas, y esta es probablemente la conversación más inteligente que he tenido con otro ser humano en este pueblo.

—Ay. Eso apesta para ti. Pero está bien. —Asiente—. Somos los chicos inteligentes, entonces. Los nerds.

—No lo llevaría tan lejos. —Frunzo mis labios.

Me siento mareado. Me siento ebrio. Me siento confundido.

Pero quiero conocer a esta chica.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Ella suspira.

—Te lo dije, Heidi me trajo.

Todavía no tenía idea de quién mierda es Heidi, pero no estoy seguro que me agrade. Quiero decir, ella obviamente no le importa lo suficiente su amiga como para venir a chequearla. Y si no conozco a Heidi, obviamente ella no me conoce.

—No, no aquí. A este pueblo.

Ojos color marrón tierra se mueven alrededor de la fiesta de adolescentes amantes del country.

—Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Sobre la universidad. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Bella se acerca hacia delante con sus codos plantados sobre la mesa, como si realmente encontrara este tema interesante.

Así que decido seguirle la corriente.

—¿Qué tal si quiero conducir camiones?

Ella bufa. Es adorable.

—¿Acaso no eres un soñador en grande? Puedo ayudarte con eso, amigo. Conozco algunos camioneros.

—¿Conoces algunos camioneros? —Río sin humor—. Eso suena algo sospechoso.

—Así como querer ser camionero. Sin ofender. Conozco camioneros. Obviamente. Pero… —suspira, soplando sus mejillas—. ¿Has visto Joy Ride?

Frunzo el ceño y contengo mi risa ante el cambio de conversación bizarro.

—Em, ¿eso es una película o algo?

Ella asiente cuidadosamente, notando mi confusión.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No miras películas?

Sacudo mi cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada.

—No.

Ella finge jadear en sorpresa.

—No. —Lleva su mano sobre su corazón—. Edward, disculpa mi maldito francés, pero vives en el peor pueblo del mundo. ¿Qué rayos haces todo el día cuando no estás no-aprendiendo en el colegio?

No puedo evitarlo, estallo en risas.

Ella también lo hace.

—¿Trabajas en una granja o algo?

Sacudo mi cabeza, aún riéndome.

—Em. —Froto la parte trasera de mi cuello—. Realmente no hago mucho. Reparto periódicos. A veces trabajo en el mercado. Soy empaquetador cuando me necesitan.

—Oh. —Asiente—. Así que, _eres_ aburrido.

Me encojo de hombros, mirando alrededor del claro, dónde las personas están alrededor del fuego. Nadie realmente luce feliz de estar aquí. Excepto quizás Bella.

—¿Quién no es aburrido?

Ella se queda en silencio.

—¿Qué, no eres aburrida? —Río.

La sonrisa tímida de esta chica es la del tipo que puede encender toda un habitación.

—No. No lo soy. _Puedo_ serlo. Solo que no me dejo volver así. La gente se aburre, y se vuelven depresivos y tristes. El tiempo es precioso, ¿sabes? Deberíamos hacer que cada segundo valga lo más posible.

Me quedo mirándola por un momento.

—Eso suena agotador.

—Hey, amigo. —Levanto la mirada y veo a mi hermano con su novia bajo su brazo, sonriendo hacia la mesa de picnic en que estábamos sentados—. Estamos por irnos.

—Okay. —Miro a Bella, y vuelvo mi vista hacia Emmett—. Bella este es mi hermano, Emmett, y ella es Rosalie.

Rose sonríe a Bella.

—Hey. Eres amiga de Heidi, ¿no?

Todavía no tengo idea de quién es Heidi.

Bella asiente.

—Ella es mi prima.

—Probablemente te vaya a obligar a unirte a las porristas o algo.

Bella alza sus cejas, sus labios abriéndose sin hacer sonido.

—¿Hay un equipo de porristas aquí?

Rose asiente, sonriendo.

—Pero no de futbol. ¿Heidi no te dijo que ella era la capitana?

Ella sacude su cabeza lentamente, luciendo confundida.

—Oh, Dios. Eso suena horrible. —Frota su mejilla—. Por favor dime que tienes que pasar unas pruebas o algo.

Rose arruga su nariz, lo que asume significa que no.

—Agh. —Bella entierra su cabeza en sus manos, y me pregunto dónde se fue la chica mira-el-lado-bueno que acabo de ver hacer dos segundos—. Esto va a ser un desastre.

—Hey, siempre puedes decirle que te vas a unir a mi club de fotografía —ofrece Rose.

Bella alza una ceja hacia ella, mirando por entre sus manos.

—¿Tienes un club de fotografía?

Rose sonríe.

—Por lo que ella sabe. Odio ser porrista también. En realidad, cualquier tipo de gimnasia. Una vez al mes, saco fotos por ahí a cosas aleatorias y se las muestro al final de cada mes. Incluso colocaron una foto que saqué en el anuario el año pasado.

Emmett se ríe y besa la frente de Rose.

—Nena, estás loca.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Ríe Bella, dejando caer sus manos a su regazo—. Tomaré _tantas_ fotos como quieras, solo no me dejes cerca de eso.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Soy anti-porristas. Es, como, el primer paso al fascismo. —Se ríen juntas, y estoy a punto de gritarle a Rose por robarme a mi Brightside—. No, bromeo. Pero tenemos que irnos, antes que mi papá se dé cuenta que no volví.

—Oh, okay, fue bueno conocerte. —Bella saluda mientras Rose y Emmett se van, no tan rápido para mi gusto. Entonces Brightside suspira, mirándome por entre sus pestañas—. ¿Quieres otro trago?

No creo que vaya a tener tiempo suficiente con esta chica, así que asiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **17 de Marzo, 2012**

 **3:25 a.m.**

Hay dos cosas de la que estoy completamente seguro en mi estado de ebriedad: uno, esta fue una muy _mala_ idea. Dos, y bastante seguro, Heidi es una muy mala prima y horrible amiga, porque todavía no sé quién es, y no se ha presentado ante mí o Bella en toda la noche.

Además de eso, las cosas son bastante confusas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Bella tiembla y se inclina hacia mi por calor. Es casi la mejor cosa que me ha pasado.

Estamos de pie frente a mi puerta mientras yo lucho por recordar cuál llave es de mi casa, la de mi tía, del coche de mi madre, mi coche, y la puerta del garaje. Solo necesito una llave, pero igual sigo llevando todas.

Soy jodidamente estúpido.

Me encanta cómo me doy cuenta de esto ahora específicamente. Cuando estoy borracho, e intentando meter esta chica hermosa y casi (o igual) de intoxicada en mi cuarto así podemos emborracharnos más. Esto es lo que me tomó para darme cuenta lo idiota que soy.

Bella nota mi lucha, y estalla en risas ante mi obvio apuro.

—Shh —le digo, pero no lo digo en serio. Estoy enamorado de la risa de esta chica. Ya nadie se ríe, y ya estoy grabando la suya para ayudarme a dormir por la noche. Porque soy un raro—. Puede que mi madre esté en casa.

Finalmente encuentro la llave. Resuelta que estaba bien la primera vez; solo la había colocado al revés.

Porque soy así de tonto.

—Oh, no, Edward. —Bella se detiene en la entrada, palideciendo—. Em…no debería estar aquí.

—¿Qué? —Miro a mi alrededor, preguntándome de dónde vino eso—. ¿Se pasó tu hora de llegada o algo?

—Em… —Ríe, mirando a su alrededor antes de llevar su mirada hacia el suelo—. Sí. Quiero decir, obviamente. Pero no puedo faltarle el respeto a tu madre al entrar a su casa sin que lo sepa.

Miro a esta chica como si estuviera loca.

¿Lo dice en serio?

—Cállate. —Tomo su brazo y la llevo hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí—. Mi cuarto es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Ella se tambalea delante de mí, mirando alrededor de la casa que estoy agradecido que esté muy oscura como para ver. Probablemente es un desastre. Probablemente el fregadero esté lleno de platos y la mesa ratona esté llena de facturas sin pagar. Emmett probablemente trajo comida rápida e hizo un lio que Rose o yo tendremos que limpiar en la mañana, si alguno de los dos se despierta antes del mediodía. Asumiendo que Rose no esté en muchos problemas, como siempre la mete Emmett.

Sigo a Bella hacia mi habitación con pasos lentos y cuidadosos. No tengo miedo de ser atrapado, pero tengo miedo de tropezarme.

Estoy muy borracho. Mi visión es un poco borrosa, mis hombros se sienten un poco pesados, y mi cabeza duele un poco. No estoy pensando bien, y sé esto. Pero no quiero dejar que esta chica se vaya a su casa todavía.

Cierro la puerta de mi cuarto, y me quito las zapatillas mientras Brightside inmediatamente descubre mi colección y comienza a observar los CDs que se encuentran en un cesto al borde de mi cama.

—Wow, estos son muy viejos.

Me quito la chaqueta.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Jamás. —Muestra un álbum de _Manchester Orchestra_ —. Me gusta esta banda. ¿Podemos escucharla?

Asiento con la cabeza hacia el reproductor de CD antes de caminar hacia mi cajonera y sacar una bolsa de verdes y lanzarla a la cama. Encuentro mi encendedor mientras ella intenta hacer funcionar el equipo. Me arrastro por la cama para tomar mi pipa de la mesa de luz y la lleno mientras _I've Got Friends_ llena la habitación.

—¿Es muy fuerte? —pregunta ella. Se gira y noto que la camiseta de algodón que tiene puesta tiene un botón desabrochado que no tenía antes de irnos de la fiesta de Jake Black.

Hago observaciones como esta, pero no puedo pasar la clase de gimnasia sin tener un 6 porque siempre me olvido de llevar las zapatillas.

Soy un típico chico adolescente.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Súbelo.

Ella lo sube, y música sobre saber la verdad sobre la amistar ayuda a calmar mis nervios mientras ella se sube a mi lado en la cama.

Tomo una calada. Levanto el bol y la miro mientras el humo golpea la parte posterior de mi garganta.

Los ojos de Bella están bajos, y luce como si estuviera demasiado borracha como para pensar con claridad. El delineador de ojos debajo de su ojo izquierdo está un poco corrido, pero sigue luciendo hermosa con las sombras en su rostro. Su cabello marrón rojizo está un poco crispado, pero sigue luciendo suave y huele a vainillas y lavanda. Ni siquiera es vainilla barato, es más dulce pero no tan fuerte. Como vainilla francés.

Ella no necesita drogarse, pero es por eso que vinimos aquí. Al menos, es por qué ella quiere estar aquí. Yo solo no quiero despedirme aún.

Le paso la pipa, y ella tiene que apartar su cabello detrás de sus orejas antes de colocar sus labios sobre la boquilla. Enciendo el bol para ella, espero hasta que llene la base antes de levantar el metal del plástico.

Ella suelta el humo entre sus labios lentamente y silenciosamente, y me encuentro lamiendo los míos mientras la observo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Mentalmente me golpeo una vez que me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho.

Ella levanta la mirada hacia mí, sonriendo.

—Em…dieciséis. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a decirme que realmente tienes treinta?

Aclaro mi garganta, desviando mi mirada hacia las sábanas desordenadas rojas y blancas.

—No, tengo dieciséis. Solo tenía curiosidad.

Ella echa un vistazo alrededor de la habitación otra vez y se recuesta sobre sus codos, mordiéndose el labio mientras escanea el estante por encima de nuestras cabezas.

—¿Te gusta el béisbol?

Sacudo mi cabeza, haciéndome hacia atrás sobre mis codos para descansar a su lado.

—Mi papá jugaba. Me gusta mirar a veces, pero no puedo jugar.

Ella hace su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿No puedes?

Asiento, sin humor como para elaborar. Todo es un poco borroso, y no puedo dejar de mirar sus labios y mejillas, y olvido de lo que quiero hablar.

Noto mucho sobre Bella que antes no.

Ella tiene tres pecas en fila a lo largo de su mejilla que no había visto antes pero no puedo dejar de mirar ahora bajo la luz de mi cuarto.

No solo ella es la primera chica que he invitado a mi cuarto, sino que también es la primera chica que se sienta en mi cama y es todo en lo que puedo pensar.

No soy un amateur.

He besado chicas, y he hecho cosas…otras cosas con ellas. El sexo y las chicas no me ponen nervioso. Ella lo hace.

No quiero usar a Bella.

Quiero decir, sí. Pero no quiero devolverla.

Quiero besar a Bella. Quiero hacerle muchas cosas. Pero esta noche no es suficiente, y temo que si no la beso ahora puede que no lo haga otra vez.

Quizás es porque soy un idiota, o quizás es porque estoy borracho. Quizás es porque estoy drogado y tengo una mente de un adolescente típico. Quizás es porque los labios de Brightside están muy cerca como para pensar, pero parece que vale la pena arriesgarse cuando también la veo observando mis labios.

Cierro mis ojos y murmuro:

—A la mierda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **17 de Marzo, 2012**

 **Hora desconocida**

 _Cierro los ojos y susurro:_

— _A la mierda._

.

Abro mis ojos, y Bella se encuentra debajo de mí. Enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y respira por su nariz mientras me besa desenfrenadamente. Estoy tragando sus gemidos e intento mantenerme callado, pero _Manchester Orchestra_ sigue gritándome de fondo y como que también quiero gritar.

.

Cierro mis ojos y no puedo abrirlos lo suficientemente rápido. Su aliento me envuelve, y entierro las puntas de mis dedos en la suave piel por encima de sus jeans. Sus dientes se cierran alrededor de mi labio inferior, y empujo mis caderas contra las de ella.

.

—Más.

.

Abro mis ojos y ella está sobre mi regazo mientras sus dedos desabrochan mi camiseta. Intento ayudarla porque no lo está haciendo lo suficientemente rápido. Ella está riéndose, y es mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo. Besa la piel de mi pecho, y dejo de respirar.

.

Bella se quita su camiseta, y de repente me quedo sin aliento. Su sostén es violeta y tiene un moño negro en cada tira.

Es adorable. Le digo que ella es adorable.

Mordisqueo a lo largo de su pecho y ella comienza a jadear. Gruño y ella comienza a reírse.

.

Uñas pinchan la piel debajo de mi brazo, y enlazo mis dedos alrededor de sus jeans y bragas. Bella me dice que no la juzgue. Le digo que nunca lo haría.

.

Cierro mis ojos y no estoy seguro sobre nada de esto. Estoy viendo mi mundo a través de parpados pesados y mi corazón está latiendo fuerte en mi garganta. Estoy jodidamente sediento, pero creo que quiero más a Bella. Quiero escuchar los suspiros de esta chica por el resto de mi vida. Pero tengo dieciséis y quizás sentiré así con muchas chicas en mi vida.

Lo dudo.

.

Brighside me está apartando, e intento decirle que no había terminado. Ella se ríe y me dice que ella tampoco. Está luchando con deshacer mi cinturón, pero es gracioso para ella porque es Brightside. Ahora también me estoy riendo, y esto es como lo que imaginé que se siente estar en el paraíso. Riendo sin tener que intentarlo.

.

Las manos de Bella están sobre mí y ya no me estoy riendo. Ella besa la piel debajo de mi oreja, y cierro mis ojos porque esto va a acabar demasiado pronto y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.

.

Miro el lado bueno cuando nos giro y ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Ella me dice que vaya despacio, y le digo que no lo haría de ninguna otra forma.

.

Abro mis ojos, y no puedo levantar mi cabeza. Estoy borracho y esto se siente demasiado bueno como para ponerlo en palabras. No puedo empujar lo suficientemente fuerte y no puedo ir lo suficientemente profundo. Entierro mi nariz en el hermoso cabello de Brightside y beso su cuello. Ella me dice que me siento increíble y le digo que ella se siente mejor.

.

Cierro mis ojos, y la presión se acumula. No puedo mantener un ritmo constante porque estoy persiguiendo grandes alturas ahora. Los gemidos de Bella se vuelven más fuertes y difíciles de ocultar, y me estoy volviendo descuidado y estoy empujando más fuerte de lo que significa despacio.

.

Intento decirle a Bella antes que ocurra, porque por alguna razón se siente como que ella debería saberlo, pero me pierdo cuando levanto mi cabeza y ella lleva sus labios a los míos. Me olvido de todo lo que importa, y me entierro en ella mientras mi orgasmo me envuelve.

.

Giro, y no puedo abrir mis ojos lo suficiente como para ver a Brightside una última vez. Quiero mucho hacerlo, pero el sueño me sofoca y me cuelgo en la imagen de la última vez que la vi con su cabello desparramado sobre mi almohada y sus labios entreabiertos.

.

Encuentro su mano entre una montaña de mantas y espero que ella siga aquí cuando vuelva a abrir mis ojos. Digo su nombre, y la oscuridad me envuelve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **17 de Marzo, 2012**

 **9:30 a.m.**

Hay un momento antes de abrir mis ojos, antes de registrar el golpeteo interno y antes de recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, cuando todo lo que huelo es marihuana y vainilla. Mis oídos retumban, mi cabeza duele, mi estómago se siente sensible, y mis extremidades se sienten pesadas. No quiero despertarme, pero la alerta es involuntaria.

Lo primero que veo cuando abro mis ojos es la lluvia, pesada contra la ventana. Grandes gotas de lluvia se cuelan por la grieta de la ventana, y me bajo rápido de la cama para cerrarla antes que mi cuarto se moje.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, noto la parafernalia en mi mesa de luz, y entonces recuerdo que hubo una chica aquí anoche. En mi cuarto. En mi cama. Conmigo. _Debajo de mí._

Me giro y siento mi corazón caer.

Ella ya no está aquí. Mi cama está vacía. Mis mantas están amontonadas al final de mi cama, mis sábanas desordenadas. No Brightside.

Intento no sentirme decepcionado. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿por qué ella aún _estaría_ aquí?

Encuentro una toalla para tirar sobre el charco de agua debajo de mi ventana y me voy al baño del pasillo. Intento encontrar algo para curar el interminable martilleo en mi frente, pero todo lo que encuentro es una botella de aspirinas. Tomo cinco de ellas e intento controlar mi corazón acelerado, pero mi ansiedad se está fusionando conmigo. No puedo aferrarme a la realidad.

 _Esto tiene que ser cómo se siente la muerte._

—¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN PATRICIO! —El grito casi hace que se me salga el corazón, y tengo que sostenerme del lavabo del baño para no caerme. Rosalie se encuentra frente a mí, cubierta en verde y sonriendo. Está usando unas calzas a rayas verdes, zapatillas verdes, y un top verde con brillos. Su cabello…eso también está verde.

Aclaro mi garganta, casi deseando que se fuera porque realmente tengo que hacer pis.

—Rose, ¿siquiera eres irlandesa?

Se mueve sobre sus pies, y frunzo el ceño hacia la chica que mi hermano dice amar que huele como aerosol y cerveza, y ni siquiera son las diez de la mañana.

—No, amigo. —Sonríe y señala al tatuaje falso de un trébol de cuatro ojos en su mejilla—. Todos son irlandeses en el Día de San Patricio. ¿Vienes al desfile con nosotros?

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Hay un desfile?

Ella da otro paso en el baño y extiende su mano para tocar mi cuello. Inmediatamente me hago hacia atrás, entrecerrándole los ojos.

—Lo siento. —Baja su mano, observando mi cuello—. Em, ¿qué es eso?

—¿Qué? —Me enderezo, entrando en pánico naturalmente.

—En tu cuello. —Se inclina hasta que su nariz está prácticamente tocando mi cuello. Esta chica no tiene concepto de espacio personal—. ¡Oh, mi puto Dios, Edward!

Su grito me sobresalta, una vez más. Salto hacia atrás y me tomo del cuello, enfureciéndome ante su imprecisión con cada segundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito, alejándome de ella porque Rosalie es sin dudas la chica más extraña del mundo y quizás no confío en ella como para quebrarse y golpearme con mi propio cepillo de dientes un día.

Ella jadea, sus ojos se ensanchan como si hubiese encontrado un insecto.

—¡Y tu _espalda_! —Ensancha aún más sus ojos, mientras toca mi hombro. Siento un pequeño dolor, y comienzo a hacer entender de dónde viene su asombro. _La chica_ —. No jodas… ¡sedujiste a la chica nueva! —Sonríe.

—¡¿Qué él QUÉ?! —La voz de mi hermano llega de algún lugar de la casa, y siento que mis mejillas se enrojecen con vergüenza mientras Rosalie analiza la condición de mi piel.

Mierda.

Rose jadea, señala mi hombro.

—Edward, ¿te…?

Sacudo mi cabeza profusamente, sacándola del baño.

—No.

—Solo dime si fue ella.

Sigo sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—No. Vete.

—Edward, no le diré…

—No. —Cierro la puerta de un golpe ni bien la tengo en el pasillo, y mi migraña llega a su máximo. Debilitado ante el dolor en mi cabeza y la pesadez de mis extremidades, me deslizo hacia el suelo del baño y entierro mi cabeza en mis manos.

—¡ _Edward, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse_! —grita Rose desde el otro lado de la puerta, golpeando la madera sin parar—. ¡ _Yo tengo rollos de una noche con tu hermano todo el tiempo_!

No se me pasa la forma en que ella dice " _una noche_ ", y no puedo evitar hacer una mueca, porque estoy pensando en la sonrisa de Bella tan pronto como lo dice. Siento mis dientes clavarse en mi labio inferior y el fuego en mis mejillas se expanden hacia mis orejas mientras la vergüenza se transforma en furia.

Hay un pinchazo tras pinchazo de lamento llenando mi estómago, y viciosamente, pensamientos circulan por mi cabeza. La noche anterior vuelve a mí sigilosamente, imágenes reprimidas y momentos emocionantes.

La sonrisa de Brightside. Una risa. Otra sonrisa. Otra risa. _Demasiadas_ risas. Ella diciéndome que debería sonreír más. Yo diciéndole que ella también debería. Coqueteo. _Demasiado_ coqueteo. Tomando un shot de la mezcla de Jake Black y mirarla fruncir su nariz en disgusto. Mirándola cantar _Fans_ , y no ser capaz de contener mi propia risa. Intentando dar una excusa así no tenía que dejarla ir.

Juntando coraje para besarla. Jadeando por aire cuando ella me devolvió el beso. Enredando mis dedos entre mechones de cabello cuando intenté atraerla hacia mí. Viéndola sonreír cuando bajé mi cabeza para besar su espalda.

De repente, el oxigeno en la habitación es demasiado pesado como para respirar. La tensión en mi pecho es insoportable, y las consecuencias de mis decisiones vuelven a mí en la forma dolorosa de arrepentimiento.

Puedo escuchar sus gemidos, sus suspiros. Ni siquiera sé su apellido, pero sé cómo suena mientras se retuerce debajo de mí.

Me prohíbo pensar en más, no intento recordar. Ella no está aquí. Se fue sin que yo lo sepa, así que no se supone que me sienta así de mal porque se haya ido. Quizás ella piensa que tuve lo que quería, que no quiero nada más que ver con ella. Quizás solo tuvo que irse a casa. Quizás estaba asqueada consigo misma, o quizás conmigo.

Tomo unos puñados de mi cabello cuando me pregunto si ella me sonreirá cuando me vuelva a ver, porque yo no lo sé.

Lo que no sé sobre ella, y anoche, y mañana: todo me está matando. Creo que perdí a Nuevos Comienzos, pero _no lo sé_. No siquiera sé su maldito número de teléfono.

Cubro mi boca con mi mano y cierro los ojos, la luz de repente duele, demasiado brillante.

—Mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **17 de Marzo, 2012**

 **11:46 a.m.**

Mi mamá llega a casa del trabajo con una mirada exhausta en su rostro y un pack de treinta bajo su brazo. La mujer que salva vidas arruina la suya con abuso de hígado, y yo no voy a pasar mi sábado esperando a que se emborrachara y me gritara.

Me pongo una camiseta verde y los mismo jeans de anoche, y voy con Emmett y Rose al desfile.

Comparto un porro con Rose mientras Emmett se concentra en conducir, porque, ya sabes, conductor designado y eso. Rose nos hace escuchar a _the Naked and Famous_ , la cual es pegadiza pero algo muy afeminado. Pone _Young Blood_ y largamos el humo por las ventanas del Ford Crown Vic de Emmett.

Una canción sobre una chica inolvidable a la que vale la pena escribirle canciones comienza a sonar cuando llegamos al desfile en la plaza del pueblo. Emmett tiene que estacionar hacia el final de la calle, pero está bien porque prefiero caminar que estar cerca de una multitud de idiotas gritando.

La gente se mueve a mi alrededor mientras camino por la usualmente-vacía calle detrás de Emmett y Rose, charlando y gritando, vestidos como duendes y mascullando como borrachos idiotas. Todos lucen felices, porque son un desastre o demasiados jóvenes como para entender que el Día de San Patricio es una fiesta estúpida.

Hay música country por todos lados, así que tomo mi iPod de mi bolsillo trasero y busco entre las listas de reproducción. Me detengo en medio paso cuando veo algo nuevo, algo inesperado.

 _"Los temas favoritos de B. Swan. 314-484-7878."_

Está llena de la mejor música.

No puedo dejar de sonreír después de eso. No cuando una chica borracha me choca y derrama su bebida en mis zapatillas. No cuando Jake Black jala mis auriculares de mis oídos y grita tan fuerte que duele. No cuando Emmett dice que mi cuello se parece a una chita.

No cuando hecho un vistazo al otro lado del desfile, y veo a Bella Swan observándome.

Ella luce cansada y con resaca. Luce hermosa, pero no parece enojada. Ni de cerca. Ojos cálidos marrones están sobre los míos. Mejillas teñidas de rosa por el frío, su cabello está volando con el viento. El tipo a su lado sacude su hombro, y recuerdo que me contó que tiene un hermano.

Antes de mirarlo a él, ella levanta una mano, lentamente al principio, antes de lanzarla al aire y saludarme.

Como que es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado jamás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **19 de Marzo, 2012**

 **8:20 a.m.**

No odio mucho.

Odiar es una palabra fuerte, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón, odio la música country. Odio a los contrabandistas y los violadores, y Wi-Fi lento. Odio la cera del oído y Cds rayados. Odio los tipos a mi alrededor que dicen que no eligieron la vida criminal, que la vida criminal los eligió. Es estúpido: no son criminales, son ratones.

Realmente odio mi coche.

Estoy conduciendo por la carretera que nadie circula a menos que están de humor para romper las leyes y la velocidad, pero voy por ella porque no puedo pasar mi estúpido coche a más de treinta. Es una camioneta naranja oxidada, y es mi peor puta pesadilla.

Hoy, mi coche decide que me odia también.

Comienza cuando tengo que presionar más al acelerador para poder subir esta cosa por la estúpida colina que tengo que pasar para llegar a la carretera B. Puedo sentir a esta perra temblar bajo mis manos, como si estuviera lista para explotar o algo. Presiono más y más fuerte, pero entonces comienza a quejarse. Así que finalmente suelto un poco el acelerador, y entonces este muere.

Todo se apaga. El coche deja de moverse. No hay ninguna advertencia: simplemente se rinde.

Giro la llave de encendido.

Nada. Ni siquiera un sonido.

Odio mi vida.

—No —digo, porque no puedo creer esta mierda—. No. ¿Me estás jodiendo?

Esta es mi peor puta pesadilla.

Estoy estancado en una carretera en un pueblo al que nadie viene a menos que no tengan intención de irse, en un coche que no ha tenido calefacción desde los 90s. No tengo mi celular o un puto abrigo porque soy el idiota que lleva una sudadera al colegio porque es muy vago como para chequear el tiempo antes.

—¡ _Mierda_! —grito contra el volante, porque gritar parece ayudar con todo.

Soy una causa perdida.

Giro la llave en el encendido otra vez, porque eso funcionó tan bien la primera vez. Lo hago otra vez, y otra vez. Finalmente, simplemente salgo del coche e intento ver qué pasa con el motor. Levanto el capó, y tengo que sostenerlo hacia arriba porque m coche es tan viejo y no hay nada con qué sostenerlo.

Bajo mi mirada hacia el motor, y palidezco.

Es exactamente lo que imagino que debe lucir la ciencia de cohetes.

Estoy tocando una manguera que luce un poco húmeda y estoy intentando encontrar qué hace y dónde va, y es entonces cuando escucho la puerta de un coche cerrarse con fuerza detrás de mí. No me molesto en girar, porque estoy meditando sobre lo complejos que son los motores de coches y pienso que no hay forma que vaya a encontrar una solución.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Es el mejor tipo de voz, y hace que mi corazón casi salga de mis costillas.

Comienzo a levantar mi cabeza, pero esta choca contra el capó, y siento mi cerebro quebrarse. Mi cabeza palpita, y gruño fuertemente. Duele como la mierda.

Froto la zona que me golpeé para aliviar el dolor y cierro mis ojos e intento quitarle importancia al dolor y la humillación que siento.

Me odio a mi mismo.

—Oh, mierda. —Escucho sisear a Brightside, y siento unos cálidos dedos desplazarse sobre los míos—. Ay. Eso se vio feo, amigo. ¿Estás bien? Por favor no te me mueras.

—No. —Abro mis ojos y levanto la vista hacia la chica de ojos almendrados de la cual no puedo dejar de pensar. Bajo mis manos a mis costados y suelto el capó, porque me debilito con solo ver a esta chica.

El capó ni siquiera se cierra. Concuerda.

Sacudo mi cabeza cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho.

—Quiero decir, estoy bien. No me estoy muriendo.

No puedo creer que ella esté aquí, como justo frente a mí. Quizás me golpeé la cabeza demasiado fuerte.

Bella está vestida con una sudadera parecida a la mía, pero esta chica no está usando pantalones. Viste una falda que parece suelta, pero demasiado corta, y un par de chatitas negras. Su cabello marrón con tonos rojizos está suelto y en ondas, echado a un lado sobre su hombro y cayendo a un lado de su capucha.

Ella luce como si acabara de despertarse, y ya se encuentra hermosa como siempre.

Después de un momento observándome, asiente cuidadosamente, con ojos escépticos.

—Em, entonces, ¿qué la pasa a tu coche? ¿Necesitas una segunda opinión? No soy experta, pero parece que tienes aceite por todo el motor.

Por supuesto que ella sabe. Ciencia de cohetes debe ser simple para esta chica.

—Em… —Aparto mis ojos de los suyos y vuelvo mi mirada hacia el coche—. No lo sé, honestamente. Yo…espera, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

Ella frunce el ceño, y deseo no haber dicho nada. Odio cuando esta chica frunce el ceño.

—Eh, me dormí. Lo sé, ¿viste? Comienzo genial. —Se asoma por encima del motor, examinando la manguera que estaba tocando antes—. Oh, oh. ¿Ves esto aquí? —Me inclino para ver dónde está señalando—. Esto es un conector, y se supone que debe estar dentro de tu motor, no saliendo así.

—Eh… —digo estúpidamente—. Okay.

Me pregunto si sus piernas están frías en esa falda. Pienso en calentarlas.

 _Oh, por Dios, cállate._

Soy uno con mis partes.

Ella frunce sus labios y asiente.

—Definitivamente vas a tener que ser remolcado. Este es un daño grande. Deberías dejar que mi padre eche un vistazo a esto. Él solía ser mecánico, sabe sobre estos coches.

No paso por alto la forma en que dice _estos_ coches. _Estos_ , queriendo decir, viejos como la mierda.

—No lo sé. —Hago una mueca, porque el pensar en conocer al padre de esta chica bajo estas circunstancias daba miedo. ¿Cómo me iba a presentar ella? ¿Como un extraño que ella vio en la carretera, o el chico con el que pasó la noche el viernes pasado?—. Eh…

—Está bien, puedes viajar conmigo al colegio. —Ella ya ha sacado su teléfono—. Mi padre tiene cadena de remolque, él puede llevar el coche devuelta a tu casa y echarle un vistazo.

Me remuevo en mi lugar, porque estoy incomodo y soy el chico más raro del mundo.

—Bella, no quiero hacer que llegues tarde al colegio.

—Tranquilo, todavía podemos llegar al primer periodo. —Ella comienza a hablar por teléfono entonces, rechazando mis protestas. Después de hablar rápidamente con su padre, cierra el teléfono y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su sudadera—. Charlie está de camino. Dijo que está en la carretera, así que no contengas la respiración.

Contengo mi respiración de todas formas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **19 de Marzo, 2012**

 **4:10 p.m.**

Bella Swan es la chica más inteligente que he conocido, pero su padre es quizás el hombre más brillante con que he tenido el privilegio de interactuar. El tipo conoce cada parte de cada modelo de coche. Sabe cómo reconstruir un motor prácticamente de la nada y puede instalar uno en tu coche destartalado en menos de una semana. También es una página de Wikipedia andante.

Y ni siquiera es mecánico, es el jefe de la maldita policía.

Charlie Swan tiene fácilmente un intimidante metro ochenta de altura. Su cabello marrón oscuro es largo y está echado hacia atrás en una trenza detrás de su cabeza, y su voz masculina es bastante profunda. Él tiene varios tatuajes en sus brazos, y uno de los anillos de bodas de titanio más grandes que he visto en mi vida. Tiene una barba que es de doce centímetros de largo, y ojos iguales a los de su hija.

Si no fuera por este genio, puede que nunca haya conocido a Brightside. Debería besar el suelo por el que camina, pero decido besar su trasero en cambio.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? —pregunto, mientras le doy las llaves de mi máquina de la muerte—. Es mucho trabajo.

Mi coche, por falta de mejor adjetivo, está _jodido_.

Charlie va a cambiar un motor que normalmente cuesta más de dos mil dólares arreglar, y va a hacerlo por menos de quinientos.

—No te preocupes. —Charlie mueve su mano quitándole importancia después que ha inhalado uno de sus cigarrillos—. No hay problema.

—Papá usualmente toma coches rotos del deshuesadero para poder trabajar en ellos —me informa Bella mientras mastica una pajita—. Si no estuviera trabajando con el tuyo, estaría reconstruyendo uno por su cuenta.

Estamos de pie en el garaje de la residencia Swan, bajo una luz demasiado brillante que normalmente me molestaría. Charlie está sentado sobre el capó de mi coche mientras busca chatarrerías en su teléfono. Mi persona favorita en el mundo está a mi lado, tomando Coca-Cola fuertemente, mientras comenta sobre el diagnostico de su padre y evita hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Está bien. Quiero decir, estamos frente a su padre. Sería raro si ella me mirara. ¿No? No es como si ella me odiara o algo, sino no me hubiera ayudado en primer lugar.

—Oh, mierda, ¡mira la hora! —Bella señala su teléfono, y frunzo el ceño mientras ella se inclina hacia su padre—. ¡Son las cuatro y _veinte_!

Charlie se ríe de su hija, y ambos comparten una mirada incrédula. Brightside sonríe, y Charlie sacude su cabeza hacia su hija.

—No eres adorable, Bella. Lleva a tu amigo a casa, y no hables así a mi alrededor.

—¿Y qué si Edward quiere quedarse a cenar? —pregunta ella, llevando su rostro muy cerca al de él—. Mamá va a traer pollo. ¿Y si ese es su favorito, papá? Papá. Papá, ¿y si él quiere un ala? ¿Y si quiero que…?

Charlie alza una mano para detenerla.

—No me importa lo que hagas. Solo déjame solo.

Brightside luce triunfante. Envuelve su mano debajo de mi brazo para tomar mi mano y me jala hacia la puerta, afuera del garaje.

—No tienes que quedarte si no quieres. —Me mira mientras cruzamos su jardín—. Pero me gustaría que lo hagas.

No respondo, aunque quiero decirle que nunca me iré si ella me lo pide. Solo mantengo mi boca cerrada mientras la sigo hacia la casa. Me lleva hacia una cocina que huele como a pintura húmeda y está pintada de un color amarillo brillante como el sol con papel tapiz floreado debajo de los bordes de las medias paredes. Creo que iba a tener un ataque si no fuera porque lucía jodidamente bien.

Ella me dice que me sienta, y obedientemente me dejo caer sobre un taburete vacío.

Chasquea su lengua en su boca, y escucho sus pisadas sobre el suelo de linóleo.

—No pude conseguirte una Coca-Cola, pero apuesto que te gusta la soda, ¿no?

No respondo. Me muerdo el labio y miro hacia adelante, evitando su mirada.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclama—. ¿Realmente no tomas soda?

Finalmente la miro y sonrío. Ella se encuentra de pie frente al refrigerador, un pie hacia afuera, con su mano posada sobre su cadera.

—Me gusta algunas sodas. Sprite es buena.

—Agh. —Toca su estómago—. Me estás dando dolor de estómago con esa charla. ¿Qué tal té, chico country? —Camina hacia el gabinete para tomar un vaso—. ¿Te gusta el té dulce?

—Eh… —Asiento, sabiendo que ella no se va a rendir. Si hay una cosa que he aprendido sobre ella en las últimas horas, es que Brightside es una complace-personas. Hasta que todos estén cómodos y situados, _ella_ no puede estar cómoda y situada—. Sí.

Sirve un vaso de té sobre la mesa de la cocina para mí y sonríe como si estuviera complacida consigo misma.

—¿Está bueno?

Me río de ella, encontrando a esta chica tan rara y entretenida.

La mayoría de las chicas no harían esto. La mayoría de las chicas no tratarían al chico con el que se acababan de acostar como un invitado bienvenido en sus casas. No le ofrecerían un vaso de té, y fingirían que todo está bien. La mayoría de las chicas encontrarían esto incómodo, y probablemente no sonreirían ni la mitad de lo que ella hace.

Bella Swan no es como la mayoría de las chicas.

—Eh, sí.

Yo soy como la mayoría de las chicas.

Ella asiente cuidadosamente y camina hacia atrás hasta que está meciéndose contra la mesada de la cocina. Mete su labio inferior entre sus dientes y se mueve sobre sus talones por un momento.

—Em, quería pedirte perdón por no poder despedirme la otra mañana. Mi papá amenazó con poner una orden de captura a cualquiera que estuviera en la fiesta de Jake Black.

Suelto una carcajada, y bajo mi vista hacia mis zapatillas. Mis viejas Nike están llenas de lodo y rajándose en los bordes. Me siento tan fuera de lugar, mirando mis zapatillas gastadas en este piso tan limpio.

—Puse mi teléfono en tu iPod.

Mantuve mi vista en mi calzado sucio mientras asiento.

—Sí, lo sé.

—No lo usaste. —Levanto la vista finalmente, y veo la mirada sombría en el rostro de Brightside. Ella tiene su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas casi pálidas. Sacude su cabeza cuando me atrapa mirándola—. Quiero decir, no tenías que…

—Quise hacerlo —interrumpo, poniéndome de pie. No sé por qué estoy de pie, pero lo estoy—. En serio, intenté hacerlo, es solo que no tengo un teléfono.

Su boca se abre más amplio en comprensión.

—¡Oh! Oh. —Asiente, como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo—. Oh-kay.

Hay algunas cosas para las que soy muy estúpido para hacer. Ser inteligente es una de ellas.

No sé si Bella Swan era una virgen antes de conocerme, o si siquiera ha sido besada antes. No sé si se arrepiente de tener sexo conmigo, y no sé si simplemente finge ser mi amiga porque así de increíble es ella. No sé si nos cuidamos esa noche, o si Bella toma anticonceptivos y no ha dicho nada al respecto.

Estas cosas son importantes, y sé que necesito preguntárselo.

—Eh… —Lamo mis labios y suelto el aire frustradamente. Necesito hacer esto; solo dilo—. ¿Estás…?

—Tomo la pastilla —suelta. Levanto la mirada hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, confundido por su repentina declaración. ¿Soy tan trasparente?

—¿Pastilla? —pregunto, como el idiota que soy.

Ella tiene sus brazos cruzados, su rostro está algo sonrojado. Asiente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Eh, sí. Y no estoy exactamente enloqueciendo o algo, porque, ya sabe, yo, como que, acabo de tener mi periodo, y las chicas no son muy fértiles hasta después.

—Eh. —Froto mis ojos, intentando entender qué mierda está pasando ahora. Mi mente está dando vueltas, y estoy por tener un gran dolor de cabeza—. Así que, ¿estás…eh?

—En serio, te prometo que no tienes que preocuparte por enfermedades o algo tampoco. —Se enderece entonces, no necesitando la mesada para apoyarse ya—. Estoy limpia. Al cien por ciento. ¿Tú estás…limpio?

Ella lo dice todo tan rápido que me toma más de medio minutos procesarlo todo.

—Eh, estoy limpio. Lo juro, pero no me digas que no me preocupe. —Vuelvo a bajar mi vista al suelo—. Estaba preocupado por ti, me preguntaba si eso fue, eh…

—No era una virgen. —Como que se ríe, y levanto la vista—. Quiero decir, lo era. Pero no lo era la semana pasada.

Realmente no me siento mejor, pero solo un poco. Me siento enojado y agradecido al mismo tiempo, cosa que es un coctel de emociones que espero no tener otra vez. Mayormente, espero que quien sea que haya tomado su virginidad no la haya tratado como yo.

Esta chica me está volviendo en un chico bueno, y ella no tiene ni idea.

—Sí… —Es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Así que, supongo que realmente necesitas quién te lleve al colegio desde ahora, ¿eh? —Comienza a jalar del borde de esa jodida sudadera—. Estoy segura que a Emmett y Rose les gusta mantener sus pasajeros en mínimo.

No sé a dónde quiere llegar, pero como que me gusta en la dirección que está yendo.

—Podría, ya sabes, pasarte a buscar y eso. —Se encoge de hombros, levantando su mirada hacia mí a través de su flequillo.

Hay demasiado sobre el fin de semana pasado, y esta noche, y anoche, que no sé nada. No sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida o quién soy, e incluso no sé mucho sobre mi propia generación.

Soy simple. Aburrido. Y siempre me siento como si estuviera perdido.

No sé quién quiero ser cuando crezca, o incluso si realmente quiero ir a la universidad después del colegio porque mis notas son horribles y apesto en la vida. Álgebra me confunde, pero el sexo opuesto lo hace incluso peor. Realmente no sé cómo coquetear con una chica, y soy prácticamente el peor conversador del mundo.

Tengo un hermano, y él sabe todo sobre mí. Sabe sobre las tres chicas con las que me he acostado, y sabe que realmente no tengo ningún arrepentimiento. Excepto por una, quizás.

Ahora, no estoy seguro de si tengo algún arrepentimiento. Todos mis problemas parecen simples, como si la respuesta estuviera frente a mí.

Levanto mi mirada hacia Brightside, y sonrío como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

—Okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **16 de Abril, 2012**

 **3:32 p.m.**

—Sabes, no tienes que estar tan triste. —Bella está conduciendo por la carretera B con un paquete de gomitas en forma de gusanos entre sus piernas. Tiene un pedazo de dulce asomándose por sus labios que ha estado masticando por los últimos diez minutos, como si hubiera olvidado cómo comer como una persona normal.

Ella no es normal, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia para mí.

No entiendo cómo Brightside puede sonreír todo el tiempo, pero su luz es adictiva. Ella es tonta y ridícula, y a veces es jodidamente loca.

A veces llama a mi hermano en la mitad de la noche y hace que me alcance el teléfono. A veces ella solo habla, y yo solo escucho. A veces me confía con un pedazo de ella que otros no obtienen, como sus inseguridades y sus miedos.

Sé mucho sobre esta chica. Sé que su color favorito es verde, y escucha a _Mumford & Sons_ cuando quiere llorar. Su madre piensa que ella es Stevie Nicks, y su padre tiene que cubrir los tatuajes de sus brazos porque la gente piensa que es un motoquero en vez de policía.

Ella huele a lavanda y vainilla porque su madre solo compra jabón orgánico. Dice que los demás son malos para su piel sensible…razón por la cual ella solo usa detergente sin aroma.

A veces se sienta conmigo durante el almuerzo, pero la gente siempre está buscando su atención.

Bella Swan es como una droga para este pueblo. Ella vino y nos arruinó a todos. Nos robó el corazón con su sonrisa grande, y nos mató a todos con su risa. Ella es magnética y delicada, el rayo de luz que todos hemos estado esperando. Todos la quieren, la quieren a su lado, quieren robarla y jamás soltarla.

Sé que egoísta, pero qué _se pudran_ los demás.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba triste?

—Nadie _tiene_ que decírmelo. —Deja un gusano de goma sobre mi pierna. Es mitad azul, mitad amarillo—. Puedo sentirlo.

Esta hace mi día todos los días, así que quizás estoy un poco triste. Me devuelven mi coche mañana, y como que deseo que Charlie tenga otra excusa para quedárselo por más tiempo. Deseo que su padre policía-mecánico no fuera tan agradable, así podría enojarme con él por quitarme la razón para ver a Brightside todas las mañanas.

Bella incluso me llevó por el recorrido para entregar periódicos. Pusimos música fuerte y comíamos la mierda que ella llamaba desayuno: Galletas Little Debbie y jugos Sunny D. Incluso aunque probablemente tenga diabetes, valía la pena.

Así que sí, luzco triste y eso.

Siento que la estoy perdiendo. No solo pienso en besarla y esas cosas, sino que como que es mi nueva mejor amiga.

—No puedes sentir la tristeza de los demás —le digo.

Ella suspira por su nariz, echándome un vistazo por el rabillo de su ojo.

—Si se puede. Especialmente cuando es alguien que te importa. Prácticamente somos la misma persona, Edward.

—Suenas loca —miento.

—Si yo sueno loca, entonces tú también. Somos la misma persona. —Permanece callada por tres segundos—. Jake Black me habló hoy.

Levanto la vista de mi cuaderno y frunzo el ceño hacia la chica que siempre deja su comida en lugares extraños para que yo encuentre. Ayer, fue una barra dulce en mi bolso. Hoy, es el gusano de goma en mi pierna. Lanzo el gusano a mi boca y comienzo a masticar.

—¿Okay…?

—¿Estás dibujando? —pregunta en cambio, señalando mi cuaderno. Sus ojos se posan rápidamente entre la carretera y mi cuaderno—. Wow, ¿es eso un ángel?

Gruño, cerrando el cuaderno de un golpe.

—¿Dibujas ángeles? Son, como, _geniales_ , Edward —dice emocionadamente, sonriéndome—. ¡Muéstrame! Tienes talento, hermano. Quiero decir, en serio…eres un jodido artista. Deberías ver el trabajo de mi hermano. En Chicago, él solía hacer grafitis. Apuesto a que los dos podrían crear una obra de arte grandiosa juntos. No sé de arte, pero creo que eres estupendo.

Trato de no fruncir el ceño por la forma en que ella dice "hermano", porque esta es la misma chica con la que pienso en besar todo el tiempo. No quiero ser su hermano.

—¿Jake Black? —Cambio de tema, sin humor como para discutir mis "dones".

—Oh, claro. —Mete el resto de su caramelo en su boca y asiente—. Bueno, como sea, mientras que tú estabas ocupado dibujando jodidas perras con alas, Jake me detuvo en el almuerzo. Me pidió ir a la graduación con él.

—¿ _Qué_? —No quiero decirlo como lo hago. Suena más fuerte de lo que quiero. Más defensivo. Más celoso. Más quejoso—. ¿La graduación? —Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que sueno como una reina del drama, pero no me importa—. Quiero decir… ¿vas a ir?

Ella me echa un vistazo y frunce el ceño.

—Quiero decir… _por supuesto_. —Encoje sus hombros animadamente—. Sabes lo mucho que _amo_ la música country.

Empalidezco, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella.

—Bueno. —Se endereza, moviendo sus ojos de mí y hacia la carretera—. ¿Vas a llevar a alguien a la fiesta? —Ve que tengo una mirada furiosa, y vuelve sus ojos hacia el camino—. Quiero decir, sé que tiene que haber alguien en el colegio con la que valga la pena bailar. Vamos, chico del periódico. ¿Quién te gusta?

Suspiro, relajándome en mi asiento.

—¿Realmente quieres saber?

—Dime, Edward. —Me mira con una sonrisa—. Vamos, chico country. Dime. ¿Quién robó tu corazón?

—¿La verdad? —pregunto, incapaz de pensar en lo que estoy haciendo o siquiera en lo que voy a decir.

Mi corazón está acelerado, puedo sentirlo latir en mi garganta. Mis palmas están sudadas, y mis piernas temblando. No sé qué me está pasando, pero sé que quiero decirle a esta chica que tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto, y que no puedo quitar su jodida risa de mi cabeza. Quiero decirle que no quiero volver a sentir que la estoy perdiendo, porque ella es mi droga.

Bella me mira y asiente.

Tomo aire profundo.

—Tú. —Bajo mi vista hacia mis zapatillas, pero la levanto antes de continuar. _Ya madura_ —. Solo…quiero decir, me gustaría llevarte al baile de graduación. Si tuviera…no, no si tuviera…quiero decir… — _Estoy arruinando esto. Demasiado_ —. Odio la música country, pero probablemente la odiaría un poco menos si tú estuvieras allí conmigo.

Ni siquiera es una fracción de lo que quiero decir.

La vos de Emmett suena en mi cabeza: " _Solo di algo dulce. A las chicas les encanta. Dile lo que la hace diferente de las otras perras._ "

Bastante cerca.

La sonrisa de Bella es una que no he visto antes. Ella no es Brightside feliz por un momento, es Tímida. Su boca se abre, y sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rosa fuerte. Intenta luchar por no curvar sus labios, pero es inevitable.

Y quizás el hecho que la hice sonreír así es la razón por la cual luchar contra una también.

Después de un momento agonizante, ella muerde su labio y me mira. Ojos cálidos y marrones son amables abiertos, y por un momento me detengo a escuchar la música en la radio.

—¿No estás bromeando?

Sacudo mi cabeza, observándola con cuidado.

 _Por favor, no te alejes._

—Okay. —Su voz es más pequeña de lo normal, más femenina. Tímida, y dulce. Me mira otra vez, y ella está luchando contra una sonrisa que deseo que no tenga que hacerlo—. Así que… ¿vamos, como, a irrumpir la fiesta de graduación o algo entonces?

Pienso en ello por un momento, y me doy cuenta de lo ridículo que es parecer reacio sobre ir a la fiesta de graduación con Bella. Iría a un puto concierto de _Nickelback_ por esta chica. No hay mucho que no haría por ella.

Eso, y ¿qué mierda iba a hacer sino?

Asiento.

—Sí, supongo. Así que… ¿Vas a…?

Ella me mira y finge no tener idea de lo que hablo. Arquea sus cejas, frunce sus labios.

Ella es una maldita comediante.

—¿Voy a qué? —pregunta, tratando de no sonreír.

Gruño por mi nariz.

—¿Vas a ir al baile de graduación conmigo?

Bella me echa un vistazo, y luego hacia la carretera. Coloca una mano sobre su corazón y suelta una risa exasperada.

—Dios, Edward —jadea—. Pensé que nunca lo pedirías. Por supuesto que seré tu cita. Me encantaría.

Creo que la amo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **22 de Abril, 2012**

 **1:22 p.m.**

—No lo entiendo. —Emmett sacude su cabeza, riéndose para si mismo—. No te entiendo, amigo. Ya le has lado el P. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo haces?

Quiero decírselo. En serio. Pero no creo que lo vaya a entender.

—No lo sé. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es…es solo el principio. ¿Sabes?

—Amigo —Emmett suelta la brocha de su mano, alejándose del garaje—. No sabes una mierda sobre principios. Y si estás intentando enamorarla, es un punto muerto. Esa chica te mira como si estuviera enamorada. Estrellas en sus ojos y esa mierda.

Sonrío para mi mismo, sin saber realmente cómo contarle a Emmett sobre mi lógica.

Bella me pone nervioso. Inadvertidamente me hace cuestionarme a mi mismo, cuestionarme mis morales y mi conducta. Creo que hay algo bueno en las personas que nos hace inconscientemente querer hacer algo mejor.

Ser mejor.

Soy simple, aburrido.

Pero quizás puedo ser más.

—Yo, en cambio, creo que Edward está siendo inteligente. —Rosalie se encuentra sentada de piernas cruzadas en la acera a nuestros pies. Tiene un porro entre sus dedos llenos de pintura, y un par de lentes de sol azules sobre su nariz—. Él piensa que cometió un error.

Estamos en la casa de la señora Banner porque nos está pagando por pintar su garaje, solo que no se supone que Rosalie esté aquí. Definitivamente no se supone que debería tener un porro tampoco, pero mi hermano lleva a Rose a dónde quiera que vaya. Debería encontrarlo molesto, pero ahora mismo, creo que me agrada más Rosalie que mi propio hermano.

—Bella es una chica buena. Él no quiere arruinar lo que sea que tienen —sigue, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo porque tuvieron sexo no significa que deberían apresurarse. Él la va a besar cuando sea correcto.

Emmett estira sus brazos hacia su novia, con rostro incrédulo.

—¿Quién dijo algo de apresurar? Es besar. Él ya la foll…

—¡Tienen dieciséis, Emmett! —le grita ella—. Nosotros tuvimos dieciséis una vez.

—Como hace un día —murmuro.

—Estabas aterrado por besarme —Rosalie le dice a Emmett, apagando el porro con su pie—. Tus manos temblaban, idiota.

—Mis manos no temblaban. —Me mira con ojos bien abiertos para analizar mi reacción. Me ve observar su conversación y asiente hacia Rose, enderezando sus hombros defensivamente—. Estaba mostrándote mis dedos con espíritu.

Ella se ríe de él, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Te amo.

Emmett arquea una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Pensé que era un idiota?

Ella se pone de pie, para besar a Emmett en la mejilla.

—A veces, sí. Pero eres _mi_ idiota.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, girando hacia el garaje. Intento concentrarme en pintar, pero mi concentración siempre se vuelve hacia esta chica.

Sé que no es sano, pero quizás ella mejor para mí. Desde que comenzamos a hablar, mis notas de matemática fueron de C- a B-, y mi asistencia sigue siendo de un noventa porciento. No paso los viernes a domingos tomando, y realmente no pienso mucho en las cosas pequeñas como música country. Aún así, ella siempre está allí, en el fondo de mi mente.

Quiero besar a Bella, no, quiero hacer mucho más que besarla. ¿Quién no? Pero esto es más que besar. Es más grande que tomar coraje para mostrarle afecto; esta es la chica nueva que me llama en la mitad de la noche para hacerme reír. Esa es Nuevos Comienzos. Ella es inusual, tontamente feliz, adorable, y mucho más inocente de lo que piensan las personas.

Nunca he tenido problemas en tener lo que quiero. Nunca he tenido miedo de besar a una chica, no así; el tipo de miedo que te da palmas sudorosas, dedos con espíritu. Pero estoy _aterrado_ por besarla.

Soy simple, pero soy negativo.

Estoy oculto en la oscuridad.

Mi mente va a lugares espeluznantes a veces, y dudo de mí mismo muy seguido. No creo que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para ir a la universidad, y no creo que soy lo suficientemente bueno para esta chica, pero puedo intentar serlo. Estoy enamorándome de una chica que es amante de la luz.

Mi papá una vez me dijo que las cosas buenas vienen para aquellos que esperan, pero mejores cosas vienen para aquellos que son pacientes. Nunca realmente entendí la diferencia entre las dos.

Quizás la paciencia es diferente.

Quizás la paciencia es más lenta; toma tiempo entender algo, no solo esperar por ello. Quizás la paciencia es diligencia y precaución. Es _mejor_ que esperar. Es saber qué estás esperando, y saber lo que puedes perder.

—Dale tiempo, Edward. —Miro por encima de mi hombro para ver a Rose sonriéndome—. Sabrás cuándo, solo asegúrate de estar sobrio. Ella no se va a ningún lado.

Puedo hacer esto.

Puedo tener paciencia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **3 de Mayo, 2012**

 **10:10 a.m.**

Lógicamente, sé que hay razón para entrar en pánico…no realmente. Vi al hermano de Bella esta mañana, así que ella probablemente no se está muriendo o algo. Sé que si ella realmente estuviera enferma, hubiera enviado a Jasper para que me lo dijera, o quizás hubiera llamado al teléfono de Emmett.

Por otro lado, quizás no lo haría, porque no le gusta que las personas se preocupen por ella.

 _No tengo razón para entrar en pánico_ , pienso para mi mismo.

 _No tengo razón para preocuparme_ , pero siento que estoy muriendo por dentro.

Emmett y Rose me dijeron que me preocupaba por nada, pero Brightside no está aquí y mi nivel de ansiedad es alto. No la vi esta mañana cuando comenzaron las clases, pero supongo que ella estaba llegando tarde otra vez. Se queda dormida mucho, así que realmente no era sorpresa cuando ella no llegaba al colegio a tiempo.

Pero son las diez, acaba de sonar la segunda campana, y Bella todavía no ha pasado por su casillero. No esta aquí, siendo la tontamente feliz de las diez de la mañana.

Estoy entrando en pánico.

Imagino que así es cómo se sienten los drogadictos cuando sufren los efectos posteriores.

Mi mente está volviéndose loca con todos los posibles escenarios.

¿Y si está muerta?

¿Y si tuvo un accidente de camino al colegio?

¿Y si derramó su Sunny D y salió del camino, como hizo la última vez, y había un camión para comer su coche?

 _No es posible, Cullen_ , me digo. _Los camineros no pasan por la carretera B._

Mis pensamientos han estado así por toda la mañana. He sido capaz de contener mi ataque de pánico hasta ahora.

Porque incluso cuando ella llega tarde, ella siempre está en este estúpido casillero para las diez y diez.

Realmente desearía tener un puto teléfono. No es como si no ganara lo suficiente como para pagar la cuenta, solo estoy lleno de razones para _no_ hacer las cosas cuando debería hacerlas. Soy así de idiota. Sé que necesito un teléfono, pero nunca antes fui y compré uno. Quizás si tuviera uno, hubiera sabido antes que ella no iba a venir a clases.

 _Necesito saber dónde está._

Así que me dirigí en busca de Jasper.

.

 **10:18 a.m.**

No es difícil encontrar a su hermano. Se encuentra justo donde Bella dijo que estaría a esta hora del día.

Encuentro a Jasper Swan afuera, inclinado contra el lado este del edificio con un cigarrillo colgando de su boca y un teléfono en sus manos. Sus dedos se mueven rápidamente sobre su iPhone mientras escribe un mensaje a alguien, y no levanta la vista cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de mí. No parece notar que estoy allí, así que doy unos pasos hacia él.

—Bella no viene a clases hoy —dice sin levantar su vista del teléfono—. Lo siento, amigo.

Capitán obvio.

Me muevo.

—Sí, me di cuenta de eso. ¿Está enferma?

Se encoge de hombros, levantando la vista de su teléfono hacia mí.

—No lo sé. Ella estuvo en el baño toda la mañana así que no podría decirte.

No sé si debería sentirme aliviado, pero esto no ayuda a mi ansiedad en lo más mínimo. Acababa de hablar con Bella la noche anterior. Sonaba bien. No sonaba enferma o algo.

—Deberías ir —me dice—. Mándale un mensaje si quieres. Pregunta si está bien.

Eso no iba a ser suficiente.

Así que digo:

—¿Está en su casa ahora?

.

 **10:44 a.m.**

—Desearía que hubieras llamado. —Renée Swan tiene su pie entre la puerta mientras me habla—. Bella no se siente bien hoy. ¿No te mandó mensaje?

—No tengo teléfono. —Intento ver por encima de ella, hacia la casa—. ¿Qué quiere decir con que no se siente bien?

—Creo que solo es cosa de chicas. —Me sonríe, guiñándome un ojo—. Pero mi hija difícilmente me da la hora del día ya. No creo que necesite mi ayuda, supongo, así que puede que esté asumiendo cosas.

 _Me siento estúpido._

Ella se ríe esta risa sinfónica y suave.

Creo que Bella obtuvo su risa de su madre.

—Parece estar un poco mejor ahora. ¿Quieres subir y ver si va a ir al colegio hoy?

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella, preguntándome si intenta hacer que me maten.

—El Jefe no está en casa, amigo —dice, abriendo más la puerta para mí y dándome lugar para pasar—. ¿Faltaste a clase solo para ver que ella esté bien?

No sé cómo responder, así que solo me encojo de hombros mientras me lleva hacia las escaleras. Se detiene y señala hacia arriba.

—Primera puerta a la derecha. Probablemente esté cerrada, pero te darás cuenta cual es la suya.

Le agradezco y subo las escaleras de a dos escalones a la vez.

El pasillo está oscuro, pero puedo ver fácilmente cual habitación es la suya. En la puerta de su habitación, hay un boletín con notas pegadas y fotos por toda la hoja. Hay una de Brightisde cuando ella era una bebé, y una más con su hermano haciendo caras a la cámara.

Toco a la puerta tres veces, las primeras dos más suaves que la última. Ella grita que entre.

Abro la puerta y veo un cuarto color azul brillante. Noto a Brightside enterrada debajo de una pila de mantas rosas y violetas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. —Su voz sonaba ahogada, debajo de las mantas—. Deja de hacerme comer sopa de lechuga.

Mi ansiedad se esfuma en un instante.

Doy unos pasos hacia dentro hasta que estoy frente a su cama.

—Pero lo hice solo para ti, cariño. —Hago una pobre imitación de la voz de Renée e intento no reír.

Una pila de mantas vuela por el aire mientras Bella se sienta en la cama. Sus ojos, los cuales lucen cansados por dormir y tienen máscara corrida entre ellos, se abren en asombro. Su rostro contiene a la sonrisa más amplia e impresionante que he visto en ella.

—¡Edward!

—Buen día para ti también. —Río mientras ella quita las mantas de sus piernas y salta de la cama en un movimiento elegante. Lanza sus brazos a mi alrededor y choca su pecho contra el mío—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Suspira sobre mi hombro—. Ahora estoy bien.

—¿Segura? —Me aparto pero mantengo mis manos sobre sus suaves brazos—. Solo vine aquí para verte.

—No tenías que hacer eso. —Sigue portando esa sonrisa centelleante, sus ojos marrones brillando—. Podías haber llamado del colegio o algo.

 _Pero si estabas muriendo, me hubieses mentido._

No me arrepentía de nada.

—¿Te sientes…eh, mejor? —pregunto, sin saber cómo preguntar si necesita algo especialmente sabiendo que tiene "problema de chicas". Ya soy lo suficientemente raro, pero compraría tampones para esta chica—. ¿Necesitas…algo?

Ella sacude su cabeza, caminando hacia su vestidor.

—Ahora estoy bien, lo juro. Pensé que tenía un virus estomacal o algo, pero me siento mejor ahora. Bien. Creo que fue algo que mi madre cocinó.

—Sí —concuerdo, como el idiota que soy—. Sin ofender a Renée, pero… ¿qué mierda es sopa de lechuga? ¿Ella _intenta_ matarte?

Se ríe mientras rebusca en sus cajones algo que ponerse.

—De hecho, no es tan malo. He comido peor.

Se me hace difícil creer eso.

—Ya vuelvo —dice, desapareciendo por el pasillo con una pila de prendas sobre su brazo—. Quédate aquí.

 _Como si me fuera a ir a otro lado._

Me encuentro caminando hacia su vestidor y mirando sus fotos. Brightside tiene muchos amigos, lo cual no es para nada sorprendente. Probablemente hay unas quince fotos desplegadas alrededor del espejo de su vestidor. Una chica se repite en todas ellas, una chica pequeña con cabello oscuro que siempre parece hacerla reír.

—Esa es la novia de Jasper —dice Bella detrás de mí—. Ella es increíble.

Me giro y palidezco cuando la veo a unos milímetros de mí, su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mío.

—Lo siento. —Ríe ella, dando un paso hacia atrás. Veo que ya está completamente vestida en un par de jeans, unas chatitas, y una sudadera. Tiene su cabello recogido en una coleta, y el maquillaje corrido debajo de sus ojos ya no están. Puedo olfatear un olor a canela algo extraño, y creo que es la crema dental de Brightside. Miro a sus labios, y tengo que obligarme a apartar mi mirada.

 _Paciencia._

—Gracias por venir a verme… —Su voz cae a un susurro, sus ojos observando mi rostro—. No tenías que hacer eso. Nadie hubiera hecho eso por mí, Edward.

—Tenía que estar seguro —admito, mirando entre ella y el suelo. Finalmente, poso mis ojos en su rostro y me encojo de hombros—. No podía soportar no saber si estabas bien, Bella. Me estaba volviendo loco. Pensé que perdía mi mente sin ti. Se me ocurrieron un millón de escenarios diferentes y me odio a mi mismo por no tener teléfono. Voy a conseguir uno, lo juro. Pero creo que probablemente estaría aquí aún así si tuviera uno, porque Jasper ofreció en mandarte uno y pensé que eso era una mierda. Tenía que verte en persona solo para saber que estabas bien, incluso aunque sabía que no estabas muerta. Como que enloquecí el momento en que me di cuenta que no estabas en el colegio.

Suelto aire profundo.

Nunca supe que era capaz de decir tanto, tan rápido.

Sus ojos se suavizan, su boca cae abierta. Mete su labio inferior en su boca y asiente. Sus ojos se aguan un poco, y no estoy seguro, pero creo que está llorando.

—¿En serio? —Su voz se quiebra, y sonríe más brillante que el sol.

Quiero decirle que deberíamos irnos, pero me siento atrapado observándola sonreír. Me siento obligado a hacer algo, pero creo que deben ser mis hormonas enloqueciendo después de mi ataque de pánico.

Bella cierra la distancia que había creado hace un minuto atrás, y algo en mí explota. Es casi como si una carga se fuera.

De repente, mis brazos y piernas se sienten ligeros. Mi mente está en blanco, y todo lo que veo es marrón cálido antes que mis pies me lleven cerca de ella. No puedo sentir otra cosa en este momento hasta que cierro mis ojos, enredo mis dedos en su cabello detrás de su cuello, y empujo mis labios contra los de ella.

Me congelo.

 _Oh, mierda._

Me arrepiento de mi decisión por tres segundos, hasta que Brightside envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, empuja su pecho contra el mío, y profundiza el beso.

Me permito disfrutar este momento, cuando me encuentro saboreando crema dental sabor canela combinado con el sabor a vainilla de los labios de Bella.

Se siente como si un peso haya sido quitado de mi pecho.

Nada en esto es raro. Bella ni siquiera tiene que reír para hacerlo sentir mejor, solo me devuelve el beso como si lo quisiera. La cosa-mejor-que-bien que he estado esperado está envuelta a mi alrededor, y no tengo ninguna duda. Se me hace difícil creer que alguna vez la tenía.

Me descongelo, y le devuelvo el beso.

Es torpe.

Algo húmedo.

Demasiado húmedo.

Ella hace este gemido y envuelvo mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de su espalda. Chocamos nuestros dientes. Brightside ríe en mi boca. Yo hago lo mismo.

—Mmm. —Alguien carraspea detrás de nosotros, y me vuelvo a congelar.

Bella se ríe contra mis labios, y escucho a su madre hacerlo también. Ella se aleja, y miro hacia la puerta.

—Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo, pero quizás las personas que están enfermas no deberían estar intercambiando saliva, jovencita. Ve al colegio. Ahora.

Nunca me he sonrojado tanto antes.

—Sí, mamá.

No sé si hay algún momento correcto para besar a la chica de la que no podes dejar de pensar. Aunque Bella está algo enferma, y faltamos al colegio, y fuimos atrapados por su madre; como que vale la pena.

Vale la pena ser paciente.

Vale la pena entrar en pánico, y sentirse humillado por eso.

Vale la pena cada frase o momento incómodo.

Ella vale la pena.

Brightside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **4 de Mayo, 2012**

 **10:20 p.m.**

Es viernes en la noche, y ni siquiera estoy ebrio. Prácticamente me olvidé de la fiesta de Jake Black de esta noche cuando Bella vino hacia mi casillero esta mañana, me besó, y metió uno de sus dulces en mi bolsillo trasero para que encontrara después.

No sé cómo pasaba mis fines de semanas antes, pero no puedo imaginar que no sean así. No puedo imaginar un mundo dónde esto ya no exista para mí. No sé mucho sobre la dicha, pero imagino que es algo así:

Brightside y yo, solos. En mi casa. En mi cuarto. En mi cama. _Sobrios_.

Esto sigue siendo loco para mí, porque hace dos meses, si me decías que tendría una chica que me volvía loco en mi cama, besándola con locura, me hubiera reído en tu cara. Pero hace un mes, las chicas no eran más que voces lindas, y no veía mucho en la vida más allá de los límites de mi propia mente.

Vivía en un pueblo de mierda, lleno de música de mierda e incluso gente de mierda con la que no tenía intención de interactuar.

Y entonces esta chica con su sonrisa magnética preguntó si podía sentarse conmigo, y compartí auriculares con ella. La hice reír, y entonces me acosté con ella unas horas después. Días después, mi coche se rompió, y ella me condujo por todos lados por un mes, se volvió mi mejor amiga. Ayer me besó, y ahora estamos aquí…otra vez.

Brightside tiene una mano envuelta fuertemente en mi cabello, y la otra debajo de mi camiseta. Puedo sentir el suave pinche de sus uñas deslizándose contra mi espalda mientras intento concentrarme en besar a esta chica con locura.

Hemos estado aquí antes, pero esto es nuevo.

Esto es tan nuevo, y no puedo deducir los sentimientos que corrían por mí.

Esto es diferente. De la mejor forma.

Esta vez, sé su nombre; su nombre completo. Sé cuál son sus comidas preferidas, y qué la hace llorar. Sé lo suficiente sobre esta chica para que esto sea correcto.

Esto es correcto. Es mejor que bien.

Somos dos chicos que están saliéndose de control, y ni siquiera se siente el vértigo.

Estamos rasgando nuestras prendas y tocando nuestras pieles. Estamos respirando fuertemente entre besos y sigo olvidando por qué es mejor ser paciente. Los labios vainilla y canela de Brightside están sobre mí, y me hacen olvidar todo lo que importa.

Pero estoy borracho. Algo. Me he perdido en alguna parte entre piernas blancas y labios deleitables.

Eso, y Brightside no deja de decir cosas absurdas.

Como: —Quiero verte mientras lavas tu cabello.

Y: —Hueles a sol, chico. ¿Puedo usar tu jabón alguna vez?

Y: —¿Puedo lamer tu manzana de Adán? Luce tan bien. Solo una probada.

La última casi me hace caer sobre ella; estoy riéndome tanto que no puedo sostenerme. Ella me hace reír hasta que mis músculos están débiles mientras pasa sus dedos por mi cabello y tiembla con su propia risa.

—Lo digo en serio, Edward. Es majestuosa. Las chicas quieren besar con ganas este cuello.

A veces pienso que ella dice esta mierda solo para escuchar mi risa.

Ella enlaza sus dedos en mi cabello y bajo mi rostro de vuelta hacia ella. La beso lentamente esta vez, pero ella no quiero eso. Ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y me besa con fuerza. Gruño y ella ríe.

Estamos empujando caderas y lamiendo labios.

Estamos chocando nuestras narices y nuestros dientes porque somos unos adolecentes impacientes e insaciables.

Brightside me dice que la toque.

Es casi lo mejor que he hecho jamás.

Mis manos se deslizan por su camiseta y rozan por debajo de su sostén. Sus pechos se sienten increíbles; encajan perfectamente en mis manos. Pienso en las miles de cosas que podría hacer con sus grandes pechos que probablemente ella no encontraría sexy en absoluto.

—Edward. —Mi nombre sale como un gemido, un suave suspiro dejando sus labios hinchados a besos—. Más, por favor.

Sobre la suave música sonando de fondo, noto el sonido de un coche siendo cerrado con fuerza. Inmediatamente aparto mis manos, me siento y alejo de Bella.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella, inconsciente de mi crisis interna mientras se sienta para acomodar su sostén y camiseta.

Abro mi boca para decirle, pero es demasiado tarde. La puerta de entrada se abre, y escucho el ruido de llaves chocando contra la mesa ratona.

Nunca antes había tenido a una chica aquí. Quiero decir, no que mi madre sepa, de todas formas. Ella no sabe sobre Bella, y no sé cómo va a reaccionar a que Bella esté aquí porque raramente traigo personas aquí, punto. La única invitada que tenemos siempre es Rose, que viene y va como le plazca, y mi madre tiene poco respeto por ella.

No quiero que mi madre piense que Bella es una chica cualquiera con la que estaba pasando el rato en mi cuarto; quiero que piense de Bella como Brightside.

—Es mi mamá —le digo, intentando mantener mi tono bajo y casual.

Bella luce aterrada.

Emmett y Rose están en lo de Jake, y se suponía que mi madre iba a estar toda la noche trabajando.

—No temas. —Tomo mi mochila del suelo y la lanzo a la cama—. No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Ella no se enojara porque estás aquí, solo actúa normal.

Tomando aire profundo para tranquilizar sus nervios, Bella toma un libro de mi mochila y lo abre en una página cualquiera. Vuelvo a sentarme con ella y saco otro adorno; un cuaderno que había estado en mi mochila todo el año sin ninguna nota en él. Bella frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

—¿Y si no le agrado? —susurra, mirando entre la puerta y yo.

Quiero decirle que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse; que mi madre la amará.

Pero no sé si ella está sobria, o si le agradará Bella, o si incluso fingirá que lo hace aunque no sea así. No tengo idea de cómo saldrá porque la mujer que me trajo a este mundo es impredecible.

Ella ni siquiera toca antes de abrir la puerta; esta se abre antes de poder reasegurar a Bella.

—Hace quince grados afuera, ¿por qué tenemos el aire acondi-? —Se detiene al ver a Bella en mi cama.

Creo que quizás mi madre no se cree nuestra mentira al momento que me ve moviéndome incómodamente con un cuaderno obviamente no usado en mi regazo.

—Mamá, ella es Bella. —Aclaro mi garganta porque aparentemente hay un bicho en ella—. Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme.

Mamá mueve sus ojos de un lado a otro, de la chica sentada en mi cama a mí, varias veces antes de posar su vista en Bella. Su expresión es difícil de leer; no es disconforme pero claramente sorprendida.

Se aparta del marco de la puerta y camina hacia Bella con pasos firmes que me dicen que está sobria.

—Puedes llamarme Es —sonríe Mamá, y suelto el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

La sonrisa de Bella es genuina mientras baja de la cama en la que estábamos besándonos y estrecha su mano con la misma que estaba sobre mí hace unos momentos.

Mentalmente me palmeo el rostro.

—Es un placer conocerte, Es —dice Bella, palmeando el hombro de mi madre como si fueran viejas amigas—. Tienes un hogar increíble aquí, por cierto. Me gusta los relojes cucú. Y tu labial es hermoso.

Bella está hablando nerviosamente, pero no importa. No creo que haya visto antes a mi madre sonreír tan amplio.

—Gracias, Bella. El labial es de Walmart, y los relojes cucú eran de mi marido. —Mamá me mira, y su sonrisa no cae—. ¿Estudiando un viernes en la noche? —me pregunta con una ceja alzada—. Mantén esta puerta abierta. ¿Entendido?

Asiento.

Mamá sale del cuarto con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro, y Bella suelta el aliento en alivio cuando está segura que se ha ido.

—¿Crees que le caí bien?

La miro como si estuviera loca.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Ella muerde su labio y asiente.

—No me gusta cuando no le agrado a la gente. Y si no le agrado a tu madre…

—Bella, cállate. No he visto a mi madre sonreír así jamás. Te ama.

Ella no discute conmigo después de eso, pero si luce algo presumida.

No puedo evitar sonreír también.

Porque mi madre conoce a Bella, y estoy bastante seguro que se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Todos se enamoran profundamente de esta chica, pero aún así, ella elije pasar sus fines de semana conmigo. _Conmigo_.

Es como si ella llegó a mi vida estrictamente con el propósito de reconstruir mi mundo. Ella derribó mis muros, y me forzó a ver por qué es importante dejar entrar la luz.

Y quizás no soy el mismo.

Quizás soy diferente ahora.

Quizás esto es vivir.

Quizás es entender finalmente lo que tienes para perder, y no tomar ningún segundo por sentado, como hace Bella. No he vivido ningún segundo de aburrimiento desde que la conocí, al menos hasta que creí perderla.

Y todo es por esa jodida sonrisa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **11 de Mayo, 2012**

 **7:45 p.m.**

El bochornoso aire de primavera impregna el aroma dulce del césped húmedo, barbacoa, pasteles, y cerveza. Las dos únicas luces del estadio que nuestro colegio puede costear iluminan en campo, pero el sol solo comienza a ponerse. Un matiz naranja-amarillo se despliega a lo largo del horizonte, y observo el juego con ojos cubiertos de un par de lentes de sol azul oscuro.

Emmett se queja de que sus zapatillas están llenas de lodo, pero al entrenador Webber no le importa. Quiere terminar este juego, y probablemente está harto de la mierda de mi hermano porque juega al baseball como los niños de cinco años juegan Candyland.

Él dice:

—Esto no es justo.

Y: —Esto es una mierda.

Y: —¿Qué? No, eso no es fuera; es trampa.

Mi hermano es un idiota y un compañero de equipo horrible, pero puede jugar mejor que cualquiera en este pueblo. Esta es la única razón por la que no ha sido echado del equipo, porque estoy bastante seguro que ya ha roto todas las reglas.

Metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo de mi sudadera para tomar mi teléfono nuevo, pongo los ojos en blanco hacia Emmett mientras coloco el código de desbloqueo para chequear mis mensajes.

Rosalie dice que mi iPhone es "Lugar de Bella". Lo discutiría, pero esta cosa tiene el nombre de mi chica escrito por todos lados. La tarjeta de memoria ya está llena de canciones, la lista de contactos llena de números de casi todos los lugares de comida a veinte minutos de este pueblo, y hay una foto de los auriculares de Brightside en mi cama, colocados en forma de corazón, como mi fondo de pantalla.

Le dije que no quería un corazón en mi teléfono, pero ella dijo que lo superara porque la amaba, y no pude discutirlo.

—¿Dónde está Solcito? —grita Emmett por encima de la multitud sentada en las gradas detrás nuestro—. ¿Está comprando botas resistentes a la lluvia para la fiesta o algo?

—Vendrá aquí luego —le digo, dándole una mirada asesina a Jake Black cuando lo noto mirándome. Es el tipo de mirada que le dice: _metete en tus putos problemas_. Él se gira hacia el entrenador Webber, fingiendo que no estaba siendo metiche e intentando saber dónde se encontraba mi novia.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia Emmett.

—Debería llamar pronto.

Dándome la espalda, asiente y comienza a arañar el lodo de sus zapatillas usando una rama que encontró en el césped.

—Genial.

Alrededor del mediodía, la mamá de Bella la llevó afuera del pueblo para una cita con el médico. Ella no podía decirme de lo que se trataba porque no lo sabe ella misma. Aparentemente Renée está reaccionando exageradamente porque Bella se enfermó varias veces la semana pasada, pero Bella piensa que es la comida de aquí. Ha estado comiendo comida de Whole Foods Market desde que tenía seis, pero nosotros no tenemos tiendas de comida orgánica como en Chicago.

Pienso como su madre en esto; ella tiene que averiguar qué está pasando. Dudo que sea la comida porque Brightside come dulces como si fuera su dependencia. A menos que tenga diabetes, cosa…que es una posibilidad.

 _Oh, Dios._

Esta chica me vuelve loco de preocupación.

Es difícil que no me importe algo estos días cuando todo lo que puedo dar son el peor de los casos.

—Ella está bien. —Rosalie está sentada a mi lado con una bolsa de palomitas por la mitad en su mano.

La novia de mi hermano huele a marihuana y orquídeas, pero el olor es demasiado fuerte y áspero; como si se hubiera rociado en perfume. Llevando sus piernas para cruzarlas delante de ella, Rosalie esconde sus ojos detrás de un par de lentes de mi hermano y me sonríe. Levanta una mano para pellizcarme una mejilla y lleva la bolsa de palomitas a su pecho.

—Eres un tortolito que se preocupa demasiado, pequeño Eddie. —Ríe, jodidamente drogada—. Eres tan tierno cuando te preocupas, E.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, alejándome de ella.

—Déjame solo.

Rose frunce el ceño, acercándose antinaturalmente cerca de mí.

—No me puedes hacer esto por siempre, Edward. Voy a irme a la universidad, pronto, y no volverás a verme. Sé que me vas a extrañar, así que será mejor que me digas ahora que me quieres. Sé que me quieres. Vas a extrañarme, así que deja de fingir que no te importa.

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella, alejándome tanto como puedo de ella. Abro mi boca, entrecerrando mis ojos hacia ella en broma.

—¿Conoces la universidad?

Ella pellizca mi brazo.

—Idiota.

Me río de todas formas, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro y dejando un beso en su cabello.

—Si te quiero. Pero será mejor que vuelvas a visitarme, o te mataré.

Ella sonría satisfechamente, moviéndose sobre el banco así se ubica dónde estaba originalmente.

—Quizás.

Rose y Emmett aplicaron en todos lados; están determinados a ir a la universidad juntos. Milagrosamente, a ambos le otorgaron media beca para la Universidad de Arizona. Mientras que no estaban muy impresionados con las notas de Emmett, deben haber estado contentos por sus estadísticas en baseball. En cuanto a Rosalie, estoy bastante seguro que ella se añadió como fundadora de su club de fotografías de mentira en la aplicación y añadió algunas fotos no-tan-falsas como su talento escondido. Ella iba a ir a la Escuela de Arte para tener el titulo de Arte de Estudio o algo así.

Aunque Rosalie tiene razón, estoy algo triste; estoy algo feliz por ellos.

Se merecen irse.

Mi teléfono vibra en mis manos, y bajo la vista para verlo encenderse con el número de mi chica.

—Ves. —Ríe Rose—. Está viva.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y contesto la llamada.

—Hey —digo, suspirando en alivio.

— _Hola_. —Su hermosa voz es extrañamente quieta—. _Puedo verte_.

Enderezo mis hombros, llevando mi vista alrededor del campo.

—¿En serio?

— _Estoy detrás de los bancos, por el puesto de concesión_.

Llevo mis ojos hacia los bancos llenos y frunzo el ceño. Más de medio pueblo está aquí, y se me hace difícil encontrarla. Noto unos mechones rojizos, y suspiro en alivio cuando la veo.

Del otro lado del campo, Bella está de pie en la entrada al parque con sus dedos enlazados en los agujeros del alambrado. Vestida en un par de shorts de jean oscuro y una chaqueta mía que no sabía que me faltaba hasta ahora, tiene la capucha sobre su cabeza y su cabello rojizo estaba echado sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

Moviéndose, ella baja la cabeza para mirar sus pies. Pasa su sandalia violeta por el césped, dibujando un semicírculo alrededor de su otro pie. Sus labios estaban hacia abajo con un pequeño fruncimiento de cejas y sus ojos emiten una extraña seriedad.

— _He estado mejor_.

Puedo sentir un dolor inexplicable en mi garganta, como si hubiese recibido la peor noticia del mundo. Aclaro mi garganta contra la sensación punzante y me hago hacia delante para intentar verla mejor.

—¿Por qué?

Escucho el sonido más suave de un llanto salir de sus labios, uno que intenta ocultar con su mano. Es corto y suprimido, pero es inevitable.

Puedo sentir mi corazón caer a mi estómago.

—¿Qué pasa? No llores, Brightside. —Es mi tonto intento de tratar de saber qué le pasa.

— _No me llames así_. —Solloza, secando sus ojos con la manda de su camiseta—. _¿Realmente luzco brillante ahora mismo, Edward?_

Trago el nudo en mi garganta y asiento. Sostengo su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios, y me deleito en ella. Eso es mejor.

—Para mí, luces hermosa.

Bella levanta una mano hacia sus ojos, y observo mientras seca sus lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrientes.

— _No me hagas sonreír ahora. No me lo merezco_.

No puedo soportarlo más.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Ella suelta un suspiro suave, levantando su cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos. Jake Black pasa, momentáneamente bloqueándola de mi vista, antes que mis ojos se posen sobre un marrón cálido otra vez.

— _¿Podemos ir a algún lado a hablar?_

Observo a la chica que me dio un comienzo, y comienzo a preguntarme si todo esto solo fue un sueño efímero.

Creo que lo sé.

Estoy bastante seguro que lo sé.

Está escrito en ella.

Es en la forma en que tiembla, y no quiere mirarme a los ojos. Es cómo me pide si podemos caminar en vez de decirme lo que pasa. Es la forma en que caen sus labios, los cuales raramente están fruncidos, y lo inconsolable que parece este momento. La sobriedad en sus palabras roba su elocuencia de forma que me deja saber qué está pasando antes que ella tenga oportunidad de decirme.

Por supuesto que lo sé.

Quizás mi mejor recuerdo también sea mi mejor error.

—Okay. —Trago el gran nudo que está formándose en mi garganta—. Sí.

Entonces la sigo.

* * *

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Subo otro o ya saben lo que se viene? Jajaja**

 **Besos :***


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **11 de Mayo, 2012**

 **11:00 p.m.**

Estamos recostados en mi patio trasero.

Mi mejor error es mirar a las estrellas con una mano en el césped y la otra frotando sobre la piel expuesta debajo de su camiseta. Lágrimas en forma de diamantes caen del borde de sus ojos, deslizándose por su sien y desapareciendo en su cabello.

Hay una amargura en mi estómago que pica mi lengua. No sé de dónde viene, solo que me debilita. Hay una tranquilidad en el aire que resulta del pánico controlado por la imperturbabilidad de Bella, y quizás esa es la única cosa que me mantiene cuerdo ahora mismo.

Mi mandíbula comienza a doler por la presión de mis dientes, y puedo sentir la amargura de lágrimas contenidas desplazándose por mis mejillas. Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno sin nubes y sintiendo el suave viento contra el vello de mi brazo, destrabo mi mandíbula y respiro por la boca.

Con un trébol de cuatro hojas entre su pulgar e índice y su mano izquierda frotando sobre el lugar donde crece la vida, Bella gira su cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarme y suelta el aliento por sus labios.

—Mi madre no quiere que lo haga, pero me dijo que es mi elección…no duele. Son solo unos minutos, y entonces es todo. Se acabó.

No me atrevo a mover o hablar. Esto duele jodidamente demasiado.

Bella siempre ha tomado anticonceptivos. La noche que nos conocimos, ella tomó por dos días perdidos: una por la mudanza desde Chicago, y otra por ese viernes. Después de tomar un trago de alcohol, Bella perdió el jueves, viernes, y sábado por el inodoro sin saberlo.

Y entonces hicimos una vida.

—Así de simple —dice Bella. A quién piensa que le habla, no tengo ni puta idea. Esta chica luce tan confundida y jodida como yo.

No comento, porque no tengo ni la menor idea de qué decir.

 _¿No te hagas un aborto?_

Ni de coña.

No importa lo que diga, de esto estoy seguro…No hay nada que pueda reclamar o salvar, nada que diga en este momento que retracte esto que está pasando.

Es irreversible.

Esto no tiene sentido, y tiene todo sentido.

No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre esto porque es la gran cagada. No elegí meterme en esto, y no puedo elegir salirme.

Ella tiene control de esta decisión, y creo que lo hace peor para ella misma cada vez que toca su estómago. Ni siquiera se da cuenta que lo está haciendo.

 _Esto_ es una vida que hicimos. Brightside y yo.

Así que, ¿por qué esto se siente lejos de un nuevo comienzo?

Lo sé.

—Sí —mi voz se quiebra, seca y agria.

Por supuesto que lo sé.

—Lo siento —dice ella.

Somos dos chicos locos e inadecuados. Brightside no puede tener un bebé. Es demasiado joven. Es demasiado dependiente e inmadura. No sabe nada sobre la vida dentro de ella, y tampoco yo.

—Lo siento mucho.

Hace esto porque es lo correcto.

Asiento, mirando hacia las estrellas intentando encontrar constelaciones con ojos empañados.

—Sí. Yo también.

Entonces, ¿por qué todo se siente jodidamente mal?

—Edward.

La vida es dura.

—Fue mi error.

La dicha no tiene fin, la luz no siempre tiene forma de brillar, e incluso los comienzos llegan a un final. Ella no tiene que decírmelo, lo sé. Puedo sentirlo.

—Edward. —Su voz se hermosa, suave, y tan invitante como la primera vez que la escuche. Solo que ahora, no quiero levantar la vista.

Esto no tiene que tener un "felices para siempre", tenemos dieciséis.

Muevo mi cuello y encuentro el trébol que estaba girando entre sus dedos hace unos momentos en mi hombro mientras mis ojos luchan por encontrarse con los suyos.

No necesito intentar por mucho tiempo porque Bella se envuelve a mi alrededor más rápido de lo que lo hizo la primera vez que pensé que iba a perderla. Ella entierra sus manos en mi cabello y presiona sus labios contra los míos.

—Bésame.

Su demanda no es ignorada, porque no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer. Ella está tomando todo lo que puede con toques y dando todo lo que puede con besos, no dándome tiempo para responder y ningún espacio para devolver. No puedo moverme, porque ella intenta perderse en mí cuando yo ya estoy perdido profundamente en mi cabeza.

 _No hay opción correcta; todas son malas._

—Por favor. —Lleva su mano al borde de su camiseta y se la quita.

Su sostén es violeta, con dos moños en él. No digo nada esta vez.

No digo nada en absoluto. No cuando ella se quita sus shorts y desliza su mano sobre la mía. No cuando siento sus lágrimas rodando por mi garganta cuando presiona besos a lo largo de mi cuello. No incluso cuando dice que lo siente nuevamente, y no puedo responder porque esto duele demasiado y se siente demasiado bien para ponerlo en palabras.

La siento moverse sobre mí mientras coloco mis manos en su cabello e intento salir de mi cabeza.

No estoy aquí, en el momento. Pero tampoco lo está ella.

Nuestros cuerpos responden naturalmente al toque del otro, pero nuestras mentes están en otro lugar en este momento.

Nada en esto es paciente, pero realmente no veo el valor en intentarlo.

Bella tampoco.

No nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, y no tomamos del otro tanto como lo hicimos la primera vez que cometimos este error.

Ella se desliza sobre mí, y ambos hacemos sonidos y movimientos involuntarios.

Es difícil.

Sucio, porque estamos acostados sobre el jodido césped.

Es loco, la peor y mejor cosa del mundo.

Es desesperado y rápido, desagradable y vergonzoso.

Sigo pensando en la nueva vida.

Sigo pensando en errores, y no saber cómo salir de esto.

—Edward. —Mi nombre es un llanto desesperado en sus labios.

El gemido de Bella me trae de vuelta.

Por un segundo, aparto todo de mi cabeza. No pienso en la vida y nuevos comienzos, errores e impotencia, o paciencia. Hay un momento de espacio en blanco, un trecho tranquilo que me permite solo sentir.

No es suficiente, pero es solo el lapso de concentración que necesito para dejarme ir.

La cabeza de Bella cae contra mi pecho y presto atención al vaivén de su espalda mientras ella respira irregularmente contra mí.

Finalmente observo su rostro, y es justo como lo imaginaba. Mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, ojos sin vida, labios apartados y fruncidos en desesperación irremediable.

Y nunca me he sentido tan inservible.

Así que le coloco las prendas y beso sus mejillas. Tomo su mano y la llevo hacia mi habitación. Bella poner un CD de Grouplove y escuchamos una canción feliz que realmente no es feliz. Nos acurrucamos en mi cama y quito césped y ramas de su cabello, y ella deja de llorar mientras nos quedamos dormidos. Su teléfono se mantiene en silencio, y yo también.

Quiero gritar.

¿Qué mierda hago ahora?

Bella actúa como si esto fuera simple. Las chicas se hacen abortos todo el tiempo.

Entonces, ¿por qué todo se siente como el final?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **12 de Mayo, 2012**

 **9:00 a.m.**

Mis ojos luchan contra la luz solar mientras se extiende por mi habitación. Moviéndose por las paredes blancas de mi cuarto, arrastrándose a lo largo de la alfombra azul hasta cubrir mi cuerpo, sofocándome con su calor. Cierro mis ojos y levanto un brazo para cubrir mi rostro.

No necesito girar mi cabeza para saber que la chica que lloró hasta dormirse ya no está en mi cama.

Una furia se desata en mi pecho, y me encuentro teniendo que tomar aire consciente y cuidadosamente para evitar contener todo el oxigeno en mis pulmones.

Siguiendo los fosfenos detrás de mis ojos y escuchando el sonido ahogado del ventilador de Emmett en el cuarto de al lado, me concentro en respirar y convencerme que no tengo razón para estar enojado.

 _Inhalo._

Fue su error.

 _Exhalo._

Pero no lo fue.

 _Inhalo._

 _Exhalo._

 _Inhalo._

No sé por qué ella se fue esta vez, pero me está atormentando. Los nudos se revuelven en mi estómago me dicen que vaya a buscarla, pero ¿y si ella no quiere que lo haga?

 _Exhalo…_

¿Y si ella quiere que me mantenga alejado de ella? Como si esto ya no fuera lo suficientemente duro, ella tiene que verme y saber que va a matar nuestro bebé.

 _Inhalo…_

Pero ¿y si ella cambió de parecer, y no quiere que yo lo sepa? ¿Y si hizo algo típico de Brightside y se fue a jugar como mártir?

 _Exhalo…_

¿Y si solo está haciendo esto porque piensa que es lo que yo quiero?

 _Inhalo…inhalo…inhalo…_

Mis pensamientos siguen así por los próximos quince minutos; un ciclo vicioso de preguntas hipotéticas prematuramente desconsolantes que llevan al pánico, que me hacen olvidar de cómo respirar.

Pienso en todas las cosas que debí haber dicho pero no hice.

Paso mis manos por mi cabello e intento repasar los eventos de anoche.

 _"Así de simple."_

Mi estómago se retuerce, vomito se asoma por mi garganta.

No. No es así de simple.

 _Tiene que haber algo más que esto._

Me levanto de un salto y encuentro mis zapatillas. Meto mis pies en las zapatillas ya atadas de treinta dólares de Walmart mientras busco una camiseta para usar. Tomo mis llaves del vestidor, el cual ahora consiste de dos; una para la casa y una para la máquina de la muerte.

Dejo la puerta de mi habitación abierta mientras me dirijo hacia la entrada con pasos largos, incapaz de llegar allí lo suficientemente rápido. Paso los embarazosos relojes cucú y las fotos de infancia que Bella tanto adora, paso la sala donde mi madre siempre duerme en el sofá con el televisor en silencio, y no me detengo hasta que salgo de la casa y el sol cegador me inunda.

Es sábado; el baile de graduación es esta noche.

Voy a buscarla.

Tengo que hacer algo.

No sé qué, pero tengo que hacer algo más que esto.

Llego a la camioneta y mis ojos se centran en un coche que se encuentra más adelante. Es un Impala marrón con el espejo izquierdo colgando y la ventana del conductor bajada. El chico adentro tiene su brazo colgado por la ventana con un cigarrillo en su mano.

Él me ve, y lo veo sentándose en anticipación mientras vuelve a colocar su adicción en su boca antes de dejarlo caer por la ventana.

Es el hermano de Brightside, y sin dudas está aquí para patear mi trasero.

Permanezco quieto mientras Jasper estaciona su coche horriblemente sobre mi césped, y la puerta del conductor se abre de golpe. Con mis pies aún pegados al suelo y mis defensas bajas, observo curiosamente mientras una cabeza de rulos rubios emerge del vehículo.

Con lentes caros de Chicago cubriendo sus ojos y un chicle asomándose por su sonrisa ilegible, Jasper entra a correr hacia mí y no se detiene hasta que me empuja contra la puerta de mi coche.

—¿Embarazaste a mi hermana, chico country? —Muevo mi cuello hacia él, solo para ver un puño volar hacia mí hasta que choca contra el costado de mi rostro.

Ni siquiera pienso en el dolor agudo en mi mandíbula o el sabor a oxido de sangre en mi boca causado por mis dientes al chocar contra la suave piel de la parte interior de mi mejilla con el impacto del golpe de Jasper. No, realmente me importa una mierda eso.

 _Él me dijo chico country._

—¿Lo hiciste, o no? —Aferra mi camiseta en sus manos y lo usa para alejarme del coche antes de empujarme nuevamente contra este.

Planto mis palmas contra el coche detrás de mí para balancearme.

—Vamos, princesa, pelea. Habla. Algo. No te quedes allí luciendo como una perra.

Se aparta para dar otro golpe, y noto a mi hermano corriendo detrás de él.

—¡Eh, eh! —Emmett levanta sus manos al aire, y Jasper deja otro golpe en mi hombro izquierdo.

Me enderezo mientras mi hermano lo embiste al suelo. Em se monta a horcajadas de Jasper, preparándose para atacar. Jasper intenta empujar a Emmett lejos de él, pero mi hermano tiene cien kilos de musculo y no se moverá en absoluto.

Mi hermano está luchando mis peleas.

—Emmett. —Doy un paso y lo tomo del brazo antes que pueda golpear a Jasper en el rostro—. Detente.

—¡Bájate, Shrek! —Jasper se arrastra hacia atrás, liberándose de la inminente muerte.

—Tócalo de nuevo, hijo de perra, te reto. —Emmett se hace hacia atrás sobre sus codos en el césped, mirando entre Jasper y yo—. ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

—El tonto aquí embarazó a mi hermana. —Jasper se agacha para tomar sus lentes de sol. Sus Ray-Ban están rotos. Me pregunto cuánto pagó por ellos—. Y ahora ella está en un tren a Chicago, probablemente pidiendo monedas para una puta botella de agua.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito.

—¿Qué él qué? —pregunta Emmett.

—Sí. —Asiente Jasper, poniéndose de pie—. Tomó el dinero para el aborto que tú —Me señala— le diste, y compró un pasaje a Chicago.

Frunzo el ceño hacia él.

—Yo no…

—¿Le diste dinero a Bella para que se haga un aborto? —Cierro los ojos ante la voz resonante detrás de mí.

—No, no le di. —Sacudo mi cabeza y abro mis ojos para mirar a Rosalie. Ella luce alicaída, decepcionada.

Su rostro se alivia y asiente. Se acerca y envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor, presionando su mejilla contra mi hombro.

—Lo siento, Edward —susurra—. No estás solo.

 _Bella lo está._

—Bueno, no tengo idea de cómo consiguió el pasaje entonces. —Jasper se encoje de hombros mientras Rose se aparta—. Eso es lo que Heidi me dijo que pasó, y…

Tomo aire a través de mis dientes.

 _La maldita de Heidi._

—Heidi —dice Rose.

—Heidi —digo entredientes.

—Heidi. —Jasper frunce sus labios, mirándome en disculpas.

Bella tomó el dinero de Heidi, su maldita prima que la deja ir a casa con quién sea a las tres de la mañana en un pueblo en el que nunca ha estado.

—¿Quién mierda es Heidi? —pregunta Emmett.

—Nuestra prima —responde Jasper, mirándome cautelosamente—. Perdón, no quise…

Levanto una mano para detenerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir que está yendo a Chicago? ¿Quién está en Chicago?

—Cuando no pude contactarme con ella, llamé a Heidi, y ella dijo que Bella tomó un tren, que le diste dinero… Como si mis padres iban a estar de acuerdo con esto. Estuvieron de acuerdo con que ella no respondiera el teléfono toda la noche porque estaba contigo, pero esto…

—Ella no recibió ninguna llamada —protesto, porque sé que Bella no tomó su teléfono en toda la noche.

Pienso en ella quitándose sus shorts en el césped, y me pregunto si quizás lo dejó caer.

—¿Quién está en Chicago? —repito.

—Mi novia —me dice Jasper, asintiendo—. Está yendo a ver a mi novia, Alice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **12 de Mayo, 2012**

 **2:08 p.m.**

Pánico.

Es algo en lo que soy bueno.

Quizás sea lo único en lo que soy bueno.

Ella me produce la peor ansiedad. Me vuelve loco porque está loca. Impredecible y abrumadora. Irracional y subestimada. Ingeniosa y traviesa. Un segundo es un libro abierto, y al siguiente está completamente cerrada.

Pero necesito a Bella como necesito al aire, sol, y música.

El golpeador está conduciendo por la interestatal este 90 con un cigarrillo nuevo colgando de sus labios y un par de lentes Ray-Ban arreglados con cinta colgando sobre sus ojos. Él tararea y tamborilea sus dedos sobre el volante al ritmo de una canción de Brandon Flowers en la radio sobre tener alma cuando no eres un soldado.

Este es el hermano de Brightside, y me está poniendo nervioso.

Pero como que me agrada.

Me está ayudando a buscar mi chica.

Él mintió a mi madre por mí, le dijo que iba a pasar el fin de semana con él después de la fiesta de graduación, y que probablemente estaría de vuelta para el lunes, así ella no se preocupaba cuando no esté en casa el domingo por la noche.

Probablemente no esté en casa para el lunes. Probablemente ni para el martes, pero Jasper y su sonrisa confianzuda fueron suficiente para que ella no me importe una mierda lo que haga este fin de semana.

—Tú y mi hermana, amigo. —Jasper da un golpecito al cigarrillo por la ventana. Los vientos de la autopista envían ceniza blanca y negra por el coche hasta que se ubican sobre mis hombros y se pegan a mi camiseta—. Eres el tipo más callado que he conocido, y no puedo hacer que ella se calle. ¿Cómo pasa eso?

Succiono la parte inferior de mi mejilla y hago una mueca ante el sabor a sangre al volverse a abrir mi corte.

No sé qué decir.

No sé cómo pasó.

Escuché una voz, vi un rostro, causé una sonrisa, y me enamoré. Las palabras no tienen mucho que ver con ello. Simplemente pasó.

—Tienes que sonreír un poco, chico —me dice, bajando la ventanilla un poco más—. Habla un poco. Vive un poco. Sé que la vida es dura y estás en un surco, pero no es el fin del mundo. Tienes pulmones, úsalos. Habla conmigo.

Aparto mi cabello del rostro, suspirando por mi nariz.

Sí, todavía necesito un corte.

—Lo sé —le digo, y lo digo en serio.

Mi papá una vez me dijo que las palabras son frágiles, especialmente cuando no estás seguro de lo que quieres decir. Dijo que a veces las acciones son más poderosas.

Cuando Bella me dijo que estaba embarazada, como que me quedé allí parado y observé mis pies. Las acciones parecían insignificantes. No podía lograr hacer nada poderoso. Así que solo la abracé, y esperé que fuera suficiente.

No lo fue.

Las acciones no son más poderosas; necesitamos palabras para hacer funcionar las cosas.

Podría haberle dicho que la amaba. Podría haberle dicho que estaré allí no importa lo que elija hacer. Podría haberle dicho que tenemos opciones y que nunca la juzgaré, porque mi chica Brightside le importa demasiado lo que piensan los demás.

A ella le importa demasiado lo que pienso. Quizás eso es amor. O algo así.

Todavía sigo luchando con saber lo que podría haber dicho, lo que debía haber dicho.

Así que le digo a Jasper lo que sé:

—Amo a Bella. Ella todavía no lo sabe, pero lo hago. Y creo que tengo miedo de decir algo que la haga salir corriendo, pero como que lo hice de todas formas sin intentarlo. La cagué…

Dejo de hablar, y miro por la ventana para ver los arboles borrosos pasar.

No podría decirte qué es lo que tienen estas personas, pero me mantienen honestos.

Aunque Jasper es justo como su hermana.

Sí, me pateó el trasero antes, pero ya lo superó.

Él es bueno, abierto, y compasivo.

—Sí —dice, como si no acabara de soltar un discurso—. Puedo ver eso. Sé que estás asustado, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Quiero decir… —Se ríe—. La vida es una jodida locura, y todos vamos a cagarla en algún punto. Estás pensando demasiado y diciendo muy poco. Mi hermana entiende. Está loca, pero sabe. No sé mucho sobre ti o tu familia, amigo, pero no estás solo. Incluso el Jefe se aseguró de eso cuando dejó a Bella pasar la noche en tu casa.

Gruño, odiándome aún más.

—Fantástico.

Se ríe nuevamente.

—No tengas miedo de hablar con las personas. Pide ayuda. Nadie espera que sepas todas las respuestas.

Observo a mi conductor, el artista, y sé que tiene razón.

—Sí —susurro.

—Vamos. Canta conmigo, Ed. —Sube el volumen de la radio y comienza a asentir su cabeza al ritmo de la canción—. _Yeah, you know you gotta help me out. Yeah, oh, don't you put me on the back burner._

Me río.

Joder, me río, y ni siquiera luce como si lo estuviera intentando.

Es casi como si Brightside estuviera en el coche conmigo.

Jasper me está llevando hacia Chicago, incluso cuando no hice nada para merecerlo.

Tengo un rostro arruinado, una novia embarazada que se encuentra en un tren a algún lado sin dinero, y tengo su teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero.

Mi ansiedad es alta, mi corazón late fuertemente contra mis costillas, y no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Pero tengo dieciséis años.

Necesito ayuda, y no estoy solo.

Voy a buscarla, y vamos a descifrar esto. Juntos.

No sé cómo todavía.

Y eso está bien.

.

.

.

 **4:56 p.m.**

—Hay una chica nueva en el pueblo. Yo la llamo Brightside. A Emmett le agrada, pero dice que ella huele a arboles. Yo creo que huele bien, como a lavanda…

Apesto en esto. Ni siquiera sé que intento hacer, pero Jasper parece pensar que esto me ayudará.

No lo sé.

Quizás sí.

—Como sea, creo que va a tener mi bebé.

Observo la lapida como si estuviera esperando que reaccionara.

A tres filas, Jasper se sienta en la tumba de Emily Lancaster, mordisqueando un burrito. Tiene su teléfono al oído, está hablando con su madre y asegurándose que estamos conduciendo con nuestros cinturones de seguridad puestos. Un poco de queso cae en su camiseta. Mueve su cuello para lamerlo.

Solo he pasado unas horas con él, pero he decidido que es una de las personas más raras que he conocido.

—Realmente no sé todavía. Ni siquiera sé si quiero eso. Tengo… —Chequeo mi reloj— doce horas para decidirlo.

Un pájaro vuela por encima y aterriza en un árbol cercano. Me encuentro mirándolo mientras se mueve hacia un arbusto.

—Eh…sí…no la conozco por mucho tiempo, pero creo que la amarías. Ella es la chica más genial del mundo. La vida no apesta mucho, ¿sabes? —Frunzo los labios—. Por supuesto que no lo sabes, estás muerto. La vida no puede ser peor que la muerte.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que esté listo para tener un hijo, ni si quiera sé si eso es lo que quiere Bella. Ni siquiera estaba listo para una relación tampoco, pero eso simplemente pasó.

Esto no me está ayudando.

Pero sigo de todas formas.

—Esto está jodido. Tenemos tres opciones, tenemos que hacer una elección, y aún así, todas apestan. No sé qué puedo hacer para que esto sea más fácil, pero voy a intentarlo. No quiero perder a Bella. No quiero perder lo que tenemos, o lo que podríamos tener.

Observo la lapida un momento más.

Asiento, convencido que ayudó.

—Buena charla, papá.

Siento mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, y muevo mi mano para tomarlo.

La razón número trescientos para estar agradecido por Bella Swan: ella me convenció de conseguir este jodido teléfono, y no sé qué haría sin él.

Miro la pantalla, y mi corazón se detiene por una milésima de segundo, antes de volver a un ritmo doble de lo que estaba antes.

No estoy entrando en pánico. Este es un tipo de ansiedad diferente.

Es un número desconocido.

Selecciono "responder" y llevo el teléfono a mi oído.

—¿Hola?

Por un momento, todo está tan silencioso que creo que colgaron. Y entonces puedo escuchar todo a la vez; un torrente de voces ahogadas, un llanto, alguien sorbiéndose la nariz, una risa, y, por último, un suspiro conocido.

— _Edward_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **12 de Mayo, 2012**

 **5:00 p.m.**

¿Qué haces cuando tu novia está llorando histéricamente al teléfono y no puedes hacer que se calme? ¿Qué haces cuando ella te dice que no puede hacerse un aborto, así que entró en pánico y se fue en el medio de la noche? ¿Qué haces cuando ella ruega que la aceptes de vuelta, incluso cuando nunca la dejaste ir en primer lugar?

La respuesta: —Lo sé. Estás bien. Estamos bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Y repetirla, porque ella no lo escuchará las primeras veces que lo dices.

Bella está ahogándose en sus propios sollozos, ahogándose en culpa y arrepentimiento. Estoy intentando de entender lo que intenta decirme, pero a veces sale cortado.

—Por favor, no me odies.

—Por favor, no me dejes.

—Por favor, no me dejes ir.

Decido no decirle que su hermano me pateó el trasero.

—No te odio. —Intento sonar fuerte, suave y calmado—. Nunca te podría odiar.

No puedes decir suficiente cuando alguien que te importa está mal. A veces simplemente tienes que dejarla llorar.

A veces solo tienes que decir lo que puedes, y esperar que ella escuche. Repetir lo que sabes hasta que finalmente lo entienda.

—Nunca te podría odiar.

—Nunca te dejaría.

—No puedo dejarte ir.

Intento hacer que Brightside encuentre su luz nuevamente al decir cosas como:

—Sé que no puedes hacerlo. No quiero que lo hagas.

Y: —Todo estará bien.

Y: —Encontraremos una manera, juntos.

Entonces: —Estoy de camino. Solo respira.

Eventualmente, los llantos de Bella se reducen a pequeños gemidos, sus sollozos se vuelven hipos, y sus ruegos se silencian.

Escucho el sonido de su respiración desacelerar y suavizarse.

— _Tengo miedo, Edward._

—Lo sé —le digo, porque lo sé.

Estoy aterrado. Los miedos de Bella eran y son míos también. No quiero que ella me odie, me deje, y que me deje ir.

Somos dos chicos sin idea de qué hacer, y estamos conteniéndonos el uno al otro.

Ella es mi mejor error, y soy el suyo. Ella no quiere que la hiera con mis silencios y ser incapaz de abrir mi corazón a ella. Ella no quiere que haga algo que luego me haga resentirla, y es por eso que se encuentra en un tren, llorando en el teléfono de un extraño.

Está corriendo lejos para evitar que le rompan el corazón, y yo corro tras ello.

Pero su llamada me recuerda de por qué no puedo sacarme esta chica de la cabeza. Ella sabe lo que mi corazón puede manejar, ella lo lleva en su mano. Y eso no incluye deshacerse de la vida que ella y yo creamos.

Somos dos chicos que no saben qué hacer, pero ambos sabemos qué no hacer.

Y, honestamente, con Bella, siento que podemos hallar la forma. Esta chica podría ayudarme a entender la ciencia de cohetes. Ella me ayudó a entender cómo funcionan los motores de coches.

Tengo fe.

Poniéndome de pie en mi lugar sobre el césped, donde estaba inclinándome contra la lapida de mi padre, mantengo el teléfono en mi oído y vuelvo al coche mientras Jasper acelera el motor unas cuantas veces.

—Solo respira, Bella. Espérame.

La escucho tomar aire profundo y exhalar.

— _Lo haré_.

* * *

 **¿No son un amor? Los amo, jaja. Ya vimos que no van a abortar, así que ahora comienza el viaje, veremos que deciden hacer y si Edward se comunica más con Bella, el tonti se queda callado y ella no sabe qué piensa! :(**

 **Respondo una pregunta que me hicieron en un review. Ya lo había explicado en el grupo de FB, y como nunca me lo habían preguntado aquí, pensé que se entendía:**

 ** _¿Por que Edward le dice "Brightside a Bella?_ Brightside significa Optimista, alguien que ve siempre el lado positivo a las cosas. Es obvio por qué se lo dice, ¿no? ;)**

 **Gracias a las que se toman su tiempo para dejar un review, me encantan leer sus reacciones jajaja**

 **Saludos.**

 **Pali**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **12 de Mayo, 2012**

 **Tiempo**

No tengo todas las respuestas.

Diablos, no tengo _ninguna_ respuesta.

Creo que mi promedio de calificación es suficiente para comprobar este hecho.

No sé mucho, pero sí sé que podías ir de mi casa en Pueblo Maldito, Washington a Chicago, Illinois en menos de dos días. Si el tiempo significa mucho para ti, puedes conducir estos dos mil kilómetros en un día, nueve horas, y cincuenta y dos minutos…de esto me di cuenta en una servilleta de Taco Bell.

Podes acelerar por la carretera, quebrar la jodida ley, y forzarte a estar despierto solo para conducir todo el camino.

O…podes tomarte tu tiempo.

Por supuesto, preferiría ir con lo otro, pero mi amigo artista no estaría de acuerdo.

—Llegaremos allí antes que ella —me informa Jasper mientras conducimos por la interestatal este 94—. Tenemos tiempo.

El tiempo vuela antes de ralentizarse. Echo un vistazo al reloj y son las cinco. Unos momentos después, son las siete. Horas después, siguen siendo las siete.

Hace cuarenta y ocho horas atrás, si me decías que iba a hacer un nuevo amigo, probablemente te hubiera golpeado en el rostro.

Hubiera dicho: —No necesito un amigo, necesito un puto milagro.

Hubiese estado equivocado.

Jasper hace conversación al preguntarme sobre mis pasatiempos, y mi música favorita. Él nunca profundiza al hacerme preguntas personales sobre mi madre, y no se pasa de la raya al cuestionar sobre la muerte de mi padre, pero casi me siento forzado a decirle de todos modos.

No sé mucho sobre amistades, pero creo que estas pueden florecer incluso en los lugares menos esperados.

Jasper es simple. Algo aburrido. Pero no. Es casi totalmente increíble.

Discutimos sobre baseball y compartimos nuestra emoción sobre ello. Hablamos sobre su hermana y su adicción a los dulces, e intento no reír cuando me dice lo feo que realmente es.

—Siempre ha sido un problema —me dice mientras conducimos por la ruta que no tengo idea de cómo navegar. El viento frío de Dakota del Norte se asoma por las ventanas del coche y llegan al cabello de mi cuello mientras aparto mi cabeza de Jasper y hacia la carretera.

—Bella solía tener subidones de azúcar en Chicago. Le robaba cambio a mi padre y se escabullía hacia la tienda más cercana así podía comprar. Mi madre se enteraba luego y la regañaba comentándole sobre OGM (Organismos Genéticamente Modificados) antes de hacerle tomar soda y agua para hacer que su cuerpo entre en homeostasis. Loco, ¿no?

Loco ni siquiera se acercaba a definirlo.

Él ríe.

—Sé que parece poco ortodoxo, pero es una de las cosas locas que las mamás hacen para demostrar que les importas, ¿sabes? Ella intentó lo mejor que pudo, pero seguimos cometiendo errores. Seguimos bebiendo y fumando y comiendo basura.

Tristemente, lo sé.

—Las madres están locas —concuerdo.

Jasper es un conversador agradable, pero tiene sus momentos. Así como Brightside, él se emociona por las cosas que lo apasionan. Animadamente, él habla con sus manos y expresiones faciales. Así como ella, cuenta una historia dentro de otra historia y eventualmente se distrae hasta el punto que simplemente se rinde.

Vuelve a su historia original unos minutos después.

Me cuenta sobre sus películas favoritas, y yo finjo saber de lo que habla.

Me cuenta sobre la chica que robó su corazón, y cómo estos meses sin ella han sido un infierno. Esta vez, lo entiendo.

Siento como si he estado en un infierno también, hasta que conocí a Brightside. Ella me hizo pasar un infierno una o dos veces, y quizás seguiré en él si no fuera por Jasper.

Él me informa que Alice y Bella han sido mejores amigas desde nacimiento y que está sorprendido que fueran capaces de mantenerse separadas hasta ahora.

—No me sorprende —dice mientras salimos de Dakota del Norte y entramos a Minnesota—. Alice siempre ha sido la manta de seguridad de Bella, de alguna forma. Cuando ella entraba en pánico o se metía en peleas, corría a resolver sus problemas. Ella se siente a salvo con Alice.

No se nos terminan los temas de los que hablar. Hacemos preguntas, hablamos sobre cosas triviales; sobre cosas que realmente no importan.

Y hablamos sobre cosas que sí.

Termino contándole a Jasper por qué mi padre fue enterrado tan lejos de mi ciudad, y él lo juzga. Solo escucha.

El tiempo vuela.

.

 **13 de mayo, 2012.**

 **4:45 a.m.**

— _Lo siento._

—Cuéntame sobre el tren —digo en cambio.

Estoy sentado en la cuneta afuera del Motel 6 con uno de los cigarrillos de Jasper entre mis dedos y mi iPhone colocado entre mi hombro y oído izquierdo. Jasper está dentro del cuarto de motel descansando mientras yo hablo con Bella. Él me dijo que yo también necesito dormir, pero no puedo.

Aparentemente, tampoco puede Brightside.

— _Está vacío, la mayor parte del tiempo. —La escucho suspirar—. Hay una mujer llamada Emily. Ella viene y me habla. Su esposo también está aquí. Él huele a Aqua Velva. Me compró una botella de chocolate Yoo-Hoo._

Gruño entre mis manos.

—No hables con nadie, nena.

— _Son inofensivos._

Estoy volviéndome jodidamente loco.

—Eso no lo sabes. —Mi voz se eleva junto con mi ansiedad—. Tienes dieciséis. Podrían secuestrarte.

— _Están en sus setentas, Edward. Emily me deja usar su teléfono._

Me siento mejor.

— _¿Cómo te estás llevando con Jasper?_

Todavía no le he dicho que su hermano pateó mi trasero.

—Bien —le digo con honestidad—. Tu hermano realmente le gusta el arte del grafiti. Jura que conoció a Banksy.

Ella ríe suavemente. Es el mejor sonido del mundo.

— _Está mintiendo._

Mis labios se curvan lo suficiente para formar una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso pensé.

Hay un momento de silencio pacifico entre nosotros cuando todo lo que escucho es el sonido constante de su respiración. No estamos hablando sobre estar asustados o no tener idea, y no estamos disculpándonos con el otro por errores que cometimos.

— _Edward…_

Lanzo mi cigarrillo a la calle, decidiendo en este momento no volver a fumar. Es asqueroso.

Entierro una mano en mi cabello, suspirando al teléfono.

—Estoy aquí.

El tiempo pasa lento.

— _Gracias._

No sé qué tipo de chica agradece al tipo que la embarazó, pero sé que no está agradecida por eso.

Acabamos de perdernos la fiesta, y definitivamente vamos a perdernos unos días de colegio por esto. Ella simplemente se subió a un tren con destino a Chicago, y yo estoy bien conduciendo mil trescientos de esos kilómetros que ella corrió solo para encontrarla allí. Diablos, conduciría las dos mil que hay.

—No me agradezcas —susurro, frotando mis manos sobre mis ojos—. Solo dime que no me dejaras otra vez.

Sé que no lo hará. Espero que no.

Hay un segundo de silencio, un suspiro, y un sollozo.

— _No lo haré. Lo prometo._

.

No me apuro hacia Chicago.

Hago lo que Jasper me dice que debería hacer y me tomo mi tiempo, porque he aprendido lo importante que es ser paciente.

Salimos de Minnesota antes que amaneciera.

Tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacer un par de paradas en el camino. Llamo a mi madre y finjo que estoy excursionando por los bosques cuando realmente estoy escondido en un baño de una parada de camiones a más de mil kilómetros de casa.

Tengo tiempo suficiente para ir a Taco Bell y McDonald's, y toda la comida basura de Estados Unidos para darme aliento. Tengo tiempo para tener una competencia de eructos con alguien que me hace estremecer y reír al mismo tiempo.

Incluso tengo tiempo para dejar rodar mi mente con la radio apagada y las ventanas bajas, y no me siento como si estuviera enloqueciendo. Pienso en todas las cosas que he hecho, y tengo ataques de pánico cada vez que me meto en el tráfico, porque aunque tengo paciencia, realmente tengo un poco.

Es tiempo suficiente como para notar cómo me siento.

.

Jasper y yo llegamos de mi pequeño pueblo de Washington a la estación de Chicago en un día, quince horas, y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Esperándonos está una chica. Dos chicas, de hecho. Una por la que vine aquí, y la otra que ve a mi amigo nuevo por entre la muchedumbre esperando. Una chica sonríe y entra a correr hacia nosotros.

Esta chica es la mejor amiga de Brightside, y ella prácticamente ataca a Jasper en la estación de trenes.

Aparto mi vista de esta escena intima entre dos personas que han probado ser de extraña importancia para mí, y escaneo el gran edificio.

Por dentro, sigo nervioso.

No puedo evitarlo.

Todo esto comenzó con una sonrisa…una sonrisa de Brightside. No sabía por qué la recibí en mi vida, pero su sonrisa fue el único comienzo. Cuando estoy cerca de ella, ni siquiera tengo que pensar, lo cual puede ser la peor o mejor cosa del mundo. Nos llevó a crear una vida.

No saber qué podemos ser capaces de hacer me pone nervioso.

Brightside tenía razón. Juntos, somos uno y el mismo.

Todavía no tengo todas las respuestas.

Estoy en problemas.

En muchos problemas.

Básicamente, estoy jodido. Y estoy nervioso porque no tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrar solución a algo que nos afectará por el resto de nuestras vidas.

La chica por la cual conduje por el país para encontrar respuestas se encuentra recostada contra un escritorio con una expresión sombría y mi sudadera favorita. Ella no se da cuenta que ya estoy aquí, pero su rostro muestra que está esperándome. Sus ojos marrones están cansados y desenfocados, sus dientes muerden su labio inferior y sus cejas están fruncidas con concentración.

Ella está en pensamiento profundo como para notar que su amiga dejó su lado; demasiado ida como para notar que me encuentro aquí.

Doy un paso en su dirección, y su cabeza finalmente se levanta. Sus ojos encuentran los míos en un instante, y la desesperación se desvanece.

Más ligeros que la primera vez, mis pies me llevan hacia ella. Nos encontramos a mitad del camino. Ignoro sus ojos arrepentidos y la forma en que abre su boca para decirme que lo siente.

Le digo que se calle y la abrazo antes de tener oportunidad de decir algo.

Envuelvo mis brazos a alrededor de su cintura y la aferro contra mí como si hayan pasado años desde la última vez que la vi. Entierro mi rostro en su cabello y respiro su aroma a vainilla y lavanda orgánica. Bella envuelve sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me devuelve el abrazo con la misma fuerza, como si hubiera sido una eternidad y no solo unos días.

—Lo siento mucho. —Llora en mi cuello—. Lo siento muchísimo. Nunca haré algo así otra vez. Tengo mucho miedo. No quiero perderte, no quiero dejarte. Te amo.

El tiempo pasa despacio.

No puedo evitar sonreír, incluso aunque estamos tan jodidos, y ella está llorando y balbuceando y no está siendo coherente.

Nada puede explicar el alivio inmenso que siento en este momento. El solo ver su rostro, saber que está bien, y que me ama.

—Debería haberte preguntado cómo te sentías. —Sigue llorando—. No debería haber sacado conclusiones. No debería haberme ido…

Aprieto mis brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su cálido cuerpo.

—Encontraremos una forma, Bella. No estoy enojado. Lo resolveremos juntos.

Ella asiente contra mi hombro. Como si acaso fuera posible estar más cerca, ella me sostiene con más fuerza de la que sabía que tenía y suspira en alivio.

—Juntos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **14 de Mayo, 2012**

 **7:45 a.m.**

Chicago es ventoso. Algo… lindo. No huele como a tierra fresca y aburrimiento. Huele peor. El viento huele como a camiones de basura y humos mortales, pero no deja de fascinarme.

Con mi mano firme en la de Brightside, no siento como si mis pensamientos me afligen mientras Alice nos enseña su casa sobre una calle llamada Wisconsin Oeste. Pasamos caminando por apartamentos de ladrillos junto a casas pequeñas con pequeños espacios entre ellos y patios incluso más pequeños detrás de ellos.

Me siento como un niño en Disney, asimilando esta extraña ciudad con ojos bien abiertos y preguntándome si me voy a perder si suelto la mano de Bella.

Sé que esto es normal. He estado en Seattle una o dos veces. Mi papá nos llevó cuando éramos pequeños. Emmett siempre se quejaba durante el viaje en coche, así que realmente tuvimos la oportunidad de pasear.

Nunca me he sentido tan pueblerino.

Bella, luciendo como si no duerme desde el pasado agosto, señala hacia el final de la calle hacia un edificio de ladrillos con ventanas en forma de arcos y persianas blancas.

—Solía vivir allí; Jasper lanzó una pelota de baseball a la ventana del segundo piso.

Girando mi cabeza para examinar más la casa, ella me detiene tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

—Edward, ¿es ese un moretón en tu rostro?

Mierda.

—¿Qué? —Me hago el tonto, no preparado para decirle que su hermano pateó mi trasero.

Brightside se preocupa demasiado; ella sufre de un caso crónico de conciencia culpable. Todavía no se perdonaba a si misma por correr a Chicago, y probablemente le dé una apoplejía si se entera que Jasper me golpeó.

Lo hace.

Bella para de caminar y me toma del brazo. Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas mientras hace un puchero.

—¿Jasper hizo eso? ¿Te golpeó, Edward?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, intento buscar una distracción mientras ella se desmorona frente a mis ojos nuevamente.

En momentos como estos, pienso en mi hermano y las cosas ridículas que dice cuando su novia está mal.

¿Qué haría Emmett?

Una vez, todo lo que él dijo fue: _"Arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, b, a, comienzo."_

 _El Código Konami no va a alegrar a Bella, Cullen._

Así que digo: —¿Cuántas sudaderas mías tienes?

Sorbiéndose la nariz, ella usa la manga de mi sudadera para secar sus ojos. Es un lío; sus ojos están cansados, sus mejillas rojas y labios fruncidos.

—¿Qué?

—Mis sudaderas, Bella. ¿Cuántas tienes?

Sonriendo lo suficiente para mostrarme que tiene algo de luz allí, Bella sacude su cabeza.

—Solo esta. Las devuelvo cuando dejan de oler a ti.

Ella roba mis sudaderas porque huelen a mí.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Bromeo. Me importaba una mierda si tomaba todo mi armario. Solo necesitaba que dejara de preocuparse por mí—. ¿También tomas mis pantalones?

Sonriendo aún más amplio, ella no sufre de la culpabilidad como antes.

—No soy una ladrona, solo tomo prestado.

Pienso en la vez que ella me dijo que huelo a sol, justo antes de pedirme lamer mi cuello.

Asiento con cuidado, fingiendo considerar su respuesta.

—Eso está bien. Mientras que soy el único al que le robas sudaderas.

Luchando contra una sonrisa que se amplía un poco más, seca sus ojos y suelta un bufido.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. —Sacude su cabeza—. Deja de distraerme.

—Estás cansada. Deberíamos hablar de esto después.

Me estudia por un tiempo largo, llevando sus manos a mi mandíbula para inspeccionar mi rostro. Levanta su vista hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien? ¿Duele?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—No. Estoy bien.

No creyéndome, ella deja caer sus manos a sus costados y lleva su vista hacia Jasper.

—No, no lo estás. Yo…

No dejo que termine de hablar. Tomo sus mejillas en mis manos para girar su rostro devuelta hacia mí. En vez de intentar decirle otra vez, le muestro que estoy bien al envolver mis manos alrededor de su cuello para besarla.

No es mi intención tomarla por sorpresa, pero tengo una forma rara de hacer las cosas de forma que las personas menos esperan.

Soy un típico adolescente raro.

Quizás no lo sea, porque Bella solo duda por unos segundos antes de responder.

Incomodo y extremadamente sexy al mismo tiempo, nos apartamos ruidosamente y Bella tiene que recuperar el aliento.

Casi quiero chocarme las cinco.

Casi.

—¿Ves? —digo, soltando mis manos a mis costados como si no fuera nada—. Estoy bien.

Bien despierta ahora, ella asiente con cuidado.

—Eh…okay.

 **9:00 a.m.**

Alice es una palabra: Felicidad.

Es casi molesto al principio, pero debería haber esperado que la mejor amiga de Brightside fuera una chica Duende-Arcoíris. Ella es carismática y cómica, justo lo que necesitábamos para disipar la tensión que apareció cuando dejamos la estación de trenes temprano.

Realmente no creo que las personas pudieran ser más felices que Bella, y quizás, hasta hace unos minutos, pensé que Alice podía ser esa persona. Todo eso cambia cuando me presenta a su madre.

Mary Brandon mide un metro setenta, es algo rellenita, con un rostro en forma de corazón. Su cabello es de un rico color rojo, el color de las manzanas Gala. Ella no luce para nada como su hija, pero eso es porque técnicamente no dio a luz a Alice; ella y su esposo encontraron a su hija a través de una agencia de adopciones hace diecisiete años.

—Pueden dormir en mi oficina —le dice a Jasper y yo mientras nos lleva por uno de los pasillos más largos que he visto en la casa de alguien—. Tenemos un colchón de aire aquí para Bella, aunque ella normalmente termina en la cama de Alice cada vez que se queda aquí de todas formas, así que debería estar como nuevo.

—Lo está —confirma Bella.

—Y tú definitivamente vas a dormir con Alice esta noche. —Le da una mirada penetrante antes de llevar su vista hacia Jasper—. Y tú tienes que quedarte aquí con Edward. ¿Entendido?

Jasper mira a Mary con una sonrisa picara.

—Nunca le faltaría el respeto, Sra. Brandon, pero me gustaría pedirle permiso para salir con Alice esta noche.

Removiéndome en mi lugar, comienzo a sentirme culpable. Bella y Jasper siempre han sido respetuosos con los adultos, y aquí estoy mintiendo sobre mi ubicación. Bella ni siquiera quería entrar a mi casa la noche que nos conocimos porque pensaba que mi madre no estaría de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto que puedes. —Su sonrisa es cálida y confiada—. Sabes que no me molesta, especialmente porque estás aquí por la noche. Solo trae a mi hija a una hora decente y usen sus cinturones de seguridad.

Intento recordar la última vez que mi madre me dijo a mí o alguno de mis amigos que usemos el cinturón. No sé si es que nunca me lo dijo, o si nunca escuché.

 **4:44 p.m.**

—¿Puedo recostarme contigo?

Levanto la vista de mi teléfono y frunzo el ceño a la chica que parece no poder dormir. Ella está inclinada contra el marco de la puerta con el cabello húmedo cayendo por su hombro. Puedo oler una extraña fragancia en ella desde el otro lado de la habitación, un aroma fuerte a fresas, diferente a su usual vainilla y lavanda.

Asintiendo, me hago a un lado para hacerle lugar. Ella se desliza sobre el colchón de aire y se acurruca a mi lado, llevando mi brazo alrededor de su cuello como almohadón.

Casi me siento lo suficientemente bien como para dormir.

La casa está tranquila; vacía. Mary se fue a trabajar hace horas, y Alice y Jasper salieron a su cita. Se ofrecieron llevarnos con ellos, pero realmente no creí que Bella y yo podíamos controlarlo.

Y ahora estamos rompiendo las reglas de Mary, pero no estoy seguro que ella sabe sobre la tercera vida aún.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? —pregunté, estirando mi brazo para frotar mis dedos por su cabello húmedo.

Ella suspira contra mi pecho.

—No lo sé…no dormí mucho en el tren.

—Y no dormiste para nada el viernes en la noche —murmuro—. Bella, tienes que intentar dormir antes de irnos.

Ella asiente.

—Lo intento. Lo prometo.

Sé que Brightside está pensando en la otra vida. Sé que sí; somos uno y el mismo. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir lo cansada que está, pero lucha contra ello. Está en lo tenso que están sus hombros y la brusquedad en su respiración. Puedo sentir su concentración, su tristeza, y sus pensamientos.

Es posible sentir lo que siente el otro cuando te importa demasiado. Incluso si están del otro lado del país.

—No tenemos que hablar de ello todavía —le digo, pasando mis manos por su cabello en un intento vano por hacerla dormir—. Deberías dormir primero, Bella.

Ella asiente lentamente. Su voz es un susurro pequeño.

—Okay.

Por unos momentos, nos quedamos recostados allí respirando, hasta que levanto mi cabeza lo suficiente y me doy cuenta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Levantando mi puño al aire suavemente, me siento victorioso por un momento pequeño de silencio pacifico.

Entonces el teléfono vibra en mi mano.

Girándolo en mis manos mientras intento no molestar a mi novia dormida, frunzo el ceño hacia el teléfono.

Por supuesto, he estado esperando esto. Sé que ella probablemente se dio cuenta que no estoy en Forks. No fui al colegio hoy. Ahora mismo debe haberse dado cuenta que no he estado en casa todavía. Es lunes. Probablemente llegó a casa de su turno de doce horas de anoche y no se dio cuenta que no estaba hasta que alguien la llamó.

Maniobrando hábilmente para salir de bajo de Bella, sostengo el teléfono lejos de ella hasta que estoy en el pasillo para atender.

—¿Hola?

— _Estás en serios problemas, jovencito_.

Realmente no debería estar sorprendido que mi madre se enteró lo de Chicago. En pueblo pequeño, los rumores corren rápido. Alguien te ve cruzando el borde estatal y la gente comienza a hablar. Alguien escuchó de Heidi que Bella se escapó a Chicago. Alguien le dijo a su madre y la hermana de su mejor amiga nos vio salir de Forks o algo así.

Mi mamá está histérica.

Después de escucharla llorar al teléfono por quince minutos, me doy cuenta lo injusto que he sido con ella.

Le digo a mi madre que lo siento por mentirle y prometo llamarla cada hora. Le digo repetidamente que estoy a salvo mientras ella comienza a crear escenarios como que Mary Brandon es una asesina serial.

Ella está loca, pero es cómo muestra que le importamos.

Después de una larga conversación sobre tener una gran discusión, le doy el número de teléfono de la mamá de Alice y prometo llamarla esta noche más tarde.

No es suficiente. Está tan enojada, y lo entiendo. Tiene todo derecho a estar enojada conmigo.

Me despido quince veces antes de finalmente colgar el teléfono. Las primeras diez veces son ignoradas porque sigue recordando algo más que tiene que decirme. Las últimas cinco son consecutivas porque no quiere decir adiós.

— _No me vuelvas a mentir, Edward. Confié en ti._

Realmente lo hizo.

—No lo haré. Lo prometo.

Ella no tiene idea…

Termino la llamada y guardo el teléfono en mi bolsillo, volviendo a la habitación mientras una foto brillante colgada en la pared llama mi atención. Es una foto de los padres de Alice, sosteniendo un pequeño bebé feliz en sus brazos.

Todavía no puedo creerlo…

Ellos la _adoptaron_.

Es un concepto extraño para mí. Supongo que realmente no tiene sentido en mi mente. Lógicamente, estoy consciente que esta es una opción para nosotros, pero no la entiendo.

Mary y Peter Brandon _voluntariamente_ trajeron esta chica a su casa y la amaron como si fuera suya. La recibieron. La quisieron. La _adoraron_ , y siguen haciéndolo. Nunca la trataron como si fuera un error…¿por qué lo harían?

Siempre como que asumí que los niños eran una más una molestia que una bendición. Emmett y yo no fuimos un error, pero definitivamente no fuimos planeados. No podía ver a nadie de Forks intentando adoptar un bebé. ¿Por qué lo harían? Medio pueblo consiste en desertores escolares…chicas que se embarazaron, chicos que comenzaron a usar drogas, o algunos que simplemente se dieron por vencidos.

Soy estúpido, pero no tan estúpido. Si Brightside quiere un bebé, no voy a simplemente dejar el colegio. Sé como es, estoy rodeado por consecuencias vivientes de malas decisiones. Mi pueblo es prueba de lo que te hace el darte por vencido, y Bella me da una razón para intentar con más fuerza. Ser mejor. Añade una vida que creamos a esa ecuación, y solo me hace querer trabajar aún más fuerte.

Mi vida no está restringida a mi pueblo; Bella me demostró eso. Hay posibilidades. Realmente no puedo decir ahora que no puedo ir a la universidad porque soy tonto y pobre. No puedo mentir, y decirle que quiero ser camionero cuando crezca, porque por supuesto que nunca quise ser eso.

Quizás quiero hacer cosas.

Ver cosas.

Ir a lugares.

Ser algo más…con ella.

—Puedo ver que estás pensando con fuerza ahora mismo. —Muevo mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda y salto cuando encuentro a Bella de pie a mi lado. Ella mira de la foto hacia mí, sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Es loco, no?

No puedo responder lo suficientemente rápido.

—¿Q-Qué?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—La familia de Alice. Parece tan normal, ¿no? Muy felices. —Muerde su labio pensativamente—. Realmente no lo son, pero entonces no creo que ninguna familia sea _normal_. Pero al menos son felices…

—Sí. —Vuelvo a mirar la foto.

Realmente no hay algo normal. Normal no es algo que realmente me importa. Pero feliz cuenta.

Volviendo a mirarla, abro mi boca pero es difícil formar palabras mientras los imagino en mi cabeza.

—¿Es eso…?

Ella asiente, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

—He estado pensando en ello… —Me mira con ojos llorosos—. Somos tan jóvenes, Edward.

Hay una calma entre nosotros cuando realmente no pienso que hay mucho que decir para cambiar las cosas. Ella ha estado pensando en ello, y no hay nada que pueda decir.

Esto es lo que temí sobre esta discusión. Quiero decirle a Bella que no estamos solos, la gente va a estar allí para nosotros. La parte alarmante es decirle esto sin hacerlo parecer que la estoy presionando a quedarse con la vida dentro de ella.

Porque también sé que soy joven, y quizás mi reticencia e inmadurez van de la mano. Mi inquietud, mi ansiedad, y mi actitud evasiva solo empeoran las cosas entre nosotros. Mi apatía la otra noche parecer ser un miedo inmaduro a perderla, de pensar que esto podría ser el fin. Solo sirve para mostrar lo insensible que parezco cuando no estoy siendo honesto.

Fuerzo las palabras a salir de mi boca.

—Sé que somos jóvenes, pero no estamos solos.

Es simple, pero significa todo.

Tomando aire profundo, ella asiente lentamente.

—Lo sé, pero… —Presionando sus labios juntos, alza su mirada hacia mi con ojos llorosos—. No dejé de pensar en el tren, y me di cuenta lo estúpida e impulsiva que soy… Tengo mucho por crecer… Tanto…Y creo que quizás deberíamos crecer antes de intentar enseñar a alguien más cómo…

Tragando el acido que siento en mi garganta, ignorando la tensión en mi pecho, no puedo hacerme discrepar con ella.

Tiene razón.

Por supuesto que tiene razón.

No estamos solos, pero eso no significa que tenemos que ser padres. A penas estamos comenzando a entender la vida. Tengo una auto-revelación cada diez minutos de mi vida. Tengo mucho por crecer.

Saber esto no me hace sentir nada mejor, pero no me hace sentir tan mal como la noche que me dijo que estaba embarazada. Esto es diferente. No vamos a hacer esto por egoísmo. Estamos intentando tomar una decisión informada, y no puedo negar que ella tiene razón.

No arriesgo quedarme en silencio. Necesito palabras para hacer funcionar las cosas.

—Está bien. —Cierro la distancia entre nosotros y llevo mi mano hacia su rostro para secar sus mejillas mojadas—. No eres estúpida, Bella, no necesitamos saberlo ya. Pero si en serio estás considerando la adopción, ¿puedo decir algo?

Dándome toda su atención, ella asiente.

—Puedes decir lo que sea, Edward…Puedo con ello.

—Creo que sería sabio si, eh…Si decidimos eso. Quizás podríamos encontrar una familia que no está muy cerca de casa, pero no tan lejos como para no poder estar allí. Ya sabes, porque cosas pasan y… —Me quedo en silencio, sin saber cómo seguir. Todavía hay mucho por decir, pero creo que darle la otra vida a unos extraños y creo que preferiría saber que está a salvo. Eso es lo que parece importarme más.

Bella asiente y descansa su cabeza contra mi pecho.

—Esa es una buena idea. —Suspira—. Hay personas allí afuera como los padres de Alice. No quiero darle nuestro bebé a cualquiera…

Encuentro su mano y enlazo nuestros dedos.

—No haremos eso. Encontraremos una pareja feliz. Buenas personas.

Ella comienza llorar y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Lo siento —solloza—. No puedo dejar de llorar…necesito dormir.

—No lo sientas. Me dijiste cómo te sentías. —Asentí, frotando mi mano por su espalda—. Deberíamos investigar sobre esto, saber más.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bajando mi mirada hacia ella, sé cómo me siento. Ella es mi nuevo comienzo, no importa qué. La amo, quiero mirarla ser madre algún día. Ella tiene un corazón puro; honesto y cariñoso. Ella sería una madre genial. Quizás con ella, sería un buen padre.

Pero ella no está lista, y tampoco yo.

Sigo confundido, estoy cansado, y no sé si lo que sea que pienso es válido.

Así que digo lo que se siente correcto: —Siento que deberíamos hacer lo mejor para el bebé.

Ella asiente.

—Sí… —Aferra sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. Tienes razón.

Levantando mi vista al techo, luchando contra las emociones fuertes en mi pecho y contra las horas perdidas de sueño, pienso que por una vez, puede que la tenga.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **16 de Mayo, 2012**

 **10:45 a.m.**

Sabía que Bella estaría triste por tener que dejar a Alice para regresar a casa. Sabía que sería difícil decir adiós. Ella estuvo algo melancólica por todo el camino de vuelta, lo cual es entendible. Tenemos que enfrentar la realidad, no podemos simplemente escondernos en Chicago por el verano. Tenemos que terminar los últimos días de tercer año, tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres sobre la otra vida.

Tenemos problemas grandes esperándonos en Forks.

Pero había una que no pensaba que tendría para nada…

No sabía que Charlie Swan estaría esperando al borde del pueblo, listo para matarme.

No sabía que nos detendría y me diría que lo siguiera a su casa así podíamos tener una "pequeña charla".

Sí… Eso simplemente pasó.

Aunque sigo vivo, lo que supongo que es una buena señal. Mi corazón sigue latiendo. Más o menos. Se encuentra anormalmente rápido, pero late.

Estoy sentando en una silla dura en una mesa de caoba donde Brightside cena con su familia todas las noches. Estoy ensuciando el piso limpio de los Swan con mis zapatillas e intento no removerme como un niño asustado. Hay un árbol de ficus en cada esquina de este comedor, así que todo huele a almizcle, como tierra húmeda y lima.

Me pregunto si esconde el olor a miedo que sale de mis poros.

Renée y Charlie Swan lucen relajados sentados frente a nosotros, y no me está ayudando en lo más mínimo.

 _Estoy aterrado._

El Jefe Swan no está de humor.

Muestra seriedad; su nuevo bigote lo dice todo. Se cortó el cabello, se deshizo de la barba; luce como un tipo normal, y no bromea.

Él sabe lo que pasó ya…sabe que apenas conocía a su hija antes de fornicar. Son simples matemáticas, en realidad. Por lo que sabe, besé a Bella en la entrada hace una semana; hemos estado saliendo por una semana. No hicimos un bebé en esos siete días, y es por eso que Charlie tiene mirada de póker ahora mismo.

Lo único que evita que tenga un ataque de pánico es la pequeña garantía que me provee sostener la mano de Bella. Eso, junto con el hecho que puedo ver el arma de Charlie en su funda colgada cerca de la puerta principal. Si él va por ella, puedo fácilmente llegar a tiempo a la puerta trasera.

 _Buen plan, Cullen._

Realmente no sé qué dirían otros chicos de mi edad en situaciones como esta.

 _¿Perdón por embarazar a tu hija?_

No.

Esto es algo con lo que sigo luchando. En un parpadeo, toda mi vida cambió, y no hay ningún puto libro que me pueda ayudar a entender qué hacer. Mi vida no es una serie de MTV, esta mierda es real y está pasando ya sea si lo quiera o no. ¿Realmente es tan inusual que un adolescente tome responsabilidad por sus actos?

Lo googleé.

Hay muy poca información disponible en internet para padres adolescentes, mucho menos para aquellos que están considerando adopción. Entiendo que sea elección de una mujer, como debería serlo, pero supongo que esperaba encontrar algo como " _Dieciséis y embarazaste a tu novia, para principiantes_."

Bella está emocional…es un lio. Realmente no sabe qué decirle a sus padres, y definitivamente no tiene la menor idea de por dónde comenzar.

Consideré darle un discurso a Charlie sobre sonrisas y decirle que me enamoré de su hija a primera vista y prometerle que la haré una mujer honrada, pero…estamos en el 2012. Charlie no quiere que me case con su hija, quiere ahorcarme.

Él se hace hacia atrás en su silla, con una expresión imperturbable, mirando entre Brightside y yo como si estuviera intentando adivinar a cuál de los dos quiere comenzar a interrogar.

Renée mira entre nosotros tres y le da una pequeña sonrisa a su hija mientras Charlie toma aire profundo.

Mira hacia Bella y suelta un suspiro.

—Estás castigada. Desde hoy, vas y vuelves del colegio inmediatamente. —Planta su dedo índice en la mesa para hacer énfasis, hablando con sus manos al igual que sus hijos—. No te detengas en el camino. No hables con Heidi, y no quiero que intentes salir de Forks otra vez, Bella, porque te prometo que la próxima vez no lo haré tan fácil. Tienes _dieciséis_ años. ¿Sabes cuántas veces tu madre me detuvo de poner una alerta Amber? No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Bella asiente lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento, papá. —Levanta su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Renée—. Gracias, mamá.

—No me agradezcas, Bella. —Renée sacude su cabeza vehemente—. Eso fue inaceptable. ¿Realmente pensaste que te dejaríamos quedarte allí? Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así otra vez. Hemos estado muy preocupados.

—No lo haré. —Seca sus ojos, manteniendo su vista en el suelo—. Lo prometo.

—Y tú. —Charlie lleva su vista hacia mí.

Trago un grito.

—No entiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de mi hija cuando se fue así, pero gracias por ir tras ella. Estoy seguro que probablemente estés en muchos problemas como Bella ahora mismo. El hecho que tú y mi hijo hayan conducido por el país significa mucho…Pero no lo hagas otra vez.

Siento caer mi mandíbula.

 _Estoy tan confundido._

—Eso fue extremadamente osado. La próxima vez que decidas ser el príncipe de mi hija, ten a un adulto cerca.

 _¿Lo dice en serio?_

Aclarándome la garganta, me fuerzo a asentir.

—Eh…

Comienza a ponerse de pie.

—Y no puedo creer tu audacia…

—Charlie. —Renée coloca una mano en su pecho y lo hace hacia atrás para volverlo a sentar—. Cariño, creo que dijiste lo que necesitaba ser dicho. ¿Por qué no dejas que el chico vuelva a casa ahora?

Charlie abre su boca para protestar.

—Oh, ni siquiera he _comenzado_ …

—¡Me voy a quedar con el bebé! —suelta Bella.

Charlie deja caer su mandíbula y siento mis ojos ensancharse mientras mi corazón se salta un latido.

—Quiero decir…no me voy a _quedar_ con el bebé. Pero no me voy a hacer un aborto. —Ella coloca una mano sobre su estómago otra vez—. No puedo hacer eso…no puedo matarlo.

Él observa a su hija por un momento, su mirada se suaviza.

—Oh, mi vida. —Renée estira su brazo por la mesa para tomar la mano de Bella—. Nunca te obligaríamos a hacerte algo así. Es una decisión extremadamente difícil de tomar, pero no te obligaríamos a hacer algo que tu corazón no soportaría.

Charlie se remueve en su silla.

—No, no lo haríamos. Pero tengo que preguntarte, nena… —Se inclina hacia delante para posar sus codos sobre la mesa, frotando sus manos por su rostro—. ¿Qué mierda crees que vas a hacer, Bells? No es un resfrío, no se irá por si solo. Entiendo que no quieras…

Espero a que siga.

—Creo que ellos estuvieron hablando sobre darlo en adopción, ¿cierto? —pregunta Renée, mirándonos.

Asiento, aún muy asustado como para hablar. Cuando me doy cuenta que Bella ha vuelto a meterse en su caparazón, me aclaro la garganta.

—Hemos estado discutiendo sobre adopción…

Evito decir "algo" ya que realmente no lo hemos hablado profundamente desde la otra noche.

Nada es seguro. Hay un bebé, otra vida, y queremos hacer lo mejor para esa vida. Hasta ahora, la adopción parece una buena idea, pero no sabemos en realidad lo que sea mejor.

Renée asiente cuidadosamente, enviándome una media sonrisa.

—Esta no es una decisión para tomar ligeramente. —Su voz cae a un susurro mientras observa a Bella—. No los haremos elegir. Es su futuro...pero estoy aquí, los ayudaré con lo que sea que decidan. Esto los afectará por el resto de sus…

—¡ _Él_ —El gesticulador me señala con su pulgar mientras fulmina con la mirada a su mujer—no es el que va a tener que sufrir las consecuencias, Renée! A él no le importa…

—Eso no es verdad —discute, sacudiendo su cabeza con vehemencia—. Míralo, Charlie. —Asiente en mi dirección, sosteniendo su mirada—. ¿Realmente crees que estaría aquí, _con_ nuestra hija, ahora mismo si no le importara?

Charlie mira entre Bella y Renée, su boca abriendo y cerrándose sin palabras. Después de un momento, me mira con una expresión fija.

—No.

—Él necesita ir a casa con su madre. —Renée palmea su mejilla, frunciendo sus labios—. Probablemente esté preocupada…

—Está bi… —comienzo a protestar pero me detengo cuando me doy cuenta que Renée probablemente tenga razón…mi madre está muy preocupada.

—Lo llevaré a casa. —Charlie comienza a ponerse de pie y yo trago otro grito.

—No, yo lo haré —protesta Renée, poniéndose de pie—. Es un viaje de cinco minutos, tú quédate aquí y charla con tu hijo sobre atacar a un menor, cuya madre podría presentar cargos contra él.

—No lo hará. —Sacudo mi cabeza y me pongo de pie de mi silla—. Solo caminaré a casa, son solo unos kilómetros.

—No seas ridículo.

Me siento un poco más relajado al pensar que Renée me llevará a casa. Sé que Charlie no me lastimará. Más o menos. Supongo que tengo el miedo clavado en mi cabeza ya que él no ha tenido esa "pequeña charla" conmigo, como planeaba.

Puedo simpatizar con él. Sé que probablemente quiera matarme…yo querría matarme. Su hija tiene dieciséis, él a penas me conoce, y arruiné la vida de ella…en sus ojos.

Creo que si fuera él, quisiera saber que la persona responsable por potencialmente arruinar el futuro de mi hija al menos era lo suficientemente decente para hacerla sonreír, y hacer lo mejor para corregirlo.

Parece que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Así que hago a un lado mis miedos, tomo aire profundo, y me fuerzo a mirar al Jefe a los ojos.

—Voy a estar aquí para Bella, no importa qué. No tengo mucho dinero, pero encontraré la forma de ayudar en cualquier forma que pueda.

Renée me da una sonrisa pequeña.

Charlie bufa.

Y…

Bella se pone de pie rápidamente para vomitar en uno de los arboles de ficus de su madre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **16 de Mayo, 2012**

 **11:14 a.m.**

Era algo raro viajar con la madre de Bella.

Ella permanece callada por todo el camino. Con ambas manos en el volante, me echa un vistazo varias veces y se mantiene inexpresiva hasta que gira en mi calle.

No espero que diga mucho, pero estoy sorprendido cuando envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Sonriendo suavemente, la mujer que le dio a Brightside una vida feliz me abraza como si nada.

Su abrazo es simple. Cariñoso. Y no sé qué hice para merecerlo, pero lo acepto.

Ella me dice que la llame si necesito hablar, como si podíamos ser amigos después de todo lo que pasó. Me pregunta si quiero que entre conmigo y le explique la situación a mi madre, lo cual quizás hubiera sido buena idea si mi madre fuera como Carol Brady.

Con mi mandíbula tensa y mi mano moviéndose hacia la puerta, le agradezco rápidamente y me obligo a devolverle la sonrisa antes de salir del coche.

El sol de media mañana me ciega temporalmente mientras giro hacia la entrada, y Renée se pone en marcha. La máquina de la muerte sigue aún en el lugar dónde la deje, pero no puedo recordar dónde puse mis llaves en medio de mi ataque de pánico por Brightside.

De pie afuera de mi puerta principal, observo el cartel de Bienvenidos colgando de un clavo torcido. Mi corazón late más rápido mientras pienso en lo que me espera del otro lado.

¿Quizás pueda volver a casa después?

Dando un paso hacia atrás, tomo un puñado de mi cabello e intento pensar, pensar, pensar.

No puedo hacer esto.

¿Qué rayos voy a decirle a ella?

¿Le digo ahora?

No.

¿MIENTO?

¿Y si ella ya lo sabe? ¿Y si alguien del hospital ya le dijo que saben sobre Bella? ¿Y si algún idiota se acercó a ella y le dijo ante de poder hacerlo yo?

Mi corazón se acelera.

Mierda…Rayos…MIERDA.

El pánico comienza a inundarme. Con un giro lento, llega a mi pecho y me muestra varios escenarios improbables. Los nervios me hacen temblar, mi respiración se acelera mientras doy otro paso hacia atrás.

Estoy enterrado en mierda profunda.

Soy tan negativo a veces, pero estoy convencido que mis sustos son jodidamente razonables.

Frotando mis manos por mi rostro, tomo respiraciones profundas.

¿Por qué no escribí una carta o algo?

¿Por qué no memoricé un discurso?

Mierda.

Necesito un minuto.

Necesito un día.

Necesito un AÑO para contarle.

Pero para entonces, realmente no tendré razón para hacerlo, ¿no?

Doy dos pasos rápidos hacia delante.

Tomando aire temblorosamente, mis manos tiemblan a mis costados, cierro mis ojos y me digo que todo va a estar bien.

—Por favor no te enojes.

Cerrando mi mano en un puño, doy un golpe en la ventana de vidrio de la puerta y doy un paso hacia atrás es todo lo que necesito para cambiar de parecer, y mi madre llega a la puerta.

Debería haberme metido por la ventana, encontrado mis llaves e irme.

No. No debería haberlo hecho.

Porque ella claramente se encuentra consternada, su rostro enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas. Está de pie frente a mí con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro, vestida en una de las camisetas y unos pantalones cortos viejos de papá.

E incluso aunque estaba listo para huir, no me di cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba a mi madre hasta ahora.

Alivio recorre por todo mi cuerpo, dejando caer mis hombros y mis ojos parpadean una vez, dos, y entonces rápidamente.

—Por Dios, niño.

Tan rápido que no tengo oportunidad para reaccionar, ella da un paso hacia delante y deja cerrarse de un golpe la puerta detrás de ella. Doy un salto cuando unos brazos cálidos me envuelven, abrazándome con fuerza, y el pánico desaparece.

Mamá solloza y me abraza tan fuerte que apenas puedo respirar.

—Sé que soy una madre horrible, Edward, pero no puedes simplemente correr lejos de mí así. —Las palabras se quiebran con llantos, rotos pero aliviados—. No puedes simplemente irte y hacer lo que quieras. Sigues siendo mi bebé. Eres mi mundo, niño. Sé que soy mala demostrándolo, pero te amo y no puedes correr lejos de mí.

Mi rostro está enterrado en la camiseta de papá, y estoy intentando alejarme y devolverle el abrazo al mismo tiempo. Tomando aire rápidamente, mamá solloza, aferrándose a mí como un salvavidas, y soy malo eligiendo el momento oportuno.

¿Solo se lo digo?

Sé que debería decírselo.

Me está _matando_.

No…debería esperar.

—Mamá, Bella está embarazada.

O no.

Los sollozos paran. Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, siento miedo mientras siento sus brazos aflojarse.

Volviendo a abrir mis ojos, ella coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me mira con ojos llorosos y labios temblorosos.

Ella no habla, no reprende o regaña. Su silencio me mata momentáneamente, y me pregunto si esto es todo. Mi mamá me odia. Esta asqueada. No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

Llevando su mano a su boca, ni siquiera luce decepcionada. Ojos verdes pálidos brillan y se cierran, y trago la amargura que siento de pánico mientras una lágrima cae por la esquina de su ojo.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, espero. Y espero. Y espero.

—Oh, cariño. —Palabras ahogadas por su mano, intento pensar en algo que decir que haría mejor esto.

 _Vamos a tener de entregarlo de todas formas, así que no enloquezcas._

No.

Me quedo de pie mirando a mi madre llorar, y realmente no sé qué decir o hacer, así que solo dejo asentar todo por un minuto.

Con una mano sobre mi hombro y otra en su rostro, ella me mira, confundida y en conflicto, pero…

Ella no es una perra fría. Es una alcohólica, no un monstruo. A veces no es ella misma, y es una gran creyente del amor duro, pero nunca ha sido la persona que odio en mi cabeza. Ella nunca fue mala o maliciosa, y nunca hizo algo para hacerme pensar que podría serlo.

Lentamente, tanto que creo que algo está mal, baja su mano hacia su corazón.

—¿Es…es por eso que Bella se fue?

Asiento una vez y su boca se abre sin palabras. Da un paso hacia mí y me estremezco, como un idiota, hasta que envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Oh, Edward.

Mis hombros se encorvan, mi corazón se abre un poco, y ya no estoy asustado del todo.

—Estoy _tan_ enojada contigo, Edward Anthony. —Sorbe su nariz y me abraza más fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

Asiento contra su hombro. _Entiendo eso_.

Sus palabras son tensas.

—Estoy tan furiosa contigo ahora mismo.

Asiento otra vez. También entiendo eso.

—Estás tan castigado que ni siquiera es gracioso.

Asiento. _No pensé que lo fuera_.

—Lo siento, mamá.

Siento su mejilla rozar contra mi hombro mientras asiente, abrazándome aún más fuerte.

—Vas a entrar a esa sala, sentarte, y explicarme todo de principio a fin. Te escucharé, e intentaré no gritarte cuando acabes. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señora.

Mamá sí me grita.

Está tan furiosa que creo que veo el diablo en sus ojos algunas veces.

Llora mucho, y hace que mi estómago se haga un nudo cada vez que me mira con esos ojos enrojecidos.

Para cuando termino de contarle sobre la primera noche que conocí a Brightside, está tan enojada que grita entre sus manos. Me pregunta cómo pude ser tan estúpido, y yo simplemente me encojo de hombros, como, _no lo sé_.

Porque esta es la mujer que me trajo al mundo, no dejo nada afuera. Ni siquiera tengo que pensar en decirle lo mucho que he estado enloqueciendo, simplemente sale solo.

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo. —Este es mi mantra.

Ella toma mi mano, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Nadie sabe lo que hace. Así es la vida. Estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo, Edward. Tienes dieciséis, mi niño.

Cuando le cuento sobre los padres de Alice, ella se queda en silencio y escucha mientras le explico que no creo que la adopción sea mala idea, y Bella parece estar de acuerdo. Duele un poco, pero creo que puede ser lo mejor. Para todos.

Ella muerde su labio, y no tiene que decir alfo para decirme que concuerda.

Y aunque mamá llama zorra a Bella unas diez veces, para cuando termino de explicarle todo, me alienta a hacerle saber a Brightside que puede venir a ella para cualquier cosa.

Cuando sus lágrimas se secan y su voz está ronca por gritar, me abraza una vez más y sostiene mi cabeza en sus manos.

Sé que ella está de mi lado. No sé por cuánto tiempo estará enojada conmigo, pero no me odia.

Mis hombros se sienten un poco más ligeros cuando ella besa mi cabello y comenta que necesito un corte, y sé que todo va a estar bien.

—Sé que no se siente así. —Ojos cansados y compasivos me miran, pidiéndome que escuche—. Va a salir bien, Edward. Sé que estás asustado, pero esto no es el fin del mundo. Se siente así, pero no lo es. Bella no está sola, y tampoco lo estás tú. El bebé estará bien, también. Ya verás. Dale tiempo, y mantén tu cabeza en alto.

Devolviéndole la mirada a mi madre, sé que no estoy solo.

Tengo dieciséis años, y aún tengo miedo de olvidar respirar a veces. Cometí un gran error con una chica que cambió mi mundo por completo con una sonrisa simple y fácil. Todos la aman, incluso mi madre. No estoy solo, y tampoco lo está mi Brightside.

 _Tengo_ que darle tiempo.

Lo haré.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **20 de Junio, 2012**

 **10:00 p.m.**

— _Esto apesta._

—No es tan malo —discuto, intentando no concordar con ella—. Estoy hablando contigo.

— _Ni siquiera tuviste una fiesta_.

—Me sacaron el castigo. Eso fue bueno.

— _Te mereces el mundo por tu cumpleaños_. —Eso es mentira—. _¿Qué hiciste?_

Bella quería venir aquí por mi cumpleaños, pero ella sigue en problemas por correr a Chicago el mes pasado.

Aunque eso no me ha detenido de verla.

La robo temprano en la mañana cuando Charlie está en el trabajo y Renée sigue durmiendo. Usualmente le compro un dulce y mientras conduzco ella intenta lanzar mis envoltorios por mí. Nueve veces de diez, ella los lanza muy lejos, golpea un tacho de basura, o cae en una fuente.

Yo todavía tengo mi trabajo, así que…eso es bueno.

Siempre me aseguro de llevarla a casa antes que sus padres se den cuenta que no está, pero estamos presionando nuestra suerte. Estoy noventa y nueve porciento seguro que Renée sabe que llevo a su hija conmigo porque noté su mirada significativa el otro día en la tienda. Pensé que era en serio al principio —casi me meo encima— hasta que Bella se acercó y Renée comenzó a reírse.

Aún así, estoy seguro que lo sabe.

Este es un momento raro en mi vida, pero necesito a Bella como necesito al oxigeno. No puedo esperar a que su castigo termine, la necesito tanto como ella me necesita. Nos ayudamos el uno al otro a respirar un poco mejor.

—Eh…Mamá me compró una torta helada. Emmett me ganó en Mortal Kombat. Fue divertido.

— _No miras TV, ¿pero juegas a Mortal Kombat?_

—Amo Mortal Kombat. —Eso es un eufemismo.

Estoy estirado en mi cama con un paquete de caramelos masticables sobre mi estómago. Pego a los amarillos y naranjas, una torre de caramelo que probablemente nunca comería antes que Bella lo haga.

— _¿Estás en internet?_

Dejo de apilar.

—¿Qué? —Río, haciendo caer mi castillo de dulces—. Sí. Conozco la internet, Bella. ¿Quién no?

— _Oh, bueno. Sé que no estás en Facebook_.

Claro. Facebook.

—Mi madre nunca compró una computadora. Nunca. Nunca tuve la necesidad de pedirle una. Emmett está en Facebook.

— _Lo sé. Somos amigos. Es por eso que preguntaba._

—Oh. —Me siento estúpido. ¿Por qué no tengo Facebook? Tengo un teléfono, con internet, pero solo lo uso para dar vueltas en Reddit.

Es en este momento que me doy cuenta que no solo soy estúpido, sino que extremadamente antisocial. No es raro que sea un ataque de pánico andante.

— _Él no deja de publicar fotos de gatos en mi muro. Tu hermano es raro._

Suelto un bufido.

—¿Fotos de gatos?

— _Sí, son fotoshopeadas o algo. Una era de un gato picando una pelota de básquet. ¿Qué intenta hacer?_

—Probablemente sea Rosalie —le digo—. A ella le gustan los gatos. Emmett es alérgico. Razón por la que nunca hemos tenido un gato. O cualquier otro animal.

— _Yo tuve un gatito una vez. Cuando cumplí trece, Papá me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños. Lo llamé Sr. Miaugi, porque ese era un nombre increíble para un gato increíble. Solía quedarse en mi cuarto, pero un día dejé mi ventana abierta cuando bajé las escaleras para tomar un refresco. Él saltó, corrió frente a un coche, y murió. Como, en impacto._

Frunzo mis labios.

—Eso es muy triste, Bella.

 _Por favor, nunca me cuentes algo tan depresivo otra vez._

— _Hicimos un funeral en mi patio trasero._ —La escucho suspirar suavemente—. _Fue tan triste. Lloré como por un año después de eso. Jasper ofreció a comprarme otro gatito, pero… ¿en serio? Ya la cagué bastante la primera vez._

—Tenías trece —le recuerdo—. No es como si intencionalmente dejaras la ventana abierta.

— _Sí, pero…estaba vivo, ¿sabes? Tenía un corazón pequeño. Y este simplemente dejó de latir, porque soy una idiota._

Ella me está matando.

Sacudo mi cabeza, aferrando el teléfono con más fuerza en mi mano derecha.

—Bella, ¿en serio te culpas por un accidente que pasó casi cuatro años atrás? Eras una niña. Ahora eres más grande, más cuidadosa. No dejarías que eso vuelva a pasar. Cometiste un error y aprendiste de él. Así es la vida. Todos la cagan, pero seguimos adelante, y cometemos más errores, y aprendemos de ellos. —Aclaro mi garganta, presionando el teléfono más cerca de mi mejilla—. Y ¿cómo se suponía que supieras que iba a saltar por la ventana? El Sr. Miaugi es un gatito en el cielo ahora, está en un mejor lugar, nena.

Ella se queda en silencio por un momento.

— _Escúchate. Suenas como…un adulto._

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—No. Estoy construyendo un castillo de caramelos ahora mismo. Estoy muy lejos de la adultez, pero estoy llegando allí.

Ella ríe otra vez. Es como la música.

— _¿Cómo puedo estar de mal humor cuando estoy al teléfono contigo?_

—Solo no lo hagas.

— _No puedo. Tu voz es como la mantequilla._

Me río. Embarazosamente alto.

—¿Qué rayos significa eso?

— _Es suave y se pone tan derretida y baja. Me emociono cuando la escucho. Tu voz, no la mantequilla. Pero la mantequilla también hace un lindo sonido. Y también me emociono cuando veo la mantequilla._

Ella no tiene sentido.

— _Oh, y no puedo estar de mal humor cuando como mantequilla. Eso es lo que quise decir._

—Oh. —Río otra vez—. Eh. Okay. Gracias.

— _¿Edward?_

Coloco una naranja sobre un amarilla y suspiro.

—¿Sí, Brightside?

— _Te amo. Feliz cumpleaños._

A pesar de todo, sonrío otra vez.

—También te amo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **4 de Julio, 2012**

 **8:15 p.m.**

Rojos fuertes, blancos amarillentos, y distintos tonos de azul suenan mientras estallan en el aire, una explosión de luces de color volviéndose cascada en el cielo azul oscuro. A mi lado, Emmett ríe y abraza a su chica contra su costado, y yo observo a la mía.

A seis metros, Brightside está sentaba sobre una manta de picnic, entre su madre y hermano; un paquete de galletas Teddy Graham orgánicas entre sus piernas. Los cables de sus auriculares están envueltos alrededor de su mano mientras tararea al ritmo de una canción de su iPod, observándome por el rabillo de su ojo.

Es el movimiento de sus labios color coral que me hace sonreír sin siquiera intentarlo. Girando su cabeza ligeramente hacia mí, ella articula "te amo" antes de sonrojarse y llevar su mirada hacia el show de fuegos artificiales. Hace doler mi corazón. Solo quiero correr hacia allí y robarla.

Ayer ella tuvo una cita con el doctor. Me ofrecí ir ni bien terminaba mi ruta, pero ella no dejó de decir que estaría bien con su madre allí.

Quería estar allí.

Quiero estar allí para todo, incluso si solo estoy allí de pie como un idiota y sostengo la mano de Bella todo el tiempo.

—Deberías preguntar si puede venir a sentarse con nosotros. Estoy segura que a su madre no le importará. Ella parece buena onda. —Rose lleva sus rodillas hacia su pecho mientras se inclina contra Emmett—. Ha estado castigada por mucho tiempo.

Una eternidad.

Pero eso no me ha detenido de verla.

Nada puede detenerme de verla.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, y ella siempre sabe. Simplemente lo hace. Está cargando nuestra consecuencia, nuestra vida. Sé cómo se siente; somos uno y el mismo.

Rompo las reglas porque ella necesita alguien que sabe.

Alguien que la haga sonreír.

Abrazarla.

Amarla.

Quizás nuestros padres saben eso.

Renée levanta su vista y me ve observando su hija y rápidamente me giro hacia Rose, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Ella está con su familia. Eso es grosero.

Involuntariamente, mis ojos la encuentran nuevamente. Ni siquiera intento mirar, simplemente lo hago. Mis ojos siempre la encuentran.

Ella me sigue pareciendo tan magnética como siempre, tan alegre y levanta-ánimo. Incluso con esta nube oscura encima, la cual parece expandirse con el tiempo, ella sonríe así y hace desaparecer toda la ansiedad.

—Ella también es nuestra familia —comenta Emmett a mi lado—. La amamos.

Usando la manga de mi camiseta, limpio el sudor que corre por mi frente mientras vuelvo a mirar a mi hermano.

—Ni siquiera la conoces.

—Tampoco tú —dice Ricitos de Oro.

¿Cómo puedo discutir eso?

Rose me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa grande, sus ojos brillando con repentina emoción. Abro mi boca para preguntarle de qué rayos se ríe pero me detengo ni bien mis huesos comienzan a temblar.

Esto pasa a veces.

Cuando hay un cambio en la atmosfera, puedo sentirlo. Comenzó a pasar hace uso meses, y estoy mejorando al detectarlos.

Una cascada roja bloquea mi vista de Rosalie. Brazos cálidos se envuelven alrededor de mis hombros y aferran fuertemente mientras unos labios se presionan contra mi mandíbula, tan rápido que cualquiera mirando pensaría que esto era solo un abrazo. Mi corazón late el doble de rápido, los bordes de mis labios se curvan inevitablemente.

—¿Este lugar está ocupado? —Una voz suave y hermosa, y tanta nostalgia.

Giro mi mirada hacia unos ojos marrones atrayentes y cálidos y rápidamente tomo de su brazo para colocarla sobre mi regazo tan suavemente como es posible.

—¡Ah! —medio grita ella, pero nadie pude escucharla por encima de los fuegos artificiales.

Puedo escuchar a mi hermano reírse mientras tironeo del auricular de su oído izquierdo, sonriendo a la chica que cambió todo en mi pequeña vida simple y aburrida.

—No puedes sorprenderme así. Me asustaste —miento, colocando mis manos en sus caderas para quitarla de mi regazo. Por un momento más largo de lo normal, mantengo mis manos allí, sintiendo lo más amplias que son desde la última vez.

 _La otra vida._

—¿Lanzas a cualquiera que te asusta a tu regazo? —pregunta con una sonrisa entretenida, metiendo el iPod en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts de jean.

Sonriéndole satisfechamente, levanto su mano hacia mis labios. Huele a césped y galletas.

—Solo a ti.

—¿Puedes hacer que Emmett bese mi mano? —pregunta Rose, haciendo un puchero. Dejo caer nuestras manos al césped, incapaz de soltarla.

Emmett bufa mientras Bella descansa su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No voy a besar tu mano, eso es asqueroso. Te vi sacándote un moco.

Rose abre y cierra su boca varias veces, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

—¡Me estaba rascando! —Mueve su muñeca para golpear juguetonamente su bícep.

Me giro hacia Bella, que mira hacia el cielo mientras otro fuego artificial vuela en el aire. Ojos marrones brillan con las luces rojas.

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí hasta el final del show? —pregunto, siempre ansioso y sin paciencia. Quiero saber cuánto tiempo tendré con ella. Quiero hacer que cuente.

Ella ríe suavemente.

—De hecho, esperaba poder quedarme contigo hasta el toque de queda.

Frunciendo el ceño hacia ella, giro mi torso para mirar a Renée Swan. Ella sigue sentada donde estaba antes, con su hijo, que ahora esta riéndose. Aunque ella no está riéndose.

Ella me está mirando detenidamente.

Con dos dedos apuntando a sus ojos, ella lentamente gira su mano para señalar con su índice hacia mí. Dice: " _te estoy observando, hijo de perra_ ".

Le devuelvo el saludo.

Ella sonríe, volviéndose hacia el show para intentar ocultar su sonrisa.

Ella lo entiende.

Nos entiende.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo —anuncia Bella a mi lado—. Es algo difícil de ver, pero… —Se sienta sobre sus rodillas, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de sus shorts hasta que saca un papel doblado—. Me dieron esto hoy. ¿Quieres ver?

Sé lo que se…estoy bastante seguro que sé lo que es. Asiento.

—Sí.

Desdoblando el papel, Rose se hace hacia delante para intentar ver mientras Bella vuelve a mi lado nuevamente. Ella levanta su vista hacia mí y sonríe dándomelo.

—Es como una persona por completo ahora, Edward.

Realmente no puedo ver nada. Parece como una televisión con mala señal para mí, pero puedo verlo, la otra vida. Está allí, en un pedazo de papel, debajo del nombre de Brightside.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —pregunto estúpidamente—. El bebé, ¿se mueve?

Tengo miles de preguntas, pero esta es la primera estúpida que me salta. La otra vida es real, y está dentro del estómago de Bella.

—No realmente. —Sacude su cabeza—. Quiero decir, lo siento. Pero no es algo aterrador como pensé que sería. Se siente como mariposas o algo.

—¿Vas a averiguar el sexo? —comenta Rose—. Quiero decir, sé que en realidad no vas…

Miro hacia Bella, preguntándome lo mismo.

¿Ella _quiere_ saberlo?

Realmente no hemos hablado sobre el bebé tanto como hacia dónde queremos que vaya. Por lo que hemos visto, la mayoría de las parejas que buscan adoptar no buscan un tipo de bebé en particular. No creo que tengan sus preferencias, creo que solo quieren uno.

—Eh… —Bella toma aire temblando y sostengo su mano con más fuerza—. Sí, quiero decir…Voy a enterarme de todas formas, ¿no?

—¿Puedo ver? —Rose señala la foto.

Bella asiente, pasándosela.

—Parece el canal tres —dice Emmett, la gran mente con la cual suelo pensar igual.

Bella se gira hacia mí.

—¿Quieres saber?

—¿Si es niño o niña? Yo…—Asiento, convencido que realmente quiero saber. No es como si necesitábamos otra sorpresa—. Sí. ¿Por qué no?

Ella toca el lugar dónde crece vida, sonriendo suavemente.

—Sí. No dolería saber.

—¿Cómo funciona esto de la adopción? —pregunta Rose mientras se aleja de Emmett. Se coloca sobre manos y rodillas, gateando por el césped para acercarse a Bella—. ¿El doctor encuentra una familia o algo?

—No —Bella y yo decimos al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios se apartan mientras que sus ojos miran a lo lejos.

—La Dra. Webber ayuda, pero ella no tiene nada que ver con la adopción. Ella sabe lo que queremos, pero es más alentadora que otra cosa. Se supone que tenemos que elegir una familia; básicamente analizar perfiles de personas que buscan adoptar.

Esto no es algo nuevo para mí, pero Rose está sorprendida.

—¿Es on-line? ¿Quieres conocerlos?

—¡Oh, Dios, por supuesto! —Bella ensancha sus ojos hacia Rose—. Se supone que tenemos que construir una relación con las personas que elegimos. Vamos a aprender sobre ellos; asegurarnos que no son unos locos.

—¿Eso no es el trabajo de la agencia? —pregunta Emmett, frunciendo el ceño.

Asiento en su dirección, aún mirando a mi chica.

—Sí, pero eso no dice mucho sobre quiénes son estas personas. Ellos chequean sus historiales por antecedentes criminales, laborales…monetarios.

Rose suelta un bufido.

—Es como comprar una casa.

Solo que ellos no te reembolsan por dar a tu hijo, y no es un hogar lo que estamos dando, es una puta vida. Lo mismo.

Bella lo toca nuevamente, luciendo pensativa mientras frunce los labios.

—Es importante ser minucioso, pero…sigo algo vacilante ante todo el hecho de dar mi bebé a un extraño. Tendremos, quizás, cinco meses para aprender todo lo que podamos sobre ellos si incluso encontramos una pareja para finales de este mes. Estoy contenta que la agencia de adopción haga un chequeo de historial y cosas así, pero ¿qué dice eso sobre las personas en general?

Mi ansiedad va de un cuatro a un diez.

Justo.

Así.

—Oh, amigo. —Emmett sacude su cabeza—. No sé por qué haces esto.

 _Yo tampoco lo sé._

Creo que Bella cambia de parecer diez veces al día.

Creo que piensa que esto es una locura un momento, y al siguiente es lo correcto. Al final del día, ella quiere darle a la otra vida una vida feliz. Una que no seremos capaces de darle.

—Sí. —Ella suspira profundamente—. Yo tampoco.

 _Exactamente lo que digo._

Sacudo mi cabeza vehementemente.

—Voy a ir a la próxima cita. Hazla para más tarde si no quieres que falte al trabajo. Voy a ir.

Bella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Edward, no necesito que estés allí. Haces lo suficiente con solo hablarme.

 _¿Acaso está loca?_

—Bella, cállate.

Ella sonríe, llevando mi mano a su boca para imitar mi beso de antes.

—Sí, señor.

—Vamos. —Rose se pone de pie, tirando del brazo de Emmett—. Quiero ir más cerca.

—¿Más cerca? Ya nos movimos diez veces. —Tiene razón, lo hemos hecho. Mayormente era yo el que me quejaba sobre nuestra ubicación. Quería estar cerca de Bella, así podía ser un acechador y mirarla un poco más.

Los observamos mientras se alejan caminando, Bella con su cabeza descansando sobre mi hombro y yo sosteniendo su mano. Por unos momentos, nos sentamos en silencio, observando los fuegos artificiales.

—Edward. —Su voz es pequeña, dudosa.

—¿Sí?

—Sí lo siento…Al bebé. Se mueve mucho ahora.

—Oh.

—Sí…la primera vez que lo sentí fue en tu cumpleaños. Fue solo una sensación de agitación.

Comienzo a apartar el césped de mis zapatillas, respirando lentamente.

—Oh. —Dejo caer la palabra allí, para nada seguro de cómo responder porque la vida que creamos es casi una persona ahora.

Hay orejas, labios, ojos, dedos, pies; un corazón completo allí. Y Brightside puede sentirlo.

—No duele. Casi se siente natural.

—¿Casi?

Levanto la mirada para verla observarme con esos grandes ojos marrones que hacen sonreír. Ella me da un pequeño asentimiento mientras que los bordes de sus labios se curvan en una casi-sonrisa.

—Casi.

* * *

 **Agh, ¿qué haremos con estos dos tontitos? Son tan tiernos**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar :* ¡Ya pasamos la mitad del fanfic! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **12 de Julio, 2012**

 **1:12 p.m.**

—¿Me odias? Sé que puedes lanzar, amigo. —Emmett lanza devuelta la pelota y apenas consigo tomarla.

Entrecierro los ojos contra el sol, deseando poder irme y recoger a Bella ya.

—No tengo ganas. —Sacudo mi cabeza, usando la parte posterior de mi mano libre para limpiar el sudor de mi frente—. ¿Puedo volver adentro ahora?

He estado bajo el sol caliente por las últimas dos horas; me siento miserable. Emmett dijo que quería "lanzar la pelota", lo cual asumí que era quince minutos de lanzar la pelota de un lado a otro. Estaba equivocado. Me arrastró aquí afuera para lanzar, y él está enojado que no puedo lanzar más que a sesenta.

No soy un atleta, y no tengo problemas con eso.

—Lanzas como una niña, Ed —provoca él, como si realmente me importara—. ¿Acaso estás intentándolo?

No en realidad, y ni siquiera me siento mal por eso. Solo quiero volver a dentro, tomar una ducha, e ir a recoger a Bella así podemos ir al cine esta noche.

—Hace calor —me quejo, pateando el césped con mi zapatilla mientras lanzo devuelta la bola. Golpea la zapatilla de Emmett—. Y tengo hambre.

Emmett se ríe sin humor, quitándose la gorra de baseball para secar su propia frente sudada. Mira a su alrededor, e intento encontrar una excusa que él acepte para que me vaya.

—Sé que te irás pronto, y realmente estoy triste por eso, pero ¿podemos ir a romper buzones o algo?

Frunció el ceño, estirando sus brazos hacia mí.

—¿Cuándo hemos si quiera hecho eso?

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no hemos hecho eso?

Sacude su cabeza, palmeando su mejilla.

—¿Esto es un quiebre mental? ¿Finalmente estás quebrándose, bro?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, me quito el guante y lo lanzo al césped.

—Terminé de jugar.

—Eh… —Lo escucho llamar detrás de mí—. ¡Espera! ¡Hablemos de esto, Ed!

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —grito por encima de mi hombro, dirigiéndome hacia la casa—. No quiero hablar contigo, solo quiero tomar un Gatorade y arreglar mi vida.

—¡Es por eso que te traje aquí! —grita tras de mí—. Edward, vamos, solo una vez más. Has que cuente.

Me detengo en seco, mirando por encima del hombro para observarlo escépticamente.

—¿Solo una?

—Una. —Tiene una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro mientras vuelvo a mi posición anterior al borde del patio—. Pero tienes que hacer que cuente, bro. No me golpees como una perra, quiero que pongas todo de ti. Y quiero decir, _todo_.

Suprimo otros ojos en blanco, asintiendo sin ganas.

—Como sea, solo devuelve la pelota.

—Lo digo en serio sobre arreglar tu vida. Esta es una buena terapia, confía en mí. Solo piensa en algo que te estrese, o puedes imaginarme como alguien a quien quieras golpear…como ese Jake Black. Hay un tipo que estaba en la clase de Química de Rose que me imaginaba…

—¿Por qué me imaginaria a Jake Black? Es mi amigo. —Esa es una mentira y media, pero como sea. No es como si quisiera lastimarlo. Ya casi había superado la cosa con Bella, no es como si él supiera que me estaba enamorando de ella. Pero él ha estado bastante ausente de mi vida desde marzo, lo cual no es exactamente una coincidencia.

Jake Black no me hace enojar.

Bella no me hace enojar.

Pero aún así, estoy furioso.

Solo tengo diecisiete años, y siento como si tuviera razón por la cual estar enojado con alguien.

O algo.

O todo.

La vida no es así de justa, así que quizás estoy furioso en general. Bella me hace feliz…pero sigo siendo un malhumorado de clase A.

—Sabes cómo apuntar —Emmett asiente, moviendo su bate—. Déjalo salir, amigo, muéstrame lo que tienes.

—Si me vuelves a golpear, te mataré —le digo, ajustando mis pies—. Lo digo en serio.

Él sonríe, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No es mi culpa. Deja de lanzar como una niña. Papá te enseñó cómo lanzar una pelota cuando tenías dos años.

Giro mi cabeza sobre mi cuello, intentando encontrar mi concentración.

—Hoy, nenita —tienta él.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, preparado para apuntar la bola hacia su puta cara. Me guiña un ojo mientras hago hacia atrás mi brazo. Preparado para golpearlo con otro golpe vago, siento la pelota rodar por mis dedos mientras cambio mi peso hacia mi brazo, y dejo salir todo.

Pienso en todo al mismo tiempo. Papá antes de morir, Mamá comenzando a beber después del accidente de coche, Brightside contándome que siente a la otra vida, y por último…al canal 3, y lanzo, dándole todo de mí.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que he hecho, escucho un estruendo.

Vidrio roto.

Hago una mueca inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos mientras mi madre comienza a gritar desde adentro de la casa. Escucho a mi hermano estallar en risas, y abro un ojo para verlo aferrarse sobre la unidad de aire acondicionado.

 _Mieeeeerda._

—¡Lo siento, mamá! —grito hacia ella, frotando mi cuello nerviosamente.

Emmett deja de reírse y sacude su cabeza.

—Oh, amigo, eso fue jodidamente increíble. Eres un tonto, pero eso fue increíble. Apuesto a que te sientes mejor, ¿o no?

Asiento, observando la ventana rota.

¿Algo loco?

—Sí. —Asiento, sintiendo como si un peso se ha zafado de mis hombros—. Lo hago.

* * *

 **Cortito, pero mañana subo otro con avanzando un poco más la trama ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **29 de Julio, 2012**

 **11:25 p.m.**

No odio mucho.

Quizás realmente no odio nada.

Odio es una emoción muy apasionante, y no estoy muy seguro que no me guste algunas cosas en la vida así de mucho. Realmente no odio los discos rayados o la máquina de la muerte oxidada. Realmente no odio a los niños a mi alrededor que dicen que ellos no eligieron la vida criminal…la vida criminal los eligió. No es culpa suya que sean unas ratas.

Pero desde el fondo de mi corazón, estoy muy seguro que odio los hospitales.

Estoy enloqueciendo. Me encuentro sosteniendo la mano de mi novia mientras la doctora imprime una copia de la ecografía que acaba de hacer, y me pregunto si esto es la vida real.

¿Esto es real, no? Parece real para mí. Demasiado real.

Todo comenzó con un latido.

La tercera vida tiene latido, y es tan jodidamente rápido que me aterra. Es algo genial, pero raro, e increíble, y me siento como si estuviera a punto de vomitar porque vamos a darle una vida a este bebé…

 _Con alguien más…_

Me siento responsable, y se siente jodidamente mal. ¿Quién sabía que ser inteligente te haría sentir tan estúpido?

—Sabes, —habla Renée, rompiendo el silencio—, sé que esto duele, pero piensa en lo que estás haciendo.

 _Lo hacemos, pero igualmente duele demasiado._

No puedo imaginarme cómo se siente Bella. Ella está cargando la vida, ella es la que está con él en todo momento. Todo lo que siento, ella siente. Esto es mucho más para ella. Nuestra vida es más parte de ella de lo que yo seré capaz de entender, y deseo saber cómo hacer mejor esto, pero no.

Así que estoy aquí sentado, sosteniendo su mano y sintiéndome estúpido.

El latido sigue en mi cabeza. Latiendo, latiendo, latiendo…es _tan_ rápido. Los latidos de mi bebé es una canción rápida, y no puedo dejar de tararearla en mi cabeza.

—Realmente luce como el canal tres —dice Bella, de la nada.

Me giro hacia ella y observo mientras ella sonríe, una que es sin esfuerzo.

Renée frunce el ceño hacia su hija, y yo solo miro a Brightside como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—Ya sabes, como el borrón en la TV cuando intentas conectar el cable. —Se gira hacia su madre, queriendo que ella entienda esa loca mente que tiene.

Ella ríe un poco. El sonido hace sonreír a mi corazón.

Por supuesto, ella se ríe; esta es la chica optimista. Aún cuando sabe lo que va a pasar, mira al lado bueno de nuestra situación. Siempre lo hacía. Excepto solo una vez. Pero incluso entonces, ella era Srta. Optimismo.

—Qué bueno que esto sea gracioso para ti. —Bufa Renée, apartando un mechón rubio por detrás de su oreja—. Y yo aquí pensaba que estabas enfurruñada.

Bella se muerde el labio color coral y suspira por lo bajo.

—Intento no estarlo.

Sostengo su mano con más fuerza, porque, honestamente, sé que lo está.

—A mi me pareció gracioso —intercedo.

Bella se gira hacia mí, arqueando una ceja.

—Entonces, sonríe.

Lo hago. Fácilmente.

Porque Canal 3 es un niño, y soy Sr. Brightside estos días.

Me pregunto si él va a lucir como yo. Si va a tener mis ojos o los de Bella…Mi cabello o el de Bella…Mi sonrisa o la de Bella.

Espero que la de Bella.

Dios, por favor, que sea la de Bella.

Bajo mi vista a mis zapatillas baratas mientras sostengo la mano de Bella, pensando que todo esto es una mierda, pero está bien al mismo tiempo. Esto apesta, pero es algo increíble cuando pienso en un niño con los ojos de Brightside.

Estoy enojado, y después aliviado.

Estoy feliz, y después triste.

Soy un lío, y entonces estoy bien. Por ella.

Palma con palma, sostengo nuestras manos y las sacudo así puedo llamar su atención. Ella me mira y alza una ceja.

—Hola.

Miro hacia la zona abultada dónde crece vida, y pienso que quiero lanzarle otra bola con Emmett.

—No tenemos que hacer esto, sabes. —No sé por qué lo digo; las palabras salen de mi boca antes de darme cuenta que lo hice. Veo a Renée girar su cabeza hacia mí por el rabillo de mi ojo—. No estamos solos.

Bella me observa por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza, bajando su mirada hacia su estómago.

—No. Tenemos que hacerlo. Estoy bien, lo juro. Es solo que…es real. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Sacudo mi cabeza, pensando que eso es imposible. No puedo no preocuparme.

—¿Estás bien _tú_? —pregunta, dándole un apretón suave a mi mano—. ¿Sigues de… _acuerdo_ con esto?

Asiento, tragando el sabor amargo en mi boca.

—Estoy bien.

Renée se pone de pie entonces, pasando por nuestro lado.

—Ya vuelvo —susurra con voz quebrada mientras pasa—. Voy a buscar un baño.

Me giro hacia Bella mientras ella se va.

—En serio, estoy bien, lo juro. Estoy algo emocional, pero quédate conmigo, ¿okay? —No levanta la vista hacia mí mientras usa su mano libre para secar una lágrima en su mejilla.

—Bella, no me voy a ninguna parte. —Me enderecho en mi asiento e intento ver su expresión—. Esto apesta, pero tienes que hablar conmigo. Sé que puedes hablar.

Ella asiente, girando para mostrarme su sonrisa.

—Quería decirte que encontré a alguien en Port Ángeles, una pareja. Ellos parecen buenas personas por sus perfiles, y no viven tan lejos, ¿sabes?

Mi pecho se tensa con ansiedad.

—¿Alguien para adoptar a Canal 3?

—Sí… —dice—. Alguien para adoptar a Canal 3.

* * *

 **¡Es un varón! ¡Yaaay! ¿O no? Duele, lo sé...Todo se está volviendo real para los niños.**

 **¿Quieren más? ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **1 de Agosto, 2012**

 **10:12 p.m.**

—Me gusta tu rostro.

—Gracias.

—Estás muy concentrado ahora, Edward. Eres muy sexy cuando estás concentrado.

—Me concentraré más seguido.

—Sí —gime Bella, y no puedo contener una sonrisa satisfecha.

Paso una mano por mi cabello largo y lanzo el papel que sostengo al suelo. Es la información que Bella imprimió sobre la pareja en Port Ángeles, pero no es suficiente.

—Entonces, Victoria es abogada, y su esposo es contador. Han estado casados por quince años, han intentado tener un hijo desde entonces. ¿No parece…?

—¿Demasiado bueno para ser verdad? —interrumpe ella—. Sí, es raro. Llamé a la agencia de adopción y ellos han estado en el sistema por un año, lo cual aparentemente no es mucho. Parecen buenos, pero no lo sabremos bien hasta que los conozcamos.

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Por qué no comprar un bebé entonces? Parecen tener el dinero para ello.

—¿Acaso leíste algo de los papeles de adopción que te envié? —pregunta—. No puedes solo _comprar_ un bebé. Es un proceso. Estas personas han estado intentando concebir por mucho tiempo, y no está pasando…

—Te creo. —Llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho, suspiro fuertemente y paso una mano por mi cabello otra vez—. Solo quiero estar seguro que estamos eligiendo a las personas correctas.

—No _podemos_ estar seguros —susurra, mirando hacia el frente.

Brightside es tres tonos de azul hoy. Está sentada en el suelo a mi lado al final de mi cama, usando mi par de pantalones azules ya que ella se quejaba que sus prendas no le quedan bien. El top azul bebé que tiene puesto se aferra a su piel, revelando cada curva y hueco, y fácilmente me encuentro distraído por sus pechos.

Soy un típico adolescente.

Dejo caer mi vista hacia sus medias azul chillón, el tercer tono de azul.

—Mi papá piensa que están bien —dice, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sacude su cabeza—. Pero es aterrador.

Y justo así, vuelvo a lo normal.

Aclaro mi garganta, saliendo de mi trance de tetas.

—Estoy seguro que sí….quizás.

Ella me mira por entre sus largas pestañas y asiente.

—Estoy algo preocupada. ¿Y si terminan siendo unos locos? ¿Y si estas personas son rapta bebés? ¿Y si terminan siendo malditos, y venden nuestro bebé a unos…?

—Por Dios, para. —Sacudo mi cabeza, incapaz de pensar lo que está por decir—. No pienses eso…estás sobrepensando esto. Pero… —Me detengo antes de decir _"¿Y si son rapta bebés?"_

No.

Simplemente no.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

 _Eso es de locos, Cullen._

Entierro mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y gruño en frustración.

 _No ayuda._

Me congelo cuando siento unos labios cálidos y suaves contra la piel expuesta en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Sintiendo caer mis hombros, toda la tensión desvaneces mientras una calidez pacífica se coloca en mi pecho. Girando mi cabeza lentamente, miro su sonrisa y me relajo.

No sé mucho sobre el amor, pero creo que tiene mucho que ver con la esperanza, y ella está llena de eso.

Se coloca sobre sus rodillas para darme sus labios, sonriendo cuando me inclino para besarla.

—Todo estará bien —me dice, apartándose un milímetro—. Solo tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Canal 3 es nuestro mundo, no dejaremos irse con cualquiera.

Sonrío hacia ella, amando el hecho que lo está llamando canal 3.

—No, no lo haremos.

Ella suspira, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Estiro mis piernas y me giro hacia ella.

Ella sacude su cabeza.

—Es estúpido.

—Dime —presiono. Necesito saber lo que está pensando. Siempre necesito saber.

Ella suspira entre sus labios fruncidos, apartando un mechón de cabello rojizo detrás de su oreja.

—Heidi me envió un mensaje el otro día. Dijo que toda la escuela sabe que estoy embarazada, y que debería pensar en cambiarme porque voy a recibir mucha critica por acostarme con Edward Cullen unas horas después de conocerlo. —Pone los ojos en blanco y coloca su mano sobre su protuberancia—. Le pregunté cómo se enteraron de eso, y ella no tenía respuesta. La saqué de mi lista de amigos en Facebook, pero parece algo estúpido ahora que lo pienso. Quiero decir, se supone que somos familia, pero ella aparentemente le cuenta a todos sobre mis cosas.

La observo, mi boca abriendo y cerrándose.

No me considero una persona violenta, pero estoy pensando en pedirle a Rose que golpee a Heidi en el rostro.

—Qué amiga —murmuro entredientes.

—No lo es —Bella ríe sin humor, sacudiendo su cabeza incrédulamente—. Realmente nunca la conocí hasta que me mudé aquí. Siempre nos hemos hablado por medios sociales, pero ella nunca fingió ser mi amiga hasta hace unos meses. Me invitó a la fiesta de Jake. Me dejó sola, obviamente, lo cual no era gran cosa en ese momento porque…ya sabes, te conocí.

Sonrío a través de mi enojo.

Ella frota su panza, luciendo pensativa mientras se gira hacia mí.

—Al menos no tendré que ser porrista en el próximo año escolar. —Brightside sonríe porque encontró la luz en su último predicamento—. Eso es bueno.

Comienzo a tironear de la alfombra azul en mi suelo.

—Tu prima es una perra.

 _Quiero decir…es la verdad._

Pienso en lo mucho que me asusté cuando ella se fue a Chicago, y todo fue por culpa de Heidi. Realmente todo es culpa de Heidi que ella se fue en primer lugar, Bella no hubiera decidido eso sola. Quizás hubiese tenido más tiempo de convencerla de que se quede si Heidi no la hubiera ayudado, la hubiera convencido de quedarse.

No sé en qué estaba pensando Heidi cuando ayudó a Bella, pero me pregunto si ella sabía que Bella se pondría en problemas por eso. Me pregunto si ella sabía que Bella se iba a ver a Alice, o si pensaba que era para alejarse de mí.

Pero… ¿hubiera conocido a Brightside si no pueda porque Heidi es una perra egoísta?

—Desafortunadamente, lo es. —Chequea su teléfono y suspira desilusionadamente—. Tengo que ir a casa. Mi papá no quiere que me quede aquí más de lo necesario.

Todavía no he hablado con Charlie desde la última vez que casi se vuelve loco, pero creo que está comenzando a perdonarme. Está dejando que Bella venga a mi casa ahora, y ella puede salir conmigo a veces, lo cual es algo bueno. Él aprecia que haya ido detrás de Bella cuando ella corrió a Chicago…no es muy aceptable de la parte en que la embaracé.

—Estoy feliz que puedas venir ahora —susurro, deseando saber cómo sonar más apreciativo y menos como un tonto—. Extrañé tu rostro.

Ella también sonríe, soltando una risa.

—También extrañé tu rostro.

Me pongo de pie y tomo de sus manos para ayudarla a pararse. Después, ella me da una sonrisa y se pone de puntitas de pie para darme un beso en los labios. Tengo que agachar mi cuello porque ella es muy pequeña y la otra vida como que comienza a ponerse en el camino.

La beso castamente, corto y simple. Tengo mucho en mi mente, pero extrañé a ella y esos labios demasiado.

Descansando mi frente contra la de ella, suspiro. Ella tiene sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, abrazándome con fuerza. Puedo sentir el bulto entre nosotros, más grandes desde la última vez que la abracé así.

No sé cómo me siento al respecto; solo que llama mi atención. Siempre estoy consciente de él. Hay un bebé allí, y es una parte mía y de Bella. Ella tiene razón, él es mi mundo ahora mismo. Es por eso que estamos haciendo esto. Por él.

Le estamos dando un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **:') Gracias por leer!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **10 de Agosto, 2012**

 **11:24 a.m.**

—Ya hemos hecho esto algunas veces antes, así que estamos algo nerviosos —dice Victoria con voz temblante—. Bueno, yo lo estoy, por lo menos. No puedo decir lo mismo del tipo silencioso allí…Por cierto, pueden llamarme Vic, y mi esposo, James, le dicen Jim. ¿Tienen algún apodo?

Renée y Bella intentan hablar al mismo tiempo, pero les gano.

—Solo somos Edward y Bella.

No van a llamarla Brightside. Esa es algo mío.

—Solo Edward y Solo Bella. Entendido. —Jim sonríe, pasando una mano por su cabello peinado. Su esposa, sentada a su lado, suspira en alivio, pero ninguno de nosotros puede relajarse.

Victoria es más pequeña que la chica Pixie-Arcoíris de Chicago. Se viste como una mujer que vi en el catalogo de Dillard una vez. Su esposo está vestido similarmente; caquis, camisa de vestir, buenos zapatos y cabello bien cortado.

Me pregunto si Jim y Vic visten pantalones de vestir para ir a dormir.

Realmente no estoy nervioso, pero no creo que esté tan mal como Bella o Renée ahora mismo. En una habitación llena de personas nerviosas, casi me siento tranquilo al saber que Vic y Jim no intentan venderse ante nosotros. Ellos quieren nuestro bebé, y no quieren arruinar esto. Significa que les importa.

Tienen una casa de ladrillos justo a las afueras de Port Ángeles. Es aislado, pero no tan lejos de la ciudad como para no poder conseguir ayuda si lo necesitan. El bosque está en su patio trasero, y sigo pensando que hay suficiente espacio aquí para que el atleta en el útero de Bella pueda correr…y perderse.

Hay cosas en las que tenemos que pensar: ¿Estará bien el bebé aquí?

—Eh… —Bella se aclara la garganta, y me giro para verla moverse hacia el borde de su asiento en el sofá a mi lado—. ¿Dijiste que han hecho esto algunas veces antes?

Los labios de Vic se separan y cierran, separan, y cierran, antes de mirar hacia su esposo.

—Lo hemos hecho —admite, volviéndose hacia nosotros—, con otras dos chicas.

—Oh —susurra Bella—. Disculpa si me estoy entrometiendo aquí, per… ¿sabes por qué no volvieron a llamar?

—Oh, ambas volvieron a llamar —habla Jim, quebrándosele la voz. Se aclara la garganta y sacude su cabeza—. Una de ellas incluso firmó los papeles.

Las cejas de Bella se fruncen.

Los miro de forma inquisidora, mi curiosidad ganando.

 _¿Qué pasó?_

Vic tiene una sonrisa tensa y tímida.

—En Iowa, tienes hasta una semana para cambiar de opinión sobre la adopción.

—Así que se mudaron aquí —concluye Renée, girando su cabeza hacia nosotros—. No tienen tiempo de cambiar de parecer aquí, una vez que ella firme los papeles.

—No, nos mudamos aquí para estar más cerca de la familia de Victoria —nos informa Jim, estirando un brazo para frotar el hombro de su esposa—. Nos conocimos en Clarke. Soy de Iowa, pero la familia de Victoria vive aquí en Washington. No intentamos involucrar a un abogado.

—Soy la única abogada aquí, y no estoy habilitada para adopciones. —Vic mira entre nosotros tres—. Realmente nos gustaría llegar a conocerlos mejor antes de discutir cualquier cosa legal. Sabemos lo difícil que es esta decisión, y queremos que sepan que estamos abiertos a lo que sea. Si quieren una adopción cerrada, o media abierta, o completamente abierta, estamos de acuerdo a lo que sea.

—Aún sigo confundida —murmura Renée, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no involucrar un abogado ahora?

Vic suelta un suspiro suave.

—Sabemos lo intimidante que puede parecer, y no queremos empeorarlo al involucrar a un abogado en esto. Esta decisión es completamente suya, y no podríamos pedirles que firmen algo hasta que los conozcamos lo suficiente para saber que esto va a ser…legítimo. —Mira a Bella—. Puedes que cambies de opinión, Bella. No quiero quitarte ese derecho. Queremos un bebé que nos _pertenezca_ , y no significará lo mismo con una madre allí extrañándolo. Es un niño, ¿no?

Bella tiene una sonrisa pequeña.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Supuse. Mi hermana tiene seis hijos. —Suelta un bufido y sonríe, luciendo pensativa—. Aunque usualmente puedes notarlo. Un niño…

—¿Está bien eso? —Brightside alza una ceja—. Quiero decir, siempre podríamos intentarlo de nuevo, pero no puedo garantizarte nada.

Renée frunce el ceño hacia su hija, y yo muerdo la parte inferior de mi mejilla para intentar no reírme ante su chiste seco, sonrojándome de la vergüenza.

Es un poco incomodo. Todos saben que hemos tenido sexo. Jim sabe que en un punto, definitivamente alrededor de cinco meses atrás, fui el idiota que olvidó de usar preservativo. Él luce como si se sintiera mal por mi por eso.

—¡Por Dios, no! —exclama Vic entre una risa—. No tenemos preferencia, aunque pienso que Jim espera secretamente por un niño.

Jim se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros suavemente.

—¿Qué hombre no quiere un niño?

Bajo mi vista hacia el suelo, tomando aire profundo.

—Eh…de hecho, Edward y yo escribimos algunas preguntas que nos gustaría hacer —anuncia Bella a mi lado—. Si está bien…

—Por supuesto —dice Vic con voz pequeña.

—No tienen que responderlas ahora, de hecho preferiríamos si pensaran en ello primero… —Bella suspira entre sus mejillas infladas mientras busca en su bolso por la lista. Fue la idea de Bella, aunque pasamos casi toda la noche despiertos escribiendo nuestras preocupaciones en pape. No queríamos arriesgar a no tener respuestas a nuestras preguntas. Había demasiadas.

—Así que pueden leerlas después si quieren. —Deja mi lado para entregar el pedazo de papel a Victoria.

—Oh, okay. —Ella asiente, tomando el papel de Bella. Sonríe y deja la hoja en su regazo—. Por supuesto. De hecho, me siento halagada por el esfuerzo que hacen por conocernos.

Bella toma su lugar a mi lado nuevamente.

—Estos niños tienen un gran corazón —Renée les dice, dándome un guiño por encima de su hombro—. Quieren ser tan precisos como sea posible.

Vic y Renée comienzan a hablar de la rareza de niños con buenas intenciones, y Jim halaga mi camiseta de _Cold War Kids_. Me dice que tengo buen gusto, y lo encuentro difícil de no agradarme después de eso.

Me giro para chequear a Bella y siento caer mi rostro cuando veo a sus ojos desenfocados. Se encuentra en pensamiento profundo, mordiéndose el labio mientras sus ojos escanean la habitación. Siento como si he visto esta mirada antes.

 _Duda._

La he conocido por cinco meses, pero he pasado cada momento aprendiendo sus expresiones. Deseo poder decir que puedo leerla como un libro, pero solo la he visto así antes una vez.

Vic y Jim preguntan si queremos algo de tomar. Yo niego, y Renée pide agua purificada por osmosis revertida, porque todos saben lo que eso significa. Es básicamente agua embotellada, pero la fanática de la soda sabe solo términos científicos que incluso confunde a abogados.

La cabeza de Bella se levanta de un golpe cuando Jim le pregunta por segunda vez.

—Oh —Se ríe nerviosamente—. Eh…agua está bien.

—¿Osmosis revertida con qué? —bromea él, y me sorprendo cuando Renée se ríe. Usualmente esto lo toma en serio. Una vez ella me sentó por una hora solo para explicar la importancia de tomar agua purificada porque los niveles de radiación en el agua de nuestro pueblo han caído en los últimos tres años.

Ya no tomo agua de canilla.

—Sí. —Ella ríe. Suena suave, como incomoda.

Ni bien Jim y Vic se van, me giro hacia ella.

—Creo que debemos irnos.

Renée gira su cabeza hacia mí, pero no dice nada. Mira de su hija hacia mí una y otra vez.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Bella, frunciendo el ceño—. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué Jim dijo esas cosas sobre las chicas cambiando de parecer?

—No —protesto, sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Esto no es sobre Jim, Bella. Es sobre ti.

Ella sigue sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Te dije que estoy bien…

—¡Deja de decirme que estás bien! —Cierro mi boca ni bien le grito, dándome cuenta que acabo de perder mi paciencia con la chica que hace tomo un poco más brillante.

Ella se pone de pie y se gira hacia mí.

—No tienes idea de lo difícil que esto es para mí, ¿no? ¿Crees que cualquiera _quiere_ entregar a su bebé, Edward? Perdón si no estoy saltando de alegría al pensar en entregar la vida que tú y yo creamos, es un poco difícil para mí.

— _Bella_ —susurra Renée, con ojos ensanchados.

Tragando el sabor amargo en mi boca, sacudo mi cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué me dices que estás bien, Bella?

Con puños cerrados a sus costados, Bella me mira con ojos furiosos y llenos de lágrimas.

—Porque lo estoy. —Su voz es tirante, y siento mi pecho tensarse.

Respiro por mi nariz y aprieto mis dientes, mirando hacia el techo. Deseo poder saber lo que está pensando. Solo esta vez, quiero entrar en su cabeza. Solo saber que ella me está diciendo la verdad.

La duda nunca ha sido incontenible.

Respirando profundamente, cierro mis ojos momentáneamente y me digo a mi mismo algo que mi padre diría.

 _Paciencia. Paciencia es mejor… Él diría algo sobre la puta paciencia._

Abro mis ojos nuevamente. Bella tiene sus manos metidos en los bolsillos de la sudadera que tiene puesta. Mirando hacia el suelo entre pestañas húmedas, lame sus labios y seca su mejilla con la manga de mi chaqueta.

—No voy a cambiar de parecer —susurra, incapaz de encontrarse con mis ojos—. Solo quiero hacer lo que es mejor para todos.

Asiento, pero no sé si le sigo creyendo.

La duda me dice: _¿Y si no podemos haber lo que es mejor para todos?_

—Cariño… —Renée sacude su cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos llenos de preocupación—. Nadie te está pidiendo que hagas lo que sea mejor para todos. Deberías hacer lo que sea mejor para ti.

Tomo aire profundo otra vez y me empujo fuera del sofá.

—Bella…lo siento. —Envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor, me relajo mientras su cuerpo se presiona contra el mío. Presiono mi nariz en su cuello, inhalando su aroma a lavanda y vainilla. Escucho el sonido ahogado de su respiración en mi hombro. Su calor derrite la tensión y duda que crece cuando toma dos puñados de mi camiseta, sosteniéndome más cerca de ella—. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Lo siento. Desearía poder hacer esto más fácil.

—No sé qué me pasa, Edward —susurra, su voz quebrándose—. Siento que estoy volviéndome loca. No es tu culpa, solo…

Me hago hacia atrás y sostengo su rostro en mis manos.

—No estás enloqueciendo. Estás bien. Está bien.

Esto es lo único de lo que estoy seguro.

Renée se pone de pie y camina hacia nosotros. Coloca su mano en el hombro de Bella, mirando preocupada entre yo y su hija. Bella se aleja, mira a su madre y seca rápidamente su mejilla.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—Nena… —Renée alza su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Bella—. Te encuentras tan vulnerable a todo lo que sientes ahora, pero nadie te está forzando a hacer algo. Sabes eso, ¿no?

Bella mira hacia Renée y seca sus mejillas nuevamente, sorbiendo su nariz con la manga de su camiseta.

—Sí —susurra, llevando su vista hacia el suelo—. No quiero irme. Quiero esto…me gusta Victoria, y Jim tiene buen cabello.

—Okay —susurra Renée. Ella asiente, apartando el flequillo de Bella de su rostro. Después de un momento, ella parecer aceptar su respuesta.

Ella sigue asintiendo, soltando una sonrisa.

—Si tiene buen cabello.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando escucho a Jim y Victoria volver a la sala. Nos da nuestras botellas de agua aprobada por Renée. Tomo la mano de Bella otra vez antes de sentarnos juntos en el sofá.

Ella suspira, mirando nuestras manos unidas mientras Vic y Jim nos cuentan sobre la primera vez que se conocieron, pero no estoy escuchando. Estoy mirándola a ella y deseando poder saber lo que está pensando.

Ella encuentra mis ojos y curva los bordes de sus labios mientras le da un apretón a mi mano. Me dice que ella está bien, pero no es suficiente. No sé qué hacer…así que sostengo su mano, porque bien tiene que ser suficiente. Es lo que es, incluso si no sé que eso significa.

Tomo aire profundo, volviendo mi atención hacia Vic y Jim devuelta.

No suelto de su mano hasta que entramos al coche devuelta a Forks.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **16 de Agosto, 2012**

 **10:32 a.m.**

Es ridículamente difícil despedirme de mi hermano.

Sé que es egoísta, pero realmente desearía que se quedara. Quiero que se olvide de la universidad y se quede en casa, pero también sé que Emmett no será verdaderamente feliz hasta que se vaya.

Una vez me dijo que esas personas que se quedan después del secundario usualmente terminan quedándose para siempre. Este pueblo es una trampa, y las personas como mi madre siempre permanecerán atrapadas. No quiero pensar que esta será la vida de mi madre para siempre, pero una parte de mí cree que quizás tiene razón.

No creo que sea el pueblo en el que vivimos, creo que son los recuerdos. Lo que pasa aquí se queda contigo…es como una enfermedad. No hay mucho que la gente puede tolerar, y quizás eso es lo que condujo a mi madre a comenzar a beber. Ella nunca pudo seguir adelante. Es solo una teoría, pero quizás no estoy equivocado por completo. Quizás algunas personas pueden seguir adelante.

—¿Hazme un favor? —me pregunta Emmett mientras coloca el último bolso en el asiento trasero de su coche.

Moviéndome debajo del fuerte sol, pongo mi mano alrededor de mis ojos y respondo con un asentimiento dudoso.

—No rompas ventanas mientras yo no esté. —Me guiña un ojo.

Lo mando a la mierda, pero siento una sonrisa tirando en los bordes de mis labios.

—¿Con quién mierda tiro la pelota ahora? —bromeo, pero suena más agresivo de lo que intentaba.

—Eh… —Inclina su cabeza hacia el césped. Hacia ella.

La novia está de pie en el césped descalza; tomando de la soda que compró de camino aquí. Su cabezo ondulado es más rojizo que marrón hoy, brillando al sol, suelto, y hermoso como siempre. Ella levanta la vista de su bebida y me sonríe, tan triste por la partida de Emmett y Rose como yo.

—Eh, no creo que ella quiera jugar al baseball, amigo —bromeo aunque no creo que eso es lo que él sugería.

Emmett bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No, quiero decir que deberías abrirte más hacia ella. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, pero Solcito es tu chica. Habla con ella, ¿sabes? Te estresas demasiado, no es bueno para ti.

Le doy un encogimiento de hombros a medias.

—No creo que estoy estresándome.

Él frunce el ceño pensativamente.

—Eres más feliz que antes, te acepto eso. Me estabas matando con esa fase emo. Pene que ibas a matarte.

Me señalo, sacudiéndome la cabeza.

—¿Emo? ¿Cuándo fui un emo?

Él sonríe a sabiendas, como "vamos".

—Estabas deprimido, amigo…Sé que probablemente no te des cuenta, pero ante de ella… —Señala hacia el césped—, estabas pasando por algo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Mamá te envié al psicólogo.

Siento mis cejas juntarse, sorprendido ante esta nueva información.

—Eh…¿Qué?

Se encoje de hombros, frunciendo sus labios.

—Quizás no lo hubiera hecho, pero algo había pasado. Tus notas, tu actitud, quedándote hasta tarde…ella comenzó a preocuparse.

Abro mi boca, listo para defenderme, pero la cierro rápidamente.

Me doy cuenta que Emmett tiene razón. Hubo algunos momentos que Mamá intentó hablar conmigo, pero siempre la apartaba.

Aparté a todos.

Hasta Bella.

¿Pero _depresivo_?

—Hey, no lo pienses demasiado. Todo lo que digo es: no dejes de hablar con Bella. Déjale saber lo que pasa en esa cabeza tuya. Estás pasando por mucho, y estoy seguro que esto de la adopción no es fácil para ninguno de los dos. Solo dejas que toda esta mierda se suba a tu cabeza y comienzas a preocuparte demasiado. Lo entiendo, yo hago lo mismo. Pero tienes que hablarlo, amigo.

Eso es quedarse corto.

"No es fácil" seria ponerlo ligero. Pone triste a Bella que esté entregando a un bebé que ella y yo creamos. Me vuelve loco que estemos entregándolo a extraños.

Vic y Jim no son exactamente extraños ya. Estamos bastante seguros que probablemente no sean roba bebés, pero sigo algo paranoico ante el concepto. Leí algunas historias en Reddit sobre personas dando a sus hijos en adopción abierta, solo para que los padres adoptivos desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra después que se firmaran los papeles.

Me estremezco ante el pensamiento.

—Lo haré —prometo, aclarando mi garganta—. Quiero decir, hablamos todo el tiempo. Solo…se pone tenso, rápidamente.

Bella se pone defensiva sobre el bebé. Piensa que la acuso de no estar segura de la adopción, pero no estoy seguro que no lo esté.

Pero nunca nadie lo está.

También aprendí esto en internet; la mayoría de las mujeres cambian de parecer constantemente. Hay demasiada duda que viene por colocar tu bebé en adopción.

—Cálmate —dice él, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé si estaría tan calmado por fuera como tú lo estás, Edward.

Siento mi cabeza asentir mientras él camina hacia mí. Aclarando mi garganta, contesto en un susurro tenso:

—Lo haré.

Abrazo a Emmett tres veces, cada una por más tiempo que el último. Realmente deseo que pudiera quedarse, pero él no será feliz hasta que él y Rose sean libres…volando lejos del pueblo y haciendo lo suyo.

Rosalie abraza a Bella por un largo tiempo. Lloran, y casi me hace ahogarme un poco. Extrañaré a Rose, incluso si es molesta y no tiene concepto del espacio personal.

Cuando ella llega hacia mí, sonríe y baja su cabeza mientras estira un brazo para colocar su bolso cruzado.

—No soy una acosadora, lo juro.

Confundido, entrecierro el ceño mientras ella busca en su bolso por algo. Toma una pequeña foto y me la ofrece.

—Eh… —Estiro mis manos, listo para lanzar cualquiera que sea el regalo que me está por dar. Cada vez que Rose tiene un regalo para mí, es algo estúpido, como un envoltorio de goma de mascar o una foto de la nariz de Emmett. Lo que sí, me da seguido.

—Solo tómala —presiona, empujando la foto en mi pecho. La tomo y ella mueve su mano de forma despreocupada—. La cámara se disparó en el momento equivocado.

Asiento. Estoy seguro que sí.

—¿Puedo abrazarte ahora? —pregunta.

Asiento otra vez.

—¿Te volverás loco?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

Ella sonríe y da un paso hacia delante, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor para abrazarme fuertemente.

—Te amo, pequeño Eddie.

Frunzo el ceño, triste que realmente se esté yendo.

—También te amo, molesta.

Ella susurra que dejó el resto de su reserva en mi habitación y pongo los ojos en blanco. Haciéndose hacia atrás, ella sostiene dos dedos en señal de paz.

—Dale una calada, hermano.

Resoplo fuertemente.

—Eh…

Soy interrumpido por un sollozo fuerte. Me giro hacia el ruido y veo a mi madre abrazado los grandes hombros de Emmett, su cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

—¡Mi bebé se va a la universidad! —chilla, dando un paso hacia atrás para secar su rostro. Bella camina hacia mamá y le ofrece un pañuelo que ella tenía envuelta en su bebida. Ella sonríe, con ojos hinchados, y lo toma—. Gracias, nena.

Brightside asiente y da unos pasos perezosos hacia mí. Cuando finalmente me alcanza, estira un brazo y me pincha en la mejilla, forzándome a sonreír.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiento mientras ella envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor y descansa su cabeza en mi pecho. Siento el bulto empujar contra mi pelvis y suspiro por mi nariz.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

El hermano de Bella se fue a Chicago la semana pasada, y yo estuve algo deprimido por eso también. No estoy seguro si la relación de hermanos a larga distancia funciona o no. Espero que sí, porque ya estoy extrañando a Jasper y Emmett.

—Estoy bien —comenta, dándome una sonrisa cálida—. Realmente voy a extrañarlos. Tienes una familia increíble, Edward.

—Lo sé —concuerdo con ella. Estamos algo locos a veces, pero realmente son increíbles. Supongo que no los apreciaba en serio hasta que me di cuenta lo aceptables que eran. Mayormente mi madre.

No era que ella nunca me había aceptado antes, solo que nunca le había dado la oportunidad. Hay mucho que puedo contar a mi madre ahora que no lo habría hecho meses atrás.

Rose sopla veinte besos a Bella mientras entra en el asiento de conductor, y Emmett tiene que convencer a mamá que la va a llamar todos los días y hacerle saber que están sanos antes de irse. Observo mientras entra al coche, ya extrañándolo mientras comienza a comenzar sobre la universidad y las fiestas.

—Oh, Dios —murmura mamá entre un suspiro, mirando a su hijo alejarse—. Mi bebé se está yendo…

—Volverá, Es —Bella comenta por sobre su hombro—. Pronto. Para las fiestas y eso.

—Agh —gruñe mamá, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados—. No sé que voy a hacer sin ustedes aquí. Me hacen sentir tan joven. Tendré que tomar horas en el hospital o algo para distraerme.

El rostro de Bella se ilumina, dejando caer sus hombros.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas?

Mamá observa dudosamente a la novia.

Bella tiene una sonrisa picarona.

—Necesitas un hombre.

Mamá bufa inmediatamente, y siento mis ojos ensancharse.

—¿Qué tal no? —Suelto, pero Bella no me escucha. Camina hacia mi madre, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Vamos, Es… —dice, frotando el hombro de mi madre—. Será bueno para ti salir en una cita. Podemos arreglarte una cita con alguien online.

—¡No! —Sacudo mi cabeza—. Absolutamente no…

—No tiene que ser en internet, Edward. —Pone los ojos en blanco hacia mí y se vuelve hacia Mamá—. ¿Has pensado en tener citas? Podría ser divertido.

Juzgando por su expresión, no lo ha hecho.

—Oh, cariño —murmura mamá, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Estoy muy vieja para eso, y nunca podría…

Me doy cuenta entonces que mi mamá no ha salido con nadie desde que mi papá murió. Los únicos hombres en su vida han sido yo y Emmett. Ella no ha sido muy social tampoco. Solo habla con mi tía de vez en cuando, pero mayormente, solo ha sido nosotros.

Bella tiene razón. Estoy podría ser bueno para ella.

—No digo que deberías lanzarte a alguien, pero estoy segura que hay alguien allí para ti. —Bella frunce sus labios pensativamente, sus cejas juntándose mientras observa a mamá—. Siempre puedes salir a una cita, y ver si te gusta. Y estoy segura que a Carlisle no le importaría. A él le gustaría que fueras feliz.

A penas puedo creer las palabras mientras salen de mi boca.

—Ella tiene razón, mamá. Papá querría que fueras feliz.

Mamá mueve su cabeza hacia mí, sus ojos salvajes de asombro.

—Yo… —tartamudea momentáneamente, cerrando sus ojos mientras sacude su cabeza. Toma aire profundo y vuelve a abrir sus ojos, dándole una sonrisa tímida a Bella—. Pensaré en ello.

Sus ojos vuelven hacia mí y me esfuerzo para sonreír, dándole un asentimiento en aliento.

—Deberías.

Ella se cruza de brazos e inclina su cabeza a un costado.

—Nadie podría jamás reemplazar a tu padre.

Asiento.

Eso lo sé.

—Es muy difícil pensar en ello, pero lo consideraré.

Asiento otra vez.

Eso también lo sé.

—¡Sí! —Bella eleva su puño al aire—. Oh, ¿y puedo arreglar tu cabello también?

Mamá ríe, asintiendo.

—Sí, cariño, puedes arreglar mi cabello.

Bella suelta un chillido, dando palmaditas. Siento mis cejas juntarse, entretenido que ella encuentre esto tan emocionante. ¿Supongo que es algo de chicas?

Mamá vuelve adentro, y Bella tiene una sonrisa victoriosa, como si sintiera que ha hecho el bien del día. Ella vuelve a mi lado y hago un comentario sobre su falta de zapatillas.

—Me duele los pies —se queja, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué es eso? En tu mano.

Siento caer mi rostro cuando me doy cuenta que sigo sosteniendo la foto que Rose me dio antes de irse. La levanto hacia mis ojos para examinarla y casi la dejo caer cuando lo hago.

Es una foto mía y de Brightisde del 16 de marzo. No estoy mirando a la cámara, y tampoco ella…pero ambos estamos sonriendo el uno al otro. Lucimos incómodos, algo ebrios, y felices.

—¡¿Somos nosotros?! —exclama Bella—. ¿Qué rayos?

Río en incredulidad, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Es una acosadora.

—Una buena —concuerda—. Parece profesional. ¿Quién sabía que las personas borrachas podían ser tan hermosas?

Sonrío pero no digo nada.

Giro la foto y descubro una nota en el dorso, escrita en letra cursiva y vaga.

 _E,_

 _Tienes una linda sonrisa. No creí que iba a volver a verla, así que pensé que tomaría esta foto solo por si acaso. Terminó siendo que no la necesitaba._

 _XOXO Rose._

 _P.S. No soy una fotógrafa profesional._

 _P.P.S. Bella es una chica bastante genial y la amo. Por favor, nunca se separen._

 _P.P.P.S. Como que amo la fotografía y el club de fotografía falso era legitimo._

 _¡Te amo!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **25 de Agosto, 2012**

 **8:25 p.m.**

Me encuentro entre las piernas de Bella por primera vez en meses, y no es exactamente en la forma que lo imaginé. La mitad superior de mi pecho está sobre su estómago y mi rostro está nivelado a su ombligo. Estoy respirando aroma a lavanda y otro aroma raro, y mi pecho se siente tenso y raro por dentro. Es un nivel de ansiedad con la que no estoy familiarizado.

Del buen tipo.

—Es tan raro. —Se ríe ella mientras presiona contra su estómago, y la vida se mueve otra vez—. Él siempre se está moviendo. Háblale otra vez, va a patear.

Estoy algo maravillado. Así ha sido mi vida por la última media hora. Estoy mirando el lugar donde la vida gira, patea y crece, y es tan bizarro para mí que Canal Tres realmente se esté moviendo allí. Puedo sentirlo girarse, un objeto duro moviéndose por debajo de la piel de Bella.

Raro.

—¿Qué tan seguido hace esto? —No dudo en presionar más mis dedos, intentando sentirlo un poco más cerca—. Parece brutal. Sigo esperando que una mano salga despedida y me tome.

Sé que probablemente no deberíamos hacer esto. No deberíamos encariñarnos con la otra vida, pero él es nuestro mundo. Parece que él es todo lo que esperamos estos días. Esto me entretiene, pero en alguna parte en el fondo de mi mente estoy consciente de la unión que ya tengo con él.

Tiene que haber un límite, estoy consciente de esto. No puedo simplemente encariñarme con mi hijo no nacido y dejarlo ir. No puedo seguir haciendo esto…no _podemos_ seguir haciendo esto si vamos a dejarlo ir.

Y aunque lo encuentro increíblemente fascinante, también sé que hay este dolor ligero en mi pecho que raramente le presto atención. Se está expandiendo y volviendo inevitable, y mientras más que quiero aprender sobre Canal Tres, más me siento que tengo que alejarme.

Porque es lo correcto.

La risa de Bella sacude mi pequeña cama.

—Oh, por Dios, detente. Me estás volviendo loca.

—Lo siento —murmuro, pasando una mano por su piel suave y dura. Él me da otra patada y siento mis labios elevarse en una sonrisa—. Es normal, ¿no? Se está moviendo mucho.

—Mamá dice que es normal. Aunque algo estaba mal el otro día, él no dejaba de moverse. —Baja una mano para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello—. No puedo creer que te hayas cortado todo tu cabello.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Me hago hacia atrás hasta que ella deja caer su mano—. ¿Pensabas que pasaba algo malo y no pensaste en decírmelo antes?

Ella abre su boca pero no responde inmediatamente. Me queda mirando, sus cejas juntándose en confusión.

—¿Y si algo malo realmente pasaba, Bella? —Sigo. Me siento sobre mis talones y sacudo mi cabeza—. ¿Me contarías si…si terminabas en el hospital o algo? ¿O tendría que enterarme por Heidi?

—¡N-No! —Suelta, colocándose sobre sus codos para mirarme de frente. Aprieto mi mandíbula, esperándola—. E…Edward, ni siquiera era tan importante.

—Pero obviamente estabas lo suficientemente preocupada para preguntarle a tu madre —reitero, sacudiendo mi cabeza—. ¿Acaso me voy a enterar cuando estés de parto o simplemente vas a aparecer en el colegio un día ya no embarazada? En serio, quiero saber.

Su boca sigue abierta, ojos grandes y marrones ampliándose en incredulidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Ni siquiera era tan importante, Edward! —Sus ojos brillan con lágrimas—. ¡Solo me sentí rara y le hice una pregunta a mi madre, ni siquiera tenía que ver contigo!

Ni siquiera me estremezco ante el tono fuerte en su voz. Sigo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pero sí tiene que ver, Bella. No te pido que me reportes cada detalle de tu vida; solo quiero que me cuentes las cosas que importan. Quiero decir, no tuviste problema en contarme lo que desayunaste esta mañana, pero no pudiste contarme algo como esto…algo que importa.

Sus ojos se achican con incredulidad.

—¡Porque no importa!

—Sí, importa. —Puedo sentir mi voz alzarse unos octavos, pero no me importa—. Nunca me cuentas sobre estas cosas, es como si solo quieres hacer esto por tu cuenta. No me dices cuando estás preocupada. Nunca me dices si estás triste, asustada, y realmente, realmente, odio no saber qué estás pensando, Bella. Siempre me dices que estás bien, y yo lo dejo pasar porque sonríes como si nada estuviera mal, pero me cuentas mierda como si pensaras que no me importa.

Cierro mi boca y la observo, esperando a que responda.

Ella me mira con su mandíbula abierta, sus ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas. Puedo ver que está herida por alguna razón, pero no logro ver la importancia en eso. Solo estaba siendo honesto.

—Eh… —ella susurra, su voz quebrándose—. Yo…nunca quise hacerte sentir así, lo juro. Pero Edward, yo…tú tampoco jamás me dices lo que piensas.

Siento mi rostro caerse.

—Eso es diferente.

—No lo es. —Se empuja sobre sus codos hasta sentarse. Sacudiendo su cabeza, mueve un dedo entre nosotros—. Va a dos lados. No esperes que te cuente cosas si tú no haces lo mismo por mí. Y sé que te importa, solo no quiero hacer un espectáculo de ello. No quiero que pienses en ello.

Respiro por la nariz e intento no parecer enojado con ella. No es como si estuviera equivocada. Realmente hablamos mucho, pero siempre parece que olvidamos las cosas importantes…las cosas que afectan.

—Pero _quiero_ …pienso en ti todo el tiempo —le digo, queriendo apartar la mirada pero también deseando que pudiera mirarla a los ojos toda la noche sin que sea raro—. Ni siquiera te das cuenta lo mucho que me importas, Bella. Me haces feliz; me siento como un niño en un parque de diversiones cada vez que estoy contigo. Quizás es una comparación rara, pero entiendo ese sentimiento y me preocupo que se vaya a ir. Como si un día, vas a desaparecer, y no sé qué haré conmigo.

Ella me observa con ojos brillosos y bien abiertos. Todo su enojo previo desapareció.

—¿Lo dices en serio ahora?

Asiento.

—Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, Brightside. Eres, como, todo para mí.

Los bordes de sus labios de levantan en una pequeña sonrisa.

—También eres, como, todo para mí. —Toca mi mejilla y mantiene su suave sonrisa, ojos marrones bailando entre los míos.

Sé que nos estamos distrayendo, y sigo algo enojado, pero realmente no parece interesar por un momento.

Dejando caer sus manos a su abdomen, pasa sus dedos a lo largo de donde crece la vida, sus labios color coral temblando con angustia. Se muerde el labio inferior y asiente con cuidado.

—Pero va a ser muy difícil hacer esto, Edward —Su voz se quiebra con un susurro—. Ya lo amo demasiado.

Siento mi garganta tensarse ante sus palabras. Ya sé que lo ama. Quizás siempre lo ha hecho, y es por eso que se fugó. Quizás sabe que se supone que él esté aquí, pero no sabe dónde.

—Lo sé…no tenemos que entregarlo —murmuro, estirando una mano para tomar la de ella que se encuentra sobre su abdomen—. Sabes eso. No tenemos que hacer esto, Bella.

Ella me observa por unos segundos, sus labios separados.

—¿Quieres…quieres quedártelo?

Siento mi corazón amenazar con saltar fuera de mí, latiendo contra mi caja torácica.

No sé qué responder a eso.

¿Quiero quedármelo?

Este es uno de los muchos pensamientos complicados que siempre me persigue. Sé lo que siento y lo que estoy pensando son dos cosas diferentes, pero tiendo a mezclarlos. Pienso demasiado, me obsesiono, y eventualmente me pierdo en un mar de confusión del que no puedo escapar. Todo es mi culpa, y por esto, no puedo darle una respuesta a Bella.

Así que hago lo que hago mejor cuando no sé, y me quedo callado.

Porque soy un maldito hipócrita así.

—Es… —Inhala temblando, y comienzo a tironear de la sábana de mi cama, incapaz de encontrar su mirada—. Está bien si no quieres eso, solo preguntaba así podía saber…

Muerdo la parte inferior de mi mejilla hasta que casi saco sangre.

—No es que no lo quiero. —Sacudo mi cabeza lentamente, clavando mis dedos en la tela—. Solo…quiero…

Odio esto.

Sé que esto es lo que quería, pero quería más de ella. Quería saber que ella está bien, no que ella lo girara hacia mí.

—Está bien, Edward —susurra, envolviendo su mano alrededor de mi muñeca. Levanto la mirada para verla sonreír, siempre sonriendo, sonriendo, sonriendo para mí.

Trago fuerte y asiento.

—Creo que si vamos a hacer esto, no debería sentir más al bebé.

En algún punto, sé lo horrible que es sugerir algo como esto. Bella tiene que sentirlo todo el tiempo; él está constantemente pateándola para recordarle que está allí.

No es justo, pero todo esto solo sirve para complicar nuestra situación aún más. Lo siento patear y sonrío suavemente, ni siquiera tengo que pensar lo mucho que él significa para mí. Él es parte de Bella, parte mía, y jodidamente increíble…Canal Tres me tiene.

Pero también sé lo que es mejor, y no podemos hacer esto. Tengo diecisiete años; soy irresponsable y estoy lejos de listo para ser padre. Unos pocos meses no podrían prepararme…unos años tampoco.

—Quiero tener un bebé contigo algún día —murmura ella, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la parte posterior de su mano.

También quiero eso. Ni tengo que pensarlo. No hay duda en mi mente que algún día comenzaré una familia con esta chica.

—Yo también —concuerdo. Me resisto las ganas de atraerla hacia mí. Si hago eso, probablemente la abrace toda la noche y me olvide de por qué es tan importante hablar con ella.

—Pero no es él. —Su labio inferior tiembla mientras asiente, lágrimas rodando por los bordes de sus ojos—. Lo sé. Él podría tener mucho más con ellos…

Estiro una mano y seco sus lágrimas.

—Bella, sé que esto duele, nena. Nosotros…

—No quiero entregarlo a cualquiera. —Interrumpe—. Pero me gustan Vic y Jim. Solo que no sé si él les pertenece a ellos. Pero ellos merecen un bebé.

—Vamos a conocerlos mejor —prometo. Me acerco hacia ella, atrayéndola a mis brazos—. Nos aseguraremos que no sean unos roba-bebés antes que acordar algo.

Ella asiente, sorbiéndose la nariz. Paso mis dedos por sus mejillas y me inclino para besarla. Puedo saborear la sal de sus lágrimas y beso el borde de sus ojos.

—No haremos nada hasta estar seguros de ellos, Bella. —Respiro contra su piel dulce y salada, cerrando mis ojos por un momento.

—Hasta que estemos seguros —concuerda—. Es solo que….mierda, duele, Edward.

La abrazo contra mí, mi corazón duele contra mi pecho mientras ella llora silenciosamente. Beso su rostro y paso mis dedos por su cabello.

Hago promesas de algún día con ella. Algún día tendremos una familia. Algún día no dolerá así porque todos estarán felices. Creo en esto.

Solo somos unos niños. Siempre hay algún día para nosotros.

Me acuesto a su lado y le digo que la amo. Ella estira otra de mis camisetas y tira de ella intentando acercarme más. Inhalo su aroma a lavanda y rareza, diciéndole que siempre estaré allí para ella no importa lo que elija hacer.

Cuando sus lágrimas se secan y creo que está bien, tengo que decirme a mi mismo que lo estoy pensando y lo que estoy sintiendo son cosas muy diferentes.

Somos jóvenes.

Tenemos tiempo.

Tenemos algún día, y no es ahora.

Mañana es otro día con otro puente que cruzar, pero no tengo duda de eso. No tengo miedo del futuro porque sé que la incluye a ella. Sé que seremos capaces de atravesar lo que venga en nuestro camino…lo haremos juntos.

.

 **26 de Agosto, 2012**

 _Bella,_

 _Hemos sopesado mucho tus preocupaciones. Aquí van nuestras respuestas a tus preguntas:_

 _¿Cómo lo mantendremos? Estamos financiablemente estables. Hemos comprado nuestra casa, somos dueños de nuestros coches, hemos ahorrado por años para el día en que finalmente seamos padres. A él nunca le faltará comida o un techo sobre su cabeza o el amor de una madre y padre._

 _Cuando se enferme, ¿alguien estará allí para cuidar de él? ¿Quién? Ambos estaremos allí para cuidarlo, siempre. Para confortarlo durante las noches de insomnio, abrazarlo cuando solo esté cansado, mecerlo cuando esté inquieto, limpiar sus rodillas lastimadas, y llevarlo al doctor cuando sea necesario. Nunca sabrá lo que es estar enfermo y solo, ya que siempre estaremos con él._

 _Si tiene miedo, ¿qué le dirías? Le abrazaremos y alejaremos sus miedos. Le dejaremos meterse en nuestra cama entre nosotros cuando una pesadilla lo despierte. Le mostraremos que no hay nada en el armario cien veces si es necesario. Nos aseguraremos que sepa que puede venir a nosotros por cualquier miedo, desde simples arañas a su primera novia._

 _Esto probablemente suene ridículo, pero la salud es importante. ¿Le dejarán jugar? ¿Se asegurarán que esté bien alimentado y cuidado? No solo le dejaremos jugar, sino que jugaremos con él. Le presentaremos nuevos amigos. Cocinaré todas sus comidas de forma casera y me aseguraré que coma sus guisantes y zanahorias. Lo cuidaremos no solo con comida, sino que también con nuestro amor._

 _Queremos saber que estará seguro. ¿Qué pasos seguirán para asegurar su bienestar? Seguramente aseguremos la casa, y compraremos la mejor silla de coche disponible. Nos aseguraremos que tenga su casco y protectores cuando aprenda a montar una bicicleta, le enseñaremos a nunca enviar mensajes y conducir, pero más que todo, lo llenaremos de amor. Le abrazaremos cuando lo necesite y le también dejaremos abrir sus alas y volar cuando llegue el momento._

 _Queremos saber que nuestro bebé será amado. ¿Cómo le mostrarán eso? Le mostraremos amor con cada acción. Nuestro principal pensamiento estará centrado en dejarle saber que es todo para nosotros. Él sabrá que tiene dos increíbles ángeles que lo crearon y que nos eligieron específicamente a nosotros para amarlo y cuidarlo. Le dejaremos saber que fuimos confiados con el mejor regalo en todo el mundo. Él es el mejor regalo._

 _Estamos muy agradecidos que nos hayan dado esta oportunidad y esperamos escuchar pronto de ustedes._

 _Victoria y James Hunter._

* * *

 **Amo a este par aunque quiera golpearlos así dicen lo que piensan ¡argh!**

 **¿Que tal? ¿Les gusta Vic y Jim? Mmm...**

 **Quizás suba otro capi este finde...veremos cuánto tiempo tengo :) ¡Muak!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta trama a vampiregirl93. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

* * *

 **1 de Octubre, 2012**

 **1:27 p.m.**

 _Solo estoy aquí para recoger algo. Solo estoy aquí para recoger algo. No voy a mirar a los juegos._

 _No. Mires. A. Los. Juegos._

No importa lo que me diga a mi mismo, sigo terminando en el medio de GameShack, preguntando cuando saldrá _Call of Duty: Black Ops 2_.

—¡Amigo, estoy cansado! —Alec, uno de los empleados, casi lanza su sándwich por la tienda mientras señala al poster colgado en la ventana. Da unos saltos, sus hombros vibran con emoción—. Noviembre, hombre. El. Próximo. Puto. Mes.

Me río porque, sí, también estoy cansado.

Con Emmett lejos, y como a Brightside no la dejan venir las noches de colegio, paso unas cinco horas de mi día en la Xbox 360 de Em. No es la forma más productiva de pasar mi tiempo, pero es mejor que las muchas alternativas con las que podría haber hecho AB.

El yo Antes de Brightside probablemente saldría con el grupo de Jake Black, tomando cerveza caliente que su hermano le trae. Yo AB probablemente fumaría marihuana y la pasaría recostado, escuchando música country de mierda y sintiendo lastima por mi mismo.

Yo AB era un idiota.

—Genial. —Asiento en acuerdo—. Eh…entonces, no quiero causar problemas aquí, pero creo que ese chico allí atrás está robándose personajes de Skylander.

—¿Mmm? —Alec frunce el ceño. Señalo por sobre mi hombro. Hay un chico en un sobretodo, de pie en la esquina trasera de la tienda, que intenta ser cuidadoso mientras abre distintos paquetes y guarda los contenidos. Alec se inclina sobre el mostrados, sándwich en mano—. Ahh, hijo de p- _chivo_.

—Lo siento —murmuro. Doy un paso hacia atrás, listo para encaminarme hacia la salida.

—No, amigo, está bien —protesta, sosteniendo su mano para que espere. Mira sobre mi hombro y curva su labio superior para soltar un silbido chillón—. ¡Hey, chico!

El chico Skylander se detiene a mitad de paso, subiendo sus manos al aire.

—¡No tomé nada, lo juro!

—Suelta el robot. —Alec intenta sonar amenazador, pero tiene un pedazo de sándwich dentro de su boca así que suena amortiguado.

—Hog Wild Fryno no es un robot, Alec. —El chico se gira y comienza a sacar figuras de su bolsillo, soltándolos en el suelo mientras corre hacia la salida—. Es parte de la Brigada Blazing Biker, idiota.

—¡Eres muy viejo para ese juego, de todas formas! —Alec grita tras él.

—Eh… —Giro para enfrentarlo, señalando sobre mi hombro—. ¿Quieres que vaya tras él?

Él toma un mordisco del tamaño de su pie, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No, él siempre hace esto. Fue expulsado del centro comercial, hace como cinco meses. La seguridad aquí es malísima, así que probablemente vuelva. Normalmente lo atrapan antes que se vaya.

Tengo una expresión en blanco, observando el raro ante mí y preguntándome si lo dice en serio. Me encojo de hombros.

Como sea.

—Oh…kay.

Me digo a mi mismo que no estaré en el centro comercial más de una hora, pero ya he perdido veinte minutos hablando de juegos con Alec. Ni siquiera sé a dónde se fue el tiempo. Vine aquí para comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Brightside, y ahora pienso en gastar mi sueldo en juegos.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

La próxima paga, Cullen…quizás.

—¡Santo cielo, ahora sé por qué luces familiar! —grita Alec, soltando el resto de su sándwich en el mostrador. Sus ojos azules se ensanchan en reconocimiento—. Eres el chico del periódico, ¿no?

Gruño, haciendo girar mi cabeza sobre mi cuello.

Odio cuando la gente me llama así. Incluso Bella no me llama "chico del periódico", y generalmente suele llamarme con cualquier nombre que se le ocurra.

—Eh, sí. Soy yo. Soy el… _chico del periódico_. —Suelto las palabras, estremeciéndome.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

Me encojo de hombros despectivamente.

—Quiero decir, es genial o lo que sea, pero realmente no me veo haciéndolo en diez años. Si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Él extiende sus brazos a sus costados, abriendo más sus ojos con emoción.

—Amigo, ¿quieres trabajar aquí? Espera…¿Cuántos años tienes? —Me observa como si estuviera intentando leer mi edad en mi frente—. ¿Luces como si pudieras tener veinte, pero tienes esa postura encorvada de un niño de quince años.

—Diecisiete —respondo, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo mientras me remuevo—. Estoy en el último año en Forks High.

—Oh. —Suelta un bufido, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras hace un bollo al envoltorio del sándwich para lanzarlo al cesto detrás del mostrador—. Dah. Tienes que tener al menos dieciséis para conducir un coche.

Siento mis labios temblar en una sonrisa.

Creo que me agrada Alec.

—Eh, sí —concuerdo casualmente—. Tengo edad suficiente para conducir, así que…

— _Podrías_ trabajar aquí. —Sus ojos se achican mientras me observa—. ¿Cuánto ganas por tu trabajo ahora.

—Ocho con cincuenta la hora —Miento. Ganaba cinco la hora en el mercado cuando era empaquetador, gano casi nada lanzando periódicos.

Alec me observa escépticamente.

Sabe que soy un mentiroso.

—Apuesto que puedo convencer a Marcus para que sea nueve. —Gira para tomar una aplicación detrás del mostrador. Sostiene el papel y una lapicera—. Necesita vendedores de juegos. ¿Quieres aplicar?

Dudo por un momento, pensando. Debería saltar ante la oportunidad de ganar nueve dólares la hora. Necesito dinero, y el trabajo que tengo apenas cubre la cuenta de mi teléfono, y ni decir del gasoil. Por el contrario, si obtengo este trabajo, eso significa que veré mucho menos a Brightside.

Ni siquiera pude comprar su regalo de cumpleaños el mes pasado.

Quiero decir, solo es una aplicación. No creo que Alec realmente me pueda conseguir trabajo aquí. Pero ¿quizás vale la pena intentarlo?

—Okay —concuerdo. Saco mis manos de mis bolsillos para tomar la birome y papel.

.

 **4:45 p.m.**

—Nena.

Bella tararea, moviendo sus parpados.

—Nena —repito, moviéndome sobre su forma para besar sus labios. Muevo mi boca por su mejilla para dejar pequeños besos sobre su mandíbula. Ella huele como Brightside: raro, frutal, y adictivo—. Brightside —canturreo, frotando mi nariz contra su cuello.

Ella gime suavemente, llevando sus manos a mi cabello para besarme. Murmuro contra su boca:

—¿Qué haces en el suelo de mi habitación?

Ella suspira débilmente, su aliento a canela inundando mi rostro. Sonrío. Me enfurecería con cualquier otro que respirara en mi rostro, pero con ella, lo he amado desde el principio.

—Yo… —Parpadea despertándose, mirando alrededor de mi cuarto hasta que sus ojos encuentran y se enfocan en los míos—. Oh… ¡oh! Eh, estaba intentando hacer yoga.

Asiento, creyendo eso.

—Y… —digo lentamente, colocando mi mano sobre su cadera. Tengo cuidado mientras maniobro mi brazo alrededor de su gran estómago allí.

Intento no tocar más a Canal Tres, pero es inevitable. Él es parte de Brightside, no puedo simplemente evitarlo hasta que se vaya.

—¿Te quedaste dormida? —pregunto, levantando mi cabeza para arquear una ceja hacia ella.

Esta es la escena con la que llegué a casa: Bella recostada en el suelo de mi habitación, vestida en un top lavanda y un par de mis pantalones azules. Ni siquiera sé cómo entró en casa, o cuándo, pero estoy algo muy emocionado por su presencia como para cuestionarlo.

—Sí —dice ausentemente, girando su cabeza para observar las bolsas de comprar que lancé al suelo. Mis labios encuentran su cuello otra vez—. Eh…eh… ¿fuiste a GameShack?

Me fuerzo a alejarme de su piel adictiva. Aclaro mi garganta, asintiendo.

—Sí, necesitaba recoger algo. —Coloco mis manos en el suelo para empujarme sobre mis pies y caminar para tomar las bolsas del suelo—. Y conocí este tipo raro en el centro comercial que me ofreció trabajo.

—¿En la tienda de joyas? —Señala a la bolsa no-tan-escondida que contiene su regalo de cumpleaños.

Sacudo mi cabeza, haciendo una mueca ante el pensamiento de trabajar en _Momentos Preciados_. La tienda está llena de señoras grandes que me adularon al ir a comprar un regalo para mi novia. No es como si estuviera por comprar un anillo de compromiso…pero sí, como que consideré comprar eso también.

—No, GameShack. —Tomo el regalo y deshecho la bolsa en el suelo—. Encontré esto en el estacionamiento.

Ella tiene una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Mmm. ¿Así que aplicaste para el trabajo? —pregunta mientras camino hacia ella. Me dejo caer a su lado, cruzándome de piernas para ponerme cómodo en el estrecho espacio de mi cuarto.

—Sí —Asiento, dejando la caja en su mano—. El tipo raro dijo que podía hablar con el encargado para que me pague nueve dólares la hora.

Sus ojos se ensanchan con sorpresa.

—Wow. Eso es bueno, necesitas un trabajo. Nadie aquí quiere contratarme. —Suspira entre mejillas infladas, sus ojos moviéndose entre yo y el techo nerviosamente—. Piensan que luzco como el Stay Puft.

Suelto un bufido, mis cejas juntándose en incredulidad.

—¿ _Qué_? ¿El Hombre de Malvavisco? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Ella sacude su cabeza.

—No importa. ¿Me ayudas a sentarme? —Estira sus manos para que las tome.

—¿Es por eso que te quedaste dormida en el suelo? —pregunto, enlazando mis dedos con los de ella mientras la siento—. Bella, podrías haberle pedido ayuda a mi madre.

—No, me dormí ni bien me recosté. Y tu mamá ha estado durmiendo desde que llegó a casa del trabajo. —Mueve su mano despectivamente, suspirando otra vez.

—¿Quién te llamó Stay Puft? —repito, furioso al pensar que alguien insulte a mi Brightside.

Ha sido así desde que comenzamos el último año. Bella y yo no tenemos ninguna clase juntos; ella toma clases avanzadas y yo estoy atrapado con las básicas. No que me queje…estoy orgulloso de mis clases básicas. Al menos no reprobé, pasé todas mis clases con un ochenta y cinco porciento o más alto que el semestre anterior. Desafortunadamente, ya que no tenemos clases juntos, no puedo estar allí para protegerla como quería hacerlo.

—Bueno —comienza Bella, pasando sus manos a lo largo de su estómago—. Es algo estúpido. Estaba en clase de Pesas, ya sabes, haciendo nada. —Gira su dedo índice mientras señala hacia abajo, hacia el hogar de Canal Tres. Asiento para que continúe—. Solo estaba descansando en uno de los bancos escuchando música, y escuché hablar a Jane sobre lo jodidamente gorda que estoy…

—¿En serio? —interrumpo—. Bella, ¿por qué no dijiste algo?

Pone los ojos en blanco dramáticamente.

—Porque no necesité hacerlo. Ya pasó…y Heidi intentó golpearla…o algo así…después que me llamó Stay Puft en mi cara.

La observo por un momento, intentando digerir apropiadamente esta información.

—Bella… —Inhalo profundamente por mi nariz, cerrando mis ojos—. ¿Qué. Mierda?

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que esta chica me cuente algo? _¿No necesitaba decírmelo?_ ¿Lo dice en serio?

—Edward —canturrea, colocando sus manos en mis hombros. Siento sus labios cálidos en mi mejilla, moviéndose por mi mandíbula—. Estoy bien. El bebé está bien. Así que por favor, deja de preocuparte, reina del drama.

Abro mis ojos, pero no estoy enojado. No en serio. No con ella.

Pienso en la increíble carta de agradecimiento que voy a escribirle a Heidi por ser una perra loca.

—¿Por qué estás tomando una clase de pesos, Bella? —pregunto, pasando mis dedos por su cabello—. No puedes levantar nada mayor a cinco kilos.

Ella me da una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Exactamente.

La quedo mirando por un momento, preguntándome cómo pudo hablar con la Sra. Cope, nuestra consejera, para que aceptara eso.

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabes? —Le doy un beso en los labios, ya que están allí. Ella tararea, aferrando sus dedos en mi cabello—. Esto es una mierda, Bella. Por favor, no me digas que dejas que estas chicas te molesten…

Digo "estas chicas" en general, porque sé que esta no es la primera vez que Bella escuchó a alguien hablar sobre ella. No es la primera vez que _yo_ he escuchado a alguien hablar, solo que no lo dejo pasar como ella hace. No puedo mantenerme tranquilo cuando alguien dice algo sobre Brightside o Canal Tres. Nunca he golpeado a alguien, pero casi lo hago cuando Collin, uno de los amigos de Jake, intentó convencerme que Bella estaba intentando atraparme.

Es como si todo el puto pueblo piensa que el embarazo de Bella es una conspiración. Ellos me miran como si se sintieran mal por mi, entonces hablan detrás de las espaldas de Bella como si ella fuera una villana preparada para arruinarme. Estoy contenta que ella tenga a Heidi, pero no es suficiente.

—No dejo que me molesten —me asegura mientras se sienta sobre sus talones—. Tú querías saber, así que te conté lo que pasó. Estoy bien. Pufty. —Sonríe, y siento mi rostro caer—. Bromeaba.

—Qué gracioso —espeto.

Ella suspira, bajando la vista hacia la caja que coloqué frente a ella antes.

—Ábrelo —aliento, empujando juguetonamente su hombro—. Averigua qué es. Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

Las esquinas de su boca se mueven.

—Esto no parece como algo que estuvo en el estacionamiento, _Edward_.

—Eso es porque el tipo lo dejó caer y lo tomó antes que pudiera tomarlo, _Bella_ —Me burlo, imitando su tono.

Ella me da una mirada incrédula mientras mueve su dedo debajo del envoltorio. Me inclino hacia delante, mirando sus ojos mientras ella levanta la tapa de la pequeña caja rectangular.

No es nada espectacular, pero sé que a ella le gustará. Rose juró que lo haría.

Bella ya está sonriendo mientras levanta la cadera de la caja hasta que el pendiente cae suavemente en su palma. Parece algo estúpido para mí ahora; el sol, la estrella, la luna, la frase por detrás.

—Brightside —susurra, sonriendo ampliamente con ojos brillosos—. Edward, es…

—La luna y el sol fue idea de Rose —confieso, tirando del borde de mis jeans nerviosamente—. Ella pensó todo ese dicho de "eres el sol para mi luna" en la parte trasera, pero pensé que esto estaría mejor.

—Es perfecto —susurra, colocando los pendientes así están boqui-arriba en su palma—. Brightside es perfecto. ¿Me ayudas a colocármelo?

Asiento y tomo el collar, poniéndome de rodillas mientras lucho con el cierre por un momento. Finalmente lo logro y envuelvo a su alrededor.

—Eso es lo que eres para mí, ¿sabes?

—¿El sol para tu luna?

Suelto una risa contra su cuello mientras intento cerrar el collar.

—Eh, sí…eso también, supongo. Eres mi Brightside.

La siento sonreír contra mi hombro mientras finalmente consigo cerrar el collar.

—También eres el mío.

—¿Qué? —Me siento sobre mis talones para mirarla.

Sus labios rosados están curvados en una sonrisa rompecorazones, sus ojos bailan sobre mi rostro. Ella está radiante y hermosa, y me siento enamorarme un poco más de ella cuando sonríe así. Es real, honesta, y adorable. No puedo cuestionar una sonrisa así.

—Mi Brightside —dice—. Eres mucho más como yo de lo que te das crédito, Edward.

—Eso es _por_ ti —digo simplemente, porque lo creo. Sé que es ella, ella siempre es mi luz. Mi chica nuevos comienzos.

—Sueno cursi —dice con una risa—. Quiero decir, probablemente suene como una chica de esos libros de romance adolescente. Como unas trescientas páginas que alguien probablemente lee y piensa "Esto es adorable", y nunca vuelve a leerlo.

—No —difiero—. No somos una novela cursi de adolescentes. Y espero que nuestra historia sea más larga que trescientas páginas.

Ella ríe.

—Quizás cuarenta capítulos.

—Quizás unos cientos.

—Esa es una larga historia, Edward.

—No todo tiene que ser escrito.

—¿Escribirías sobre nosotros?

—Por supuesto. Te amo, chica. Cambiaste todo, de la mejor forma posible.

—¿Y qué sobre Canal Tres? ¿Lo incluirías?

Me detengo por un momento, observándola mientras mi mente vuelve a él.

Su historia sería muy diferente a la nuestra. No sabría qué escribir sobre él…su historia está con _ellos_.

Desde que recibimos la carta de Vic y Jim, pasamos tiempo llegando a conocerlos. No diría que los conocemos lo suficiente como para darles a Canal Tres, pero siento que tengo una idea de quienes son.

 _"Le abrazaremos cuando lo necesite y le dejaremos abrir sus alas y volar cuando llegue el momento también."_

Sabemos que sus respuestas no son todo lo que se suponen que sean, pero fue suficiente para tranquilizar nuestras mentes. Queremos que Canal Tres nunca le falte nada. Queremos saber que será amado y cuidado, y aunque eso es algo que podríamos darle, no podemos darle todo lo que necesita.

Unos días después decidimos contactar a Victoria y James por la adopción, consultamos con Renée y Charlie sobre nuestra decisión. Mientras que Renée parecía respetar nuestra decisión, Charlie tuvo una reacción completamente diferente.

Charlie en una palabra: indiferente. No podía entender su reacción. Es como si se metiera en modo policía por un minuto.

—Edward. —Bella me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Perdón. —Aclaro mi garganta—. Por supuesto que lo incluiría. Nuestra historia no sería la misma sin él.

Ella me da una mirada pensativa.

—Te fuiste a tu cabeza por un minuto. ¿Estás bien?

Muerdo la parte inferior de mi mejilla, asintiendo lentamente.

—Estoy bien. Solo pensaba.

Ella alza una ceja.

—¿Sobre el bebé?

—Sí —respondo ausentemente. Bajo mi vista hacia su estómago creciente y me esfuerzo a tragar—. No lo sé. Es estúpido.

—¿Qué? —susurra, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Me ruega con sus ojos—. Dime, Edward.

La miro a los ojos y pienso sobre honestidad y lo lejos que me ha llevado. Puedo decirle cómo me siento.

—¿Cómo hacen esto los demás? ¿Cómo puedes aprender a confiar en alguien lo suficiente como para darles tu bebé? Siento como si nunca tendré tiempo suficiente —admito, sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Lo siento…

—Edward, no, me siento igual. Creo que quizás no estamos siendo objetivos. —Frota su estómago y suspira—. Vic y Jim parecen tan…sinceros.

—Cierto —concuerdo—. Es solo… ¿acaso no se siente como darse por vencidos?

—No —responde inmediatamente—. No, no creo que sea darse por vencidos. ¿Acaso no es una de las primeras cosas que discutimos, Edward? No estamos dándonos por vencidos. Estamos dando más, a alguien que lo necesita.

Asiento.

No necesitamos un bebé. Creemos que queremos lo que creamos, pero no es necesario. Le estamos dando una vida mejor, no dándonos por vencidos.

—Él estará bien. —Se sube a mi regazo. Puedo sentir la barriga contra mi estómago, pero no me molesta. Ella enfatiza cada palabra con un beso—. Él estará feliz…será amado…estará seguro.

—Lo sé.

Lo sé. No lo aceptaría de ninguna otra forma.

Canal Tres será feliz, amado y estará seguro.

Asiento, empujando por su cabello para mantener su rostro contra el mío. Pensamientos sobre Canal Tres pasan al fondo de mi mente con los labios de Bella contra los míos, y entierro mis dedos en la alfombra debajo de mí para evitar tocarla.

Bella jadea contra mi boca y yo gruño en frustración.

Mi madre está en la habitación continua. Me encuentro nervioso. Quiero besar mi novia como quiero y no sentir como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen, pero sé que nos dejaremos llevar así.

Descanso mi frente contra la suya, intentando controlar mi respiración.

—Está bien, Edward. —Gira sus caderas contra las mías sugestivamente. Contengo un gemido—. Puedo ser silenciosa, ¿sabes?

Tomo su rostro en mis manos, forzándola a mirarme. Ella me observa con sus ojos amplios marrones llenos de travesura.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, sonriendo.

Sus mejillas enrojecen de un rosa pálido.

—Te…te extraño, Edward.

La quedo mirando, preguntándome si lo dice en serio. No he estado con Bella desde la noche en el césped, hace meses. Me estremezco ante el recuerdo…lo ausente y sin significado que fue.

Decir que no he pensado en tener sexo con Bella otra vez sería una gran puta mentira; estoy constantemente planeando formas para tenerla a solas.

Demasiado seguido caemos en una conversación sobre Canal Tres y me olvido de esa parte. En raras ocasiones ella se queda dormida, yo sostengo su mano y pienso en la tercera vida.

—Está bien. —Toma mis manos y las coloca sobre sus caderas. No puedo resistir la urgencia de pasar mis dedos por su suave piel—. Puedo ser silenciosa.

Ella sonríe atrevidamente y acerca su mano a mi estómago. Siento mis parpados caer mientras ella levanta la tela de mi camiseta de _Modest Mouse_.

—¿P-puedes? —tartamudeo, un idiota lleno de lujuria.

—Ajá —ella murmura, moviendo su cabeza para dejar un beso en mi mandíbula. Puedo sentir sus dedos creando círculos contra mi abdomen—. Puedo.

Ella abre un botón de mis jeans, y me olvido de todo sobre la mujer en la habitación continua.

—Okay. —concuerdo. No se siente para nada como darse por vencido.


End file.
